Facilis descensus averni
by PPBKAI
Summary: RESUMENES 1-6 y 7-18...Rei ya ha logrado llegar hasta donde esta Kai siendo torturado ¿lograra salvarlo solo con ayuda de Robert y de su amor? cap. 24 TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**NOTA: como ya habrán podido notar, el titulo esta en 2 diferentes idiomas: la primera parte esta en latín, y la segunda en alemán. Durante la historia estos 2 se encontrarán aparte del inglés, francés e italiano (posiblemente algo de ruso y japonés), así que no crean que solo de loca le puse un titulo tan largo y mezclado.**

**Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

**CAPITULO 1: **

En una aldea pequeña y rústica de China esta saliendo el sol. Con sus tibios rayos calienta la fructífera tierra, se cuela por las ventanas calentando los hogares de los aldeanos. Los animalitos se espabilan y las risas de los niños se hacen presentes. Un día mas está iniciando en la vida de esos habitantes, sin embargo, el sol no es capaz de calentar el alma de un pequeño y esbelto cuerpo que está acurrucado sobre un colchón de paja.

Su piel está golpeada, rasguñada y mordida. Todo su cuerpo duele en especial esa parte que fue tan abusada durante toda una noche. Esto ya había estado ocurriendo durante un tiempo, pero nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse.

-Ya levántate- un hombre rudo le anuncia con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo- ya es hora que te vayas a tu casa- enciende una pipa y la empieza a fumar- estuvo sabroso, luego nos volveremos a ver...Rei- se acerca hasta unos bellos labios y los muerde sin compasión.

Rei es el hijo del patriarca de la aldea, es hermoso, atractivo, delicado, cuerpo firme, largas piernas, felinos ojos y una cabellera que es admirada por todo el pueblo. El patriarca al ver que los atributos de su hijo se acrecentaban conforme este iba creciendo, pensó que sería un buen negocio "alquilarlo" con el pretexto de que descargaran en el los pecados que llevaran dentro. Obviamente el fue el que estrenó a su hijo una noche en la que Rei regresaba de bañarse en el lago. Un fuerte peso cayó sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus hombros y una voz muy familiar le ordenó que abriera las piernas por que de ahora en adelante sería un objeto en el cual todos podrían descargar sus pecados.

Después de eso la vida del hico se convirtió en un infierno, siendo alquilado por su propio padre. En cuanto esta noticia se hizo pública, todos se arremolinaron ofreciendo fuertes sumas de dinero, sus cosechas, o alguna joya que pudiera cubrir el pago de ese lujoso capricho.

Arrastrando los pies regresó a su casa, se tumbó pesadamente en su cama y echó a llorar amargamente como lo hacía siempre al siguiente día de que alguien abusara de su cuerpo. Cuando recobró de nuevo las fuerzas, tomó algunas cosas y fue al lago para limpiarse los extraños residuos. Un largo rato pasó sumergido en el agua; cuando por fin salió se puso su ropa limpia y decidió tomar el camino largo de regreso a casa. Internándose en el bosque, admiraba los árboles que eran testigos de la historia de esas tierras, cuando de pronto, frente a sus propios ojos, una luz le dio una pequeña alegría a su día.

Dormido bajo un árbol se encontraba un sumamente atractivo joven, de musculoso cuerpo y perfecta piel. Se notaba que no era de ahí, su piel era demasiado blanca y gruesa, su espesa cabellera bicolor era muy llamativa al igual que unos tatuajes en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su curiosidad lo hizo acercarse a pasos ligeros para admirar mejor a la extraña criatura. De cerca era mucho mas atractivo de lo que nunca pensó que fuera posible. Por un par de segundos fantaseó con besar esos finos labios que parecían ser suaves y cálidos. Perdido estaba en esa belleza ultraterrena cuando el precioso chico despertó al sentirse observado. De un ágil brinco tiró de espaldas a Rei y le sostuvo las muñecas sobre la cabeza. Por un segundo se miraron a los ojos: Rei nunca había visto unos ojos carmesí, y el otro chico creyó haber visto el sol en los bellos ojos de gato.

Rei aprovechó este descuido para darle un rodillazo en el estómago a su opresor y salir corriendo a toda velocidad. El viajero se levantó y correteo a Rei por un largo tramo, pero finalmente lo perdió de vista.

Toda la tarde Rei estuvo soñando despierto con el hermoso chico extranjero de ojos carmesí, cuando menos un momento olvidó su miserable existencia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 días han pasado y a Rei le avisó el patriarca que debía verse en la tarde, en el lago, con un hombre que había pagado demasiado por el.

El gatito tembló como cada vez que de le indicaba que de nuevo debía entregarse a alguien y tratando de tragar sus lágrimas se encaminó hacia el lugar convenido.

Daba pasos cortos como si con ello pudiera alargar la distancia, por fin llegó al lugar y no vio a nadie así que esperó por unos minutos, la brisa era fresca así que cerró los ojos para poder sentir el viento rozando sus mejillas. De pronto sintió como un gran peso cayó sobre su cuerpo y lo empezó a manosear. En ese momento Rei supo que se trataba del hombre que lo había alquilado pero a pesar de que ya sabía que siempre eran muy bruscos con el, este se estaba pasando. El brutal hombre empezó a golpear a Rei con saña: lo puso de pie, le daba un puñetazo y como el gatito se desbalanceaba y caminaba hacia atrás, el tipo lo jalaba de nuevo tirando de su miembro provocando con esto estrías en la delgadísima piel de ese órgano.

Rei comenzó a gritar, estaba muy asustado y no podía defenderse por aquel hombre era mucho mas fuerte que el. Apretó sus ojos cuando vio que un nuevo puñetazo iba a impactarse contra su rostro pero este nunca llegó. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio que el tipo estaba tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado por un joven. ERA EL CHICO QUE LO HABIA IMPACTADO UNOS DIAS ANTES.

Rei se sorprendió mucho viendo con que maestría y elegancia ese chico sometía a aquel hombre no dejándole mas opción mas que escapar. Cuando el rufián se alejó, un terror recorrió el cuerpo del chino solo de pensar lo que le pasaría por no haber cumplido con los deseos de alguien que ya había pagado por el. Con resentimiento se acercó al extraño joven y le empezó a golpear con sus puños el pecho, pero sin usar casi nada de fuerza.

-¿porqué lo hiciste?- brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos

-por que te estaba defendiendo estúpido- se mostró indignado el defensor

-NO, tu no sabes lo que acabas de hacer, me van a castigar

-¿QUIÉN TE VA A CASTIGAR? ESE TIPO ESTABA ABUSANDO DE TI- ahora la indignación ya no era contra Rei.

- ...-

-DIMELO- zarandea un poco al gato por los hombros

-El patriarca...mi padre

El tatuado abrió enormemente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿cómo un padre era capaz de vender a su hijo?. Rei lo abrazó fuertemente como buscando protección y el peliazulado no pudo negarse a devolver el abrazo, dejando que aquel chico de facciones llamativas descargara todo su dolor en su pecho. Con la mano izquierda empezó a acariciarle su negruzca cabellera, se sentía a gusto abrazándolo.

-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó con suave voz al chino

-Rei, me llamo Rei Kon- contestó débilmente tratando de guardar en sus oídos la dulce voz del desconocido- ¿y tu?

-Kai Hiwatari

Todavía permanecieron otro rato ahí abrazados, solo escuchando el sonido de las hojas moviéndose con el viento. Mas tarde se sentaron a charlar:

-¿de dónde vienes Kai? Tu no eres de por aquí

-soy ruso-japonés

-¿y qué haces visitando China?

-Solo viajo por diversión

-Pero debes viajar mucho, tu maleta es muy grande- dijo con gracia al ver la vieja mochila cargada de cosas- ¿por qué no te hospedas en la aldea?

-No, prefiero acampar al aire libre- Kai seguía preocupado por lo que el Chino le había dicho momentos antes- Rei, por favor, explícame cómo es eso que te van a castigar, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- con dolor vio como el rostro acanelado de nuevo fue humedecido por las lágrimas

-No, nadie puede ayudarme- se levantó y echó a correr

-REI, POR FAVOR ESPERA- Kai ya no pudo detenerlo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

la noche había caído sobre la pequeña aldea, todos se encontraban reunidos en el centro. Todo era iluminado por antorchas. Había una tarima en la cual había una silla en la que estaba sentado el hombre que había sido golpeado por Kai en la tarde, de pie se encontraba el patriarca y Rei estaba arrodillado con las manos anudadas en la espalda.

-Rei Kon- habló con voz fuerte el patriarca- has deshonrado a un buen hombre. TU tienes la obligación de ayudar a la gente a liberarse de sus demonios internos, es por eso que hoy serás castigado- el patriarca le da un látigo al hombre y le dice- usted es el indicado

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, desamarró las manos de Rei, le rompió la ropa de la espalda y le dio el primer latigazo. Rei arqueó su espalda y un escalofrío le enchinó su cuerpo, ni bien acababa de recuperarse del quemante dolor cuando de nuevo otro latigazo le desgarró la piel de su espalda. En ese momento el neko ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas y estas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, uniéndose en su barbilla para finalmente aterrizar en el piso. La vista se le nubló por un instante pero un rayo de luz de nuevo entró en su vida

-¡ALTO!- una imponente voz hizo voltear a todos

-Kai- musitó sorprendido el neko viendo como el ruso caminaba hacia el patriarca

-SUELTELO

-Pero en este momento está siendo castigado por sus malos actos

-Estoy enterado de para lo que sirve este muchacho, así que quiero alquilarlo y si ustedes lo golpean no me servirá de mucho- Rei desorbitó sus ojos mirando a Kai

-Pero el solo es para los habitantes de la aldea

-Estoy dispuesto apagar por el- del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un valioso reloj que hace que la mirada del patriarca brille con avaricia

-Mmm, veo que nos estamos entendiendo- examina el reloj minuciosamente- este es un excelente reloj. Esta bien, puede llevarse al muchacho

-Lo quiero por una semana

-¿QUEE?

Usted sabe que el reloj que le di vale mucho mas que la mayoría de las tierras de esta zona. Así que el precio es justo

El patriarca miró de nuevo el reloj, el viajero tenía razón, valía demasiado y bien valía la pena alquilar al muchacho por una semana por un apaga como esa.

-Esta bien, se lo puede llevar. Pero solo una semana, ni un día mas.

-Trato hecho

Kai le hizo una seña con la mirada a Rei para que lo siguiera. Por un tramo no intercambiaron ni una palabra, Kai se mantenía 2 pasos al frente del chico. Pero cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea el ruso abrazó efusivamente a Rei.

-Discúlpame, no pude llegar antes

-Kai- Rei estaba atónito por esta reacción. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado

-Traté de llegar pronto, pero no sabía cómo llegar a tu aldea- por fin se siente rodeado por los brazos del neko

-Gracias Kai

El bicolor encaminó a Rei hacia su pequeño campamento, hizo una fogata y con un trozo de tela húmeda limpió los latigazos de la espalda del chino.

Kon se sentía muy extraño, nadie lo había tratado de esa manera y ahora ese desconocido limpiaba sus heridas con suavidad pero sin malicia. Pero en ese momento recordó el valioso reloj que Kai había dejado en prenda. De alguna forma el debía pagar lo que el bicolor había hecho por el y la única manera que tenía de hacerlo era con su cuerpo. Pero para el no sería ningún sacrificio, al contrario, lo haría con enorme gusto por que Kai se había portado muy bien desde que lo conoció además de que su personalidad lo había impactado.

Giró su cuerpo para poder encarar a Hiwatari, se miraron por unos momentos con dulzura reconociendo sus rostros apreciando por fin con detenimiento las facciones del otro. La luz de la fogata ayudaba a suavizar los rasgos. La llama era fácilmente consumida por el intenso carmesí de Kai, mientras que se avivaba en los dorados ojos de Rei.

Con cuidado el neko tomó la mejilla tatuada y acercó sus labios cerrando los ojos, sintiendo suave la respiración de Kai. Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de besarlo, Kai lo detuvo

-Espera, tu no quieres hacer esto

-Si quiero

-No, solo estas confundido – Rei se sintió extraño, nunca nadie lo había detenido- tu lo que sientes es tal vez agradecimiento. Yo solo quise sacarte de ahí para que no te golpearan, pero eso no te obliga a nada conmigo

-Pero Kai

-Rei, no deseo tu cuerpo, solo quiero que estés bien- le besa su frente- ya es muy tarde- se levanta y de su maleta saca 2 frasadas- duerme, tu día ha sido muy largo. Descansa.

Rei se recuesta sobre la tierra y siente como Kai lo arropa con suavidad, el solo corresponde con una infantil sonrisa y cierra sus ojos. Kai se va un poco mas lejos y se acuesta dormir.

Ya algo entrada la madrugada el fuerte frío hace que Hiwatari abra los ojos y ve como Rei esta titiritando de frío pero está dormido. Kai se levanta y se recuesta junto al chino, pero lo despierta

-Kai

-Ssh, estás temblando de frío

Rei se gira y se acerca a Kai, pero no pega su cuerpo, solo siente un inigualable confort con el calor que el otro cuerpo emana. El chino no está acostumbrado a la intemperie por que por ese lado su padre lo tiene muy cuidado: le da una buena cama, ropa bonita a la usanza china y buena comida, para que se mantenga hermoso y sigan pagando mucho por el.

La mañana inicia, Rei abre sus ojos pero no ve a Kai "¿a dónde habrá ido?" se pregunta, pero por fin en mucho tiempo amanece feliz por que durmió junto a alguien que se preocupó por el pero que en ningún momento hizo el intento de propasarse. Gracias al cielo que una semana la pasará al lado de ese ruso, no sabe que mas pasará, pero cuando menos dormirá tranquilo sabiendo que nadie lo lastimará.

**PPBKAI CONTINUARA...**

Que les pareció este primer capitulo de mi nueva y loca historia? Espero que les haya interesado un poco, la verdad los primeros capítulos son para ir conociendo mejor a los personajes y algunos de los cambios que irán sufriendo pero después les prometo que habrá un cambio inesperado en la historia así que espero seguir viéndolos por aquí

Por favor, por favor, por favor¡dejen un review! Con todos sus comentarios y sugerencias, no se, tal vez ustedes tengan mejores ideas y podamos llegar a un mejor final

Les agradezco que me hayan leido

BESOS PPBKAI 


	2. Chapter 2

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**NOTA: como ya habrán podido notar, el titulo esta en 2 diferentes idiomas: la primera parte esta en latín, y la segunda en alemán. Durante la historia estos 2 se encontrarán aparte del inglés, francés e italiano (posiblemente algo de ruso y japonés), así que no crean que solo de loca le puse un titulo tan largo y mezclado.**

**Review: **

Rei se gira y se acerca a Kai, pero no pega su cuerpo, solo siente un inigualable confort con el calor que el otro cuerpo emana. El chino no está acostumbrado a la intemperie por que por ese lado su padre lo tiene muy cuidado: le da una buena cama, ropa bonita a la usanza china y buena comida, para que se mantenga hermoso y sigan pagando mucho por el.

La mañana inicia, Rei abre sus ojos pero no ve a Kai "¿a dónde habrá ido?" se pregunta, pero por fin en mucho tiempo amanece feliz por que durmió junto a alguien que se preocupó por el pero que en ningún momento hizo el intento de propasarse. Gracias al cielo que una semana la pasará al lado de ese ruso, no sabe que mas pasará, pero cuando menos dormirá tranquilo sabiendo que nadie lo lastimará.

**Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

**CAPITULO 2: **

Rei recorre los alrededores con su vista y encuentra que la maleta sigue donde la dejó anoche así que no debe tardar en regresar. Con algo de pereza se levanta y camina entre los árboles para buscar algo de fruta.

Es molesto caminar, las heridas de un día anterior molestan a cada paso y esto lo obliga a buscar fruta que este en las partes bajas. Encuentra algunas bayas que no están muy buenas, pero se pueden comer. Feliz de la vida regresa al campamento y se encuentra con que Kai ya regresó así que decide jugarle una broma: se esconde detrás de un árbol y observa divertido las reacciones del ruso

Kai deja en el suelo unas ardillas que había cazado, ve que Rei no está pero le resta importancia. De nuevo batalla para encender la fogata, se tarda un rato y no hay señas de Rei, esto lo empieza a preocupar

-Rei- habla un poquito mas alto- REI – grita un poco mas fuerte y con mirada asustada camina alrededor. Esta actitud asusta al neko que enseguida sale de su escondite

-Aquí estoy Kai- dice con una sonrisa en los labios que es borrada cuando Kai se acerca y lo zarandea de los hombros

-No te vuelvas a alejar asi

-Pero, yo solo fui por fruta

-No Rei, hay grupos de rebeldes muy bien escondidos y te pueden atrapar

-Lo siento Kai- baja su vista mortificado de haber asustado al ruso

Sin decir mas Kai se da media vuelta y regresa a la fogata para preparar las ardillas y hacer un poco de café. Parte del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, la comida sabía a rayos pero a Rei no le importaba por que le agradaba la compañía del seco ruso. La curiosidad lo estaba matando ¿por qué Kai hablaría de grupos rebeldes?

-Kai¿cuáles son esos grupos de los que hablas?

-Hay algunos grupos que están siendo perseguidos y se sabe que se han refugiado en estos bosques

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-Por que yo soy encargado de buscarlos

-Entonces no eres un viajero

-No, así que te quedarás aquí solo durante el día así que no hagas fuego y no te alejes. Este es un lugar seguro

Rei seguía teniendo algunas dudas, pero con la actitud de Kai ya no se animó a preguntar mas. Terminaron sus alimentos y Kai tomó su maleta, repitió las advertencias a Rei y se marchó

KAI'S POV

Soy un estúpido ¿para qué me metí en el lío de rescatar a ese muchacho? Creo que corre mas peligros estando conmigo que en su pueblo. Si lo dejo solo corre el riesgo de que lo capturen, pero si lo traigo conmigo tendría que sabe toda la verdad. Mi vida ya es bastante complicada como para que todavía incluya a mas gente en ella.

END KAI'S POV

Escondido entre los arbusto Kai saca de su maleta una laptop y con ella comienza a rastrear información que mas adelante entregará a sus superiores obteniendo por ello una muy buena paga.

-Te atrapé maldito- dice con una sonrisa al terminar de decodificar la información que ha estado rastreando durante horas. El sol se ocultará en un rato mas y no desea que Rei este solo cuando caiga la oscuridad así que guarda todos sus artefactos y camina a prisa para regresar a su campamento.

Cuando llega es recibido por la dulce sonrisa del neko que lo mira con ojos de infinita felicidad lo que ennoblece el corazón de Kai.

Está muy cansado así que con pesadez se recuesta en el duro piso boca abajo, sintiendo molestos calambres en su espalda por haber permanecido todo el día en una mala posición. Sus párpados se sienten pesados y sin poner resistencia va cerrando los ojos pero unos finos dedos hacen presión justo en los puntos donde el dolor es mas agudo. Gira su rostro viendo como Rei es el que está dando ese oportuno y relajante masaje.

Rei siente una inmensa atracción por esa espalda tan ancha y llena de firma musculatura, presiona sobre los hombros, desciende por los costados y aterriza en la estrecha cintura siendo despertado por la penetrante mirada de Kai que de nuevo ha sido hechizado por la dulzura de Rei.

Esto hace que Rei se sonroje y detenga su masaje. Kai también se abochorna y finge que ya está dormido. Sin hacer mucho movimiento Rei se acomoda a un lado y jala una frazada par cubrirlos a ambos. Kai está consciente de todo lo que está haciendo el chino pero no abre sus ojos, por alguna extraña razón ese chico lo pone nervioso. El no debe doblegar su corazón ante nadie, su modo de vida se lo impide, esa semana será muy larga y se sigue reprendiendo así mismo por haber cometido ese enorme error.

Mientras que Rei se encuentra feliz por que de nuevo compartirá su sueño con el callado chico ruso, no se explica por qué se siente tan bien cuando está junto a el. Todo el día estuvo escribiendo sus nombres en la tierra para después borrarlos con una rama y escribirlos de nuevo. Ahora que era de noche y sentía de nuevo su calor se acercó para esperar felizmente la mañana.

El día siguiente es igual al anterior: desayunan y hablan muy poco, Kai se retira y llega hasta el atardecer terriblemente fatigado por que ese día ha sido mas pesado que el anterior.

-Te ves terrible Kai

-Y me siento peor. Iré al lago a tomar un baño

-¡voy contigo!- dice Rei animado poniendo nervioso a Kai

-como gustes- tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible

cuando llegan al lago remueven sus ropas, uno y otro miran sus cuerpos de reojo queriéndose saltar encima pero el pudor los hace desistir de esa loca idea. Kai siente calor en su piel que sabe no tiene nada que ver con el clima así que se mete al agua que está helada, pero relaja sus músculos tan tensos. Rei le hace segunda y se para al lado de Kai no pudiendo esconder sus mejillas abochornadas.

Sin decir nada se sumerge en el agua siendo seguido por la carmesina mirada. Cuando regresa a la superficie lleva en sus manos unas hojas que explicó, son usadas por su pueblo para bañarse.

Se acerca suavemente a Kai y comienza a frotarle el pecho. El ruso no dice nada, solo se queda estático mirando cada uno de los finos movimientos del chino hasta que por fin mueve una de sus manos y quita una parte del estropajo de hojas para con ella él también limpiar los hombros de Rei que inmediatamente se erizan ante el contacto con su piel. Como es clásico en su extraña relación, no dicen nada solo se limitan a sentir como cada músculo es tensado conforme el estropajo va limpiando.

Kai ya no soporta mas, necesita besar los labios de Rei así que lo rodea con sus fuertes brazos y lo atrae a su cuerpo. Rei corresponde el abrazo pero sin quitar la vista de los ojos del ruso.

Sus mejillas están completamente abochornadas, ese beso esta a punto de ocurrir, por fin tendrán la oportunidad de compartir el calor de sus labios.

Con suavidad Kai toma a Rei por la cintura pudiendo rozar por primera vez en su vida ese par de sedosos labios que parece que nacieron para ser suyos, para que le pertenezcan. Sus ojos se cierran con este contacto. Casi pueden oír sus corazones latiendo fuertemente por la emoción de sentirse tan cerca, como si se hubieran amado desde antes de conocerse.

Kai saca un poco su lengua para repasar primero el labio superior y luego el inferior para finalmente pedir un permiso mudo y suplicante para poder llegar un poco mas adentro. Rei solo quiere sentirse cerca de Kai así que de inmediato concede el acceso sintiendo una lengua caliente que es el complemento perfecto de la suya.

Kai baja la mano que había colocado en la nuca para acariciar un poco la piel de la espalda del gatito logrando un escalofrío doloroso, es entonces cuando recuerda que las heridas aún deben de estar sensibles. Rompe el exquisito beso para solo mirar a Rei a los ojos haciendo la pregunta muda de "¿te duele?" Rei comprende a la perfección respondiendo en voz baja "poquito". Kai no quiere que nada le duela a ese hermosos cuerpo así que lo gira para que le de la espalda y con el estropajo limpia con ternura tratando de no lastimarlo.

Mucho tiempo pasan abrazados escuchando sus calmadas respiraciones y viendo la luna y las estrellas. Ese es el regalo callado que Kai le puede dar en ese momento a Rei. Salen del agua para arroparse e irse a dormir. Kai desearía hacerle el amor a ese chico, pero está consciente de la difícil vida que ha levado y no quiere obligarlo a nada, y menos a ponerlo en un punto de difícil decisión .

-Rei, no quiero que esto acabe- lo abraza pegándolo a su pecho

-No, yo tampoco Kai. Quiero quedarme contigo- se acurruca en ese pecho que le pertenece

-Todavía tenemos varios días, después encontraremos una solución. Ahora duerme, quiero arrullar tu sueño

Inician otra noche tranquila, pero esta es diferente a las anteriores. Esa barrera de indiferencia se ha roto para dar paso a un sentimiento suave como su respiraciones que chocan mientras duermen.

Los demás días trascurren mas o menos iguales, aunque ahora ya platican y se han contado muchos secretos de su infancia que nunca le habían contado a nadie. Pero Kai sigue sin contarle del todo su extraño presente, tiene miedo de que si Rei se llegara a enterar de sus verdaderas funciones corra peligros de los que el no lo pueda cuidar. Paro ahora tiene todo su corazón lleno de un solo nombre: Rei y no sabe que hará con ello. Pero finalmente unos días de felicidad absoluta no le hacen mal a nadie.

ULTIMO DIA JUNTOS. NOCHE

Un nuevo baño se están dando en el lago, pero sus miradas están tristes ¿será ese el último momento que pasarán juntos?

-Será mejor que te prepares, mañana te llevaré de regreso a tu pueblo

-No Kai no quiero irme. No quiero regresar a esa maldita vida que me da mi padre

-Pero el trato era por solo una semana- estas palabras hacen enfurecer al neko

-¿pero qué clase de enfermo eres¿solo me trajiste para esto? No me haces el amor, no me salvas, entonces ¿qué querías de mi?- sus ojos se humedecen, Kai no puede creer lo que esta escuchando- yo...yo creí que tu me querías Kai, eso me hacía feliz. "el trato era por solo una semana " ¿y estas noches también fueron un trato?- su amargo llanto amarga también el agua dónde están- me decepcionas Kai, te creí un hombre de verdad. Que bueno que mañana regreso a mi casa, cuando menos ahí si se para lo que sirvo- se encamina para salir del agua pero Kai lo detiene del brazo

-Rei por favor- mira con dolor a Rei que suelta de su agarre y sale del agua con gran determinación, se arropa y va al campamento.

Kai hace lo mismo tratando de alcanzar a Rei. Cuando llega al campamento el minino esta hecho bolas cerca de una piedra y Kai se sienta a su lado.

-Perdóname por favor, no quise lastimarte, lo que pasa es que no se qué hacer

-Pero lo hiciste, me dolió que me dijeras que solo era un trato. Soy un estúpido al creer que me querías, eres demasiado para mi Hiwatari Kai, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada.

-Rei, yo te quiero

-Si, pero no tanto como yo. No quiero estar enfadado contigo esta última noche, abrázame- Kai rodea a Rei con un brazo y se recuestan en el piso

-Te quiero Rei, pero no sé que sea lo mas correcto para ti. Pero créeme, encontraré la forma de salvarte, lo juro.

Las palabras de Kai habían sonado huecas a los oídos de Rei, parecía que estaba diciendo una frase por compromiso. Pero de todos modos deseaba abrazarlo durante toda la noche, eran sus últimos momentos de tranquilidad total y no los quería desperdiciar discutiendo en un tema sin chiste.

0000000000000000000000000000000

la maldita mañana llegó mas temprano de lo que ambos deseaban. El trato había llegado a su fin y debían cumplirlo. Con gran pesadez se levantaron, desayunaron pero Kai no fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones, quería pasar ese día por completo con Rei.

Casi todo el día lo pasaron abrazados, besándose, cada uno ocultaba unas enormes ganas de llorar, no querían separarse pero las cosas debían ser así.

Kai había estado investigando al padre de Rei y sabía que a pesar de que vivía en la pequeña aldea era muy poderoso, si tomaba al chico así como así los buscaría hasta encontrarlos. Debía encontrar la forma de llevárselo por la buena, pero cuando menos ese día tendrían que separarse.

Lamentablemente las horas pasaron volando y el atardecer los alcanzó. Subieron a una pequeña roca donde pudieron observar melancólicamente el sol ocultarse entre las colinas

-Es hora- anunció con desgano Kai

Caminaron pesadamente de regreso a la aldea, todavía un kilómetro antes se dieron un último y apasionado beso

-Voy a regresar por ti Rei y te llevaré conmigo. Pero debes estar consciente que mi vida es muy dura

-No me importa Kai, quiero estar contigo, no importa a donde vayas

-Ten paciencia, no importa cómo, pero te sacaré de aquí

Retomaron su camino, al poco tiempo empezaron a oír ruidos de gente, lo cual anunciaba que estaban cerca de la aldea. En cuanto llegaron a la entrada se encontraron con que el patriarca ya los estaba esperando

-Veo que es un hombre de palabra, lo trajo exacto a los 7 días

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo

Ya no quiso volver a mira al neko, si lo hacía sería capaz de cometer una estupidez y no salvaría a Rei de nada.

El chino por su parte vio con enorme dolor como su ruso daba media vuelta y se perdía entre la oscuridad del bosque, tenía ganas de correr para alcanzarlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo volvería a ver, no sabía cuando, pero paciente esperaría ese día

PPBKAI CONTINUARA...

AY AY AY COMO ME DUELEN LAS DESPEDIDAS (PPB LLORANDO)¿CUENTO SE IRA A TARDAR KAI EN REGRESAR? ESPERO QUE NO MUCHO POR QUE CON ESA CLASE DE VIDA QUE LLEVA REI NO CREO QUE AGUANTE MUCHO TIEMPO.

QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMABLEMENTE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW, ME ALEGRA VER GENTE NUEVA LEYENDO MI FIC:

INTEGRA- SAMA

NANAMI

MIAVID

MARIAN TAO D HIWATARI

CLAUDEL K. BUNKEL

NADRYL

DANI HIWATARI

LACRYMA KISMET

NEKOT

KEYSIE MAXWELL

KAIRI HIWATARI KON

DER ENGEL DER TOTEN

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, NOS VEMOS Y LES DESEO LO MEJOR

BESOS PPBKAI


	3. Chapter 3

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**NOTA: como ya habrán podido notar, el titulo esta en 2 diferentes idiomas: la primera parte esta en latín, y la segunda en alemán. Durante la historia estos 2 se encontrarán aparte del inglés, francés e italiano (posiblemente algo de ruso y japonés), así que no crean que solo de loca le puse un titulo tan largo y mezclado.**

**Review: **

-Veo que es un hombre de palabra, lo trajo exacto a los 7 días

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo

Ya no quiso volver a mira al neko, si lo hacía sería capaz de cometer una estupidez y no salvaría a Rei de nada.

El chino por su parte vio con enorme dolor como su ruso daba media vuelta y se perdía entre la oscuridad del bosque, tenía ganas de correr para alcanzarlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo volvería a ver, no sabía cuando, pero paciente esperaría ese día

**Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

**CAPITULO 3**

3 semanas han pasado, el corazón de Rei se siente solo, no ha perdido ni por un minuto la esperanza de que Kai regrese, pero eso no quita que sus días hayan sido duros.

Como de costumbre, ha seguido siendo alquilado por el hombre que en vez de protegerlo lo usa para su propio beneficio, y de vez en cuando, placer.

Un jueves, el hermoso gatito esta cepillando su cabellera, entado en su alcoba cuando escucha una fuerte y dominante voz en la entrada de su casa

-¿dónde está el patriarca? Quiero hablar con el

ESA VOZ, NO PODIA SER. Rei creyó estar alucinando, sus deseos tan grandes de volver a ver Kai lo habían hecho enloquecer, pero de nuevo lo escuchó

-no tengo su tiempo, quiero hablar con el AHORA

Rei salió corriendo de su habitación y lo vio ahí parado, tan alto, tan gallardo, tan seductor como solo Kai podía ser. Llevaba consigo su inseparable mochila vieja, pero su ropa era diferente, muy fina y todo el lugar se invadió de su fresca fragancia, a punto estaba de correr a sus brazos cuando de otra habitación salió el tan temido patriarca

-QUE ESCANDALO ES ESTE!. – mira con enojo al joven ruso

-Vine a hacer un trato con usted

-¿quiere llevarse a Rei otra semana?- voltea a ver a su hijo que solo tiembla en su lugar – pero ahora le costará mas caro

-Ja, no quiero llevármelo por una semana

-¿entonces a qué ha venido?

-Vine a hacerle un buen trato

Inmediatamente entendió que se trataba de dinero, así que cambiando su actitud invitó al muchacho a tomarse una copa con el, obviamente sentado cerca de su hermoso hijo, sabía que por ahí iba el asunto.

-Se ve que usted es un hombre de negocios Sr...

-Manson- contestó Kai. Rei seguía fingiendo que estaba en lo suyo

-Sr. Manson , así que usted dirá ¿cuál es ese buen trato que viene usted a proponerme?

-Quiero llevarme a Rei

-Bueno, como ya le expliqué, esta vez será un poquito mas costoso. Usted sabe, el pueblo está pasando por una crisis

-No me ha entendido...quiero llevarme a Rei...- da un sorbo mas a su vino- quiero comprarlo

-QUEEEE?

-QUEEE?- Rei tampoco pudo evitar corear la pregunta

-Si, quiero comprar a Rei

-¡pero eso es imposible, Rei no está a la venta, él es el objeto de adoración del pueblo

-NO ME VENGA CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES, aquí todo tiene un precio y estoy dispuesto a pagar muy bien por este muchachito

-Pues dudo mucho que usted tenga como para pagar algo así

-Ni siquiera... por esto- abre su mochila vieja solo para descubrir que esta llena de joyas – revíselas, cuéntelas y verá que el precio es mas que justo. Usted nunca en su vida logrará juntar esta cantidad de joyas prestando a Rei en ratitos

El demonio de la avaricia se apoderó del cuerpo del patriarca que patéticamente saltó sobre la mochila quedándose pasmado solo de ver el tamaño de esas joyas. De verdad valía la pena, el mantener tan hermoso a su hijo hacía que le quedaran pocas ganancias y este Sr. Manson salía de la nada y le ofrecía inmensas riquezas para llevárselo.

Rei estaba atónito ¿cómo es que Kai era capaz de pagar todo eso por el? Miró sorprendido a Kai, este le devolvió una discreta sonrisa que le llenó el corazón.

-Pues...es una buena oferta pero, creo que no abarca

-Esta bien, entonces olvídelo- toma la maleta, la cierra y se encamina a la salida. El patriarca no puede permitir eso, iba a perder mas por menos

-Sr. Manson- llama la atención del ruso- si no fuera por que este dinero será usado por el bien del pueblo no lo aceptaría. Está bien puede llevarse a Rei

-Sabía que estaba tratando con un hombre inteligente- contesta Kai con una falsa sonrisa. –Rei , recoge algunas cosas. Nos vamos

-SIII

Rei no puede ocultar su felicidad. Toma cualquier bolsa que tiene cerca y hecha en ella solo lo mas indispensable, no hay tiempo que perder, el ya quiere irse con Kai en ese momento.

En 5 minutos ha iniciado su camino junto a Kai. La felicidad los desborda a ambos, como niño chiquito Rei busca la mano de Kai para estrecharla y seguir caminando. Un par de kilómetros mas adelante los está esperando un hombre en una carreta y la abordan. En cuando cierran la puerta se echan encima uno sobre otro dándose un arrebatador beso que deja a ambos sin aliento.

-Te extrañé mucho Kai

-Yo también koneko

-¿a dónde vamos?

-La carreta nos llevará a la ciudad, de ahí iremos a la estación del tren- de su ropa saca unos papeles muy bien doblados- ten, cuídalos son unos documentos con los cuales te puedo sacar del país, te llevaré a Rusia, a mi casa.

Rei no puede creerlo, es como un cuento hecho realidad: regresa a rescatarlo, paga una fuerte suma por el y ahora lo lleva a otro país para finalmente establecerlo en su casa.

-Kai ¿cómo conseguiste estos papeles? Y ¿de dónde salieron tantas joyas?

-Yo vengo de una familia poderosa, por eso es que tenemos mucho dinero e influencias. Los papeles los conseguí por que soy Coronel de las fuerzas rusas así que tengo algunos "amigos". Y las joyas eran de mi madre

-Pero por qué las diste, estoy seguro que eran muy importantes para ti

-Si, me traían muchos recuerdos- le besa su nariz- pero en primera ni las uso, son de mujer. Y en segunda...tu eres mas importante que esas joyas.

Las palabras del ruso le conmovieron infinitamente. Por un momento se quedó solo mirándolo, para después salarle encima y abrazarlo con desesperación.

Durante el resto del camino solo se abrazaron a acariciaron. Cuando entraron a la ciudad Rei observaba divertido por la ventana todo con novedad. El nunca había salido de su pueblo natal.

Por fin llegaron a la estación del tren, caminaron hacia una zona donde había varios lockers, de uno de ellos Kai sacó 2 maletas y 2 abrigos, uno de ellos se lo entregó a Rei

-Cuando lleguemos póntelo, allá hace mucho fío

Rei tomó el abrigo, era hermoso. Nunca había tocado una tela y una hechura tan fina. No puedo evitar la tentación y se lo probó. Era largo de color negro, se veía tan bien con el

-Mira, te queda la ropa fina. Cuando lleguemos allá te compraré mucha de esa

El gato ya no se lo quiso quitar así que con el abrigo ay la maleta subió al novedoso artefacto llamado ferrocarril. Un hombre muy amable los condujo a lo que sería su dormitorio. Se quedó pasmado al ver lo lujosamente decorada que estaba la habitación.

El fuerte silbato que anuncia la salida del tren asusta a Rei y brinca hasta los brazos de Kai que solo ríe por el acto infantil del gatito.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

al poco tiempo cae la noche, los 2 jóvenes están sentados al borde de la cama mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Sus cuerpos están temblorosos, saben lo que va a pasar y eso los pone muy nerviosos.

Kai estira su mano para iniciar suaves caricias en el hermosos rostro del chico, el calor de sus mejillas es muy elevado y Kai sonríe por esto. Rei se acerca lentamente al rostro de Kai hasta que inicia un profundo beso, pero este es diferente al que se dieron aquella vez en el lago, este es mucho mas profundo por que esta lleno de un solo sentimiento: amor.

Las caricias no se hacen esperar, la ropa estorba pero tienen toda una vida para disfrutarse así que no hay prisa. Unen sus manos entrelazando sus dedos escuchando sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Rompen el beso de sus labios pero ahora recorren nuevos caminos como las mejillas, los oídos y el cuello. Los ojos de Rei están cerrados, el calor y el olor de Kai lo enloquece y eso que apenas está empezando.

Kai suelta sus manos para apoyarse en los muslos de su chino y así besar con mas profundidad el cuello que insiste en esconderse bajo el cuello mao de la ropa. Rei siente desesperación por esto y aparte sutilmente por los hombros a Kai, se levanta de la cama y con calma desabrocha botón por botón su ropa.

Kai se queda embobado con esto, es tan sensual ver a Rei desnudarse a si mismo que no quiere intervenir, le gusta ver como el azabache remueve sus ropas solo para el.

Rei sabe que eso le esta gustan do al ruso así que inicia a mecer su cuerpo marcando el ritmo con el sonido de los rieles. Lleva sus manos hacia la cinta d que le rodea la cintura y la remueve, después, bajo su ropa desabrocha su pantalón y lo deja caer. Sabe que Kai está mas excitado que nunca así que haciendo gala de toda su sensualidad felina remueve su ropa interior. Ahora solo trae puesto el hábito de encima que muestra por los costados sus largas piernas, el ruso muere por que el gato se quite esa última prenda para dejar al aire su desnudez, pero eso no pasa, desgraciadamente sigue cerrada por que una pequeña cinta le abrocha por el costado.

Rei camina de nuevo hacia Kai sintiendo el interior de sus suaves muslos rozarse entre si. Cuando llega a su objetivo le pone las manos en los hombros y lo tumba de espaldas en la cama para iniciar un feroz ataque que deja sin palabras al ruso. Con algo de ansiedad le abre la ropa para dejar expuesto ese torso tan bien trabajado con ejercicio y comenzar a lamerlo y besarlo, mordisquear los rozados pezones y masajear los costados. Kai esta enloquecido de placer así que lleva sus manos a las aberturas laterales de la ropa de Rei para acariciarle los muslos con las yemas de los dedos arrancándole así suaves quejidos. Sube sus manos un poco mas para toparse con uno glúteos que piden a gritos ser acariciados. El bicolor quiere acariciarle la entrada a Rei, pero como por lo visto se trata de torturar a otro no lo hace, se detiene únicamente a acariciar los esponjosos glúteos que le recuerdan los panqués que le horneaba su nana cuando era un pequeño.

Rei ya no soporta esa tortura así que se endereza y con sus largos y finos dedos desamarra su ropaje para así por fin dejar a la vista de Kai su desnudez. Se ve hermoso deslizando su ropa por su espalda para finalmente depositarla en el suelo. Kai no puede creer que una criatura tan hermosa como el esté desnudo rogándole que lo posea. Se ve precioso pero siempre se puede hacer mas. Con sutileza empuja a Rei para poderse levantar de la cama, de su maleta saca un morral de terciopelo y de este una larga, muy larga cadena de oro y algunas piedras preciosas.

-¿qué es eso Kai?

-No iba a dar todas las joyas, y menos esta que era la favorita de mamá. Solía mandarle poner eslabones y piedras, decía que era mejor tener una sola joya portable que muchas pequeñas- iniciando como un juego la fue enredando en el cuerpo de Rei dándole luz a esa tersa piel quedando curiosamente en el ombligo una enorme perla . – y ahora, el toque final- desamarra la larga cabellera negra dejándola libre de bañar el cuerpo de Rei

Ahora si la vista es sublime, la cadena de joyas alrededor de su cuerpo como el cabello suelto lo asemejaba a una delirante alucinación celestial. Rei también está embelesado con las reacciones que le está sacando al ruso.

El resto de la noche la pasaron retozando en el colchón. Sublime fue el momento en el cual Kai logró entrar en el cuerpo de Rei, sintiendo como su miembro se abría paso entre las suave entrañas del chino, iniciándose a deslizarse entrando y saliendo para finalmente invadirlo con su semilla.

Rei también deseaba poseer a Kai así que los roles se invirtieron quedando así el ruso de espaldas al colchón con sus piernas abiertas exponiendo su parte mas vulnerable. La intromisión de Rei desvigró la entrada de nuestro sensual bicolor que siempre habría sido seme.

Fue una noche de entrega total en la cual se dieron rienda suelta a las pasiones. De alguna forma fue la primera vez de ambos, por parte de Rei era la primera vez que el sabía lo que se sentía hacer el amor y no estar temblando al abrir las piernas. Mientras que Kai había dejado que el oriental le penetrara, algo que meses antes para el hubiera sido una locura inimaginable.

La mañana llegó despertando a los 2 amantes quienes se arreglan y salen al carro comedor para desayunar. El resto del viaje lo pasan así amándose todo el tiempo, el ocasiones Kai le explica a Rei como es el mundo fuera de su pueblo. El clima cada vez es mas frío, eso es señal de que se están acercando a su destino, la lejana tierra de Rusia donde Rei tendrá que adaptarse a la difícil vida militar de Kai. Será un proceso muy difícil para el neko y solo lo logrará con el apoyo incondicional de su ruso bicolor.

Todo esto tiene mareado a Rei, su vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados y apenas está comenzando. A veces un escalofrío le recorre la espalda pensando en la posibilidad de qué haría en caso de que las cosas no resultaran bien con Kai, no tendría un lugar a donde ir. Pero justo cuando su rostro se deformaba con estos pensamientos, un tierno beso era depositado e sus labios junto con unas dulces palabras

-No tengas miedo gatito, siempre estaré a tu lado.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

ja ja ja¿a que ni se esperaban que Kai fuera a comprarlo? bueno, desgraciadamente no puedo explayarme mucho con mis comentarios, asi que directo al grano:

quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que dejaron un rev en el capi pasado

LACRYMA KISMET

MIAVID

MARIAN TAO D HIWATARI

ANGY B MIZUHARA

DANY HIWATARI

AIKA MIZAKI

SHINGRYU INAZUMA

**ANTES DE IRME QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS A MIS HERMOSAS AMIGAS QUE HAN ESTADO SUBIENDO HISTORIAS O CAPITULOS Y NO HE PODIDO NI SIQUIERA DARME UNA VULTECITA PARA LEERLOS, DISCULPEN, PERO ES QUE ME TIENEN MUY OCUPADA LAS OBLIGACIONES, PERO LES PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO TENGA UN TIEMPITO LIBRE LEERE TODO (AUNQUE ME TARDE 9 MESES)**

CUIDENSE MUCHO Y ESPERO SEGUIRLOS VIENDO

BESOS PPBKAI...


	4. Chapter 4

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**NOTA: como ya habrán podido notar, el titulo esta en 2 diferentes idiomas: la primera parte esta en latín, y la segunda en alemán. Durante la historia estos 2 se encontrarán aparte del inglés, francés e italiano (posiblemente algo de ruso y japonés), así que no crean que solo de loca le puse un titulo tan largo y mezclado.**

A partir de este capitulo es que iré anexando frases en los idiomas antes mencionados con las abreviaturas:

_Al. Alemán_

_In. Inglés _

_Fr. Francés_

_It. Italiano_

_Lat. Latín_

_Rs. Ruso_

_Jp. Japonés _

**Review: **

La mañana llegó despertando a los 2 amantes quienes se arreglan y salen al carro comedor para desayunar. El resto del viaje lo pasan así amándose todo el tiempo, el ocasiones Kai le explica a Rei como es el mundo fuera de su pueblo. El clima cada vez es mas frío, eso es señal de que se están acercando a su destino, la lejana tierra de Rusia donde Rei tendrá que adaptarse a la difícil vida militar de Kai. Será un proceso muy difícil para el neko y solo lo logrará con el apoyo incondicional de su ruso bicolor.

Todo esto tiene mareado a Rei, su vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados y apenas está comenzando. A veces un escalofrío le recorre la espalda pensando en la posibilidad de qué haría en caso de que las cosas no resultaran bien con Kai, no tendría un lugar a donde ir. Pero justo cuando su rostro se deformaba con estos pensamientos, un tierno beso era depositado e sus labios junto con unas dulces palabras

-No tengas miedo gatito, siempre estaré a tu lado.

**Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

**CAPITULO 4:**

La llegada de Rei a la capital rusa fue por demás desastrosa: se asustó con tanta gente, nunca había visto iluminación eléctrica, la gente hablaba un idioma desconocido para el y encima casi muere arrollado por un carro al quererse cruzar la calle así como así.

Por si eso fuera poco se ofendió cuando el chofer de Kai le abrió la puerta del lujoso auto, sintió que el tipo lo estaba tratando como retrasado mental y que no era capaz se entrar por su propio pie. Ya dentro del vehículo Kai le explicó muchas normas de cortesía que se usaban en la ciudad. Pero ahí no paró la cosa, cuando llegaron a la fastuosa mansión Hiwatari Rei se sintió intimidado al ver que los sirvientes hacían una vaya a la llegada de su jefe. Ya en el interior uno de los sirvientes tomó sus equipajes y los llevó a la recámara, Kai ya le había explicado que ese era el trabajo de la servidumbre pero Rei no lo perdía de vista, no fuera a ser que en una de esas le quisiera robar la bonita maleta que su novio le había regalado.

A la hora de la comida fue lo mismo, los platillos eran desconocidos para el además de que no podía comer a gusto siendo rodeado de tantos sirvientes que estaban atentos tanto a mantener impecable la mesa como a los tímidos movimientos del extraño chico que su patrón había llevado a vivir ahí y que les había dejado bien claro que a cualquier orden del felino chico, ellos la debía acatar **inmediatamente** por que desde ese día el también era señor de esa casa.

Los días siguientes fueron muy complicados para el pobre pueblerino que tuvo que soportar las discretas burlas del personal de servicio que se divertía con cada loca idea que se le ocurría.

Sin darse cuenta pasó año y medio y en ese lapso de tiempo él había cambiado mucho: ahora sus modales eran refinados, tenía buen gusto y estaba muy adelantado en sus clases con el maestro particular que le había contratado Kai.

Pero no solo su intelecto había cambiado, si no también su físico. Su alimentación ahora era mucho mejor que la que llevaba en su pueblo donde principalmente se alimentaban de frutas, ahora comía de la mejor carne y vino, esto hizo que su piel y cabello se hicieran mas suaves. Aunado a esto Kai lo tenía bajo un estricto régimen de entrenamiento al mas puro estilo militar que le había formado un estilizado y modelado cuerpo.

Si cuando llegó con Kai era hermoso ahora era una criatura que arrancaba suspiros a cada paso que daba.

Muy de vez en cuando iba a visitar a Kai a su oficina por que le excitaba verlo con su uniforme militar dando ordenes a medio mundo. Esto le calentaba tanto los ánimos que siempre terminaban haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio llevándose Kai la sorpresa de que su chico llevaba bajo la ropa solo la cadena que le había regalado en el tren enredada en su cuerpo.

Lo único que en ocasiones le ponía de mal humor era que Kai no le permitía salir como quiera de la mansión y si lo hacía debía de hacerse acompañar de los guardaespaldas. Rei estaba consiente de que esto era por su seguridad, pero aún así se sentía atrapado.

Un día en la anoche Kai llegó feliz por que se tomaría unos días de vacaciones y le informó que irían a Alemania para que conociera esta interesante ciudad. El gatito saltó de alegría, un viaje era justo lo que necesitaba para salir de su aburrimiento.

Ese mismo fin de semana ya estaba abordando un vuelo rumbo al desconocido país. En cuanto llegaron no perdieron tiempo y Kai lo llevó a recorrer algunos de los sitios mas hermosos del lugar. Cenaron en el _gasthaus (al. Restaurante) _mas lujoso de ese país.

Al siguiente día lo presentó con algunas de sus poderosas amistades y siguieron recorriendo la ciudad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Tenemos noticias de que Kai Hiwatari está aquí en la ciudad

-¿lo han visto?

-Si, se hace acompañar de un chico llamado Rei

-¿Rei que?

-No lo sabemos señor. Solo sabemos que se llama Rei

-No los pierdas de vista. Ese maldito Hiwatari me las tiene que pagar todas juntas, además de que no puedo permitir que saque a la luz la información que tiene

-No se preocupe, lo mantendremos vigilado

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

la feliz pareja lleva ya 4 días disfrutando plácidamente de sus vacaciones, han visitado todos los lugares históricos que hay que conocer y han recorrido los bares mas exclusivos arrancando suspiros en cada uno de ellos sin darse cuenta ni ellos ni sus guardaespaldas, que siempre a lo lejos un auto negro vigila sus movimientos.

Al quinto día por la mañana amanecen abrazados, entrelazando sus piernas riéndose de la cantidad de locuras que hicieron durante esa noche que fue especialmente loca por que al ocurrente de Kai se le ocurrió comprar un pervertido juguetito vibrador y lo estuvo usando toda la noche en su hermoso acompañante.

Después de arreglarse decidieron pedir a la habitación el desayuno, después de eso había planes de ir de compras , en eso estaban cuando tocaron violentamente a la puerta

TOC, TOC, TOC

_-Wer sind sie? (al. ¿quién es?)_- preguntó molesto el bicolor

_-Guten morgen (al_. _Buenos días) _¿ es usted Hiwatari Kai?

_-Ja (al. Si) _– abrió la puerta para ver quién le buscaba topándose con 4 hombres vestidos con el uniforme militar alemán- soy yo.

-Tenemos una orden de arresto en su contra- uno de ellos le toma por el brazo. Todo esto es seguido por la atónita mirada de Rei- será mejor que nos acompañe

-¿de qué cargos se me acusa?- pregunta colérico Kai tratándose de safar inútilmente del agarre- tengo derecho a saber de qué se me acusa.- siente como otro agente le sostiene el brazo opuesto

-SUELTEN A KAI- grita Rei saltándole encima a los agentes que lo detienen. Como Kai le enseñó defensa personal si logró golpear a uno de los agentes.

Este momento de descuido fue aprovechado por Kai que golpeó a su otro opresor. Otro agente intervino y dio un brutal golpe en el cuello a Rei que lo tiró al piso sin poderse mover. Esto enfureció enormemente al bicolor que de inmediato saltó sobre el hombre que se había atrevido a golpear de esa forma a su neko.

El cuarto agente al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, sacó su arma y la puso en la sien del desprevenido Ruso

-O nos acompaña o aquí mismo se muere

De nuevo los agentes detiene a Kai y por la fuerza lo sacan de la habitación donde ya hay varios curiosos en el pasillo.

-REI LLAMA A RUSIA, BUSCA AYUDA- grita Kai con desesperación alcanzando a ver por la rendija de la puerta que Rei todavía no se puede incorporar.

-KAAAAI- le grita desde dentro Rei con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando Rei se puede levantar del piso, corre a la maleta de Kai y de ella saca una agenda en la cual encuentra el nombre de su superior. Descuelga el teléfono y pide la larga distancia a Rusia.

-General Kuznestov?

_-Da? (rs. Si?) _

Soy Rei. Por favor necesito su ayuda, aquí en Alemania unos agentes se llevaron detenido a Kai sin siquiera decirnos bajo qué cargos es arrestado

-NO PUEDE SER ¿sabes a dónde lo llevaron?

-La placa de los agentes decía "oficina 39"

-Si, se a quien corresponde... no te reocupes. Toma todos sus papeles y vete para allá, no pierdas ningún detalle y mantenme informado

-Si General, lo mantendré al tanto

-CLICK

RUSIA OFICINA DEL GENERAL KUZNESTOV

BRIAN'S POV

Al fin detuvieron al malnacido de Hiwatari, ya era hora que alguien le pusiera un "estate quieto" a ese creído.

Se ve que mis buenos amigos están haciendo bien su trabajo. Si no le mando ayuda me voy a ver mal así que en 2 días le mando a alguien, cualquier incompetente estará bien.

FIN BRIAN'S POV

ALEMANIA

desesperadamente Rei toma todos los papeles de Kai y pide un taxi en la recepción que lo lleve a la oficina 39.

En cuanto llega al lugar pide informes por todas partes pero en primera le cuesta mucho darse a entender por que el apenas si conoce 2 palabras de alemán, además de que cuando le mostraba a alguien la identificación de Kai se hacían los desentendidos. Todo eso estaba siendo demasiado sospechoso.

Después de varias horas de estar preguntando, agotó su último recurso: sobornó a un señor de limpieza para que se metiera a buscar a Kai. Luego de un rato salió el señor y como pudo le dio a entender a Rei que le tenían en el cuarto de interrogatorio y que le estaban preguntando acerca de una misión que él había estado llevando hace año y medio en China.

Esto le erizó el cuerpo a Rei, era justo el tiempo en el cual él había conocido a Kai ¿estaría metido en ese lío por haberlo sacado de esa forma de su país natal?

**PPBKAI continuará...**

**¿como poder agradecer infinitamente todos los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado?**

**disculpen que no les pueda poner contestaciones individuales, me gustaria hacelo, pero apenas si tengo tiempo de medio comer algo en la tardecita y seguir con mis actividades, asi que solo pongo como siempre sus hermosos nombres que llenan de alegia esta historia:**

**MARIAN TAO D HIWATARI**

**LACRYMA KISMET**

**MIAVID**

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**

**DANI HIWATARI**

**NANAMI**

**AIKA MIZAKI**

**CLAUDEL K. BUNKEL**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**debido a la inmisericorde falta de tiempo, tendre que dejar suspendido este fic apartir del capitulo 6, es una historia que llevo mucho tiempo planeandola y por ello quiero que quede bien y despues del capi 6 la detendre hasta que de nuevo pueda tener tiempo de escribir con calma.**

**pero, como paso diario casi hora y media en el subterraneo, ocupo ese tiempo en escribir historias cortas que ire subiendo poco a poco. a esta coleccion le llame "crónicas en el subterraneo" (que original soy) asi que espero verlos tambien por ahi.**

**que quede bien claro que NO VOY A ABANDONAR este fic, solo lo suspendere de momento**

**por su atención, comprensión, y todo lo que acabe en "ción" gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**NOTA: como ya habrán podido notar, el titulo esta en 2 diferentes idiomas: la primera parte esta en latín, y la segunda en alemán. Durante la historia estos 2 se encontrarán aparte del inglés, francés e italiano (posiblemente algo de ruso y japonés), así que no crean que solo de loca le puse un titulo tan largo y mezclado.**

_Al. Alemán_

_In. Inglés _

_Fr. Francés_

_It. Italiano_

_Lat. Latín_

_Rs. Ruso_

_Jp. Japonés _

_nota: este capi ya lo leyeron algunos de ustedes, lo que pasa es que la pagina subio una semana despues el capi y como crei que no estaba, pues lo borre. para mas referencias, es en el que a varias les dio risa lo que "kai con el traje de rayas de la prision". no digo mas por que si no le quito la emocion a los que no han leido. gracias por sus reiews._

**Review: **

Después de varias horas de estar preguntando, agotó su último recurso: sobornó a un señor de limpieza para que se metiera a buscar a Kai. Luego de un rato salió el señor y como pudo le dio a entender a Rei que le tenían en el cuarto de interrogatorio y que le estaban preguntando acerca de una misión que él había estado llevando hace año y medio en China.

Esto le erizó el cuerpo a Rei, era justo el tiempo en el cual él había conocido a Kai ¿estaría metido en ese lío por haberlo sacado de esa forma de su país natal?

**Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

CAPITULO 5:

Las horas pasaban y la desesperación estaba matando a Rei, ni siquiera se le había permitido pasar a ver a su ruso . cuando la madrugada llegó el sueño venció al neko obligándolo a quedarse dormido en uno de los sillones.

En cuanto fue de día trató de nuevo que le dieran informes de Kai pero de nuevo nada. Por fin a las 12 del día vio que sacaban al bicolor escoltado por 2 agentes.

KAI"!!!- gritó con felicidad Rei

REI

¿a dónde lo llevan?

El prisionero será trasladado a otro distrito para que afronte su juicio

¿juicio¿por qué cargos?

El señor es acusado de traición a la patria entre otros- jalan a Kai para que siga caminando

PIDE AYUDA REI

Le llamé al General Kuznestov, el te enviará ayuda.

Con tristeza vio como lo subían a un automóvil y se lo llevaban . tratando de clamar sus nervios de nuevo le marcó al general para informarle lo que había ocurrido y para que le dejara claro cuando iba a llegar la ayuda que le había prometido.

El general le dijo que ya había hecho unas llamadas y que ya había enviado al mejor para que defendiera a Kai.

El pobre neko estaba desesperado, así que tomó la decisión de regresar al hotel, darse un baño y tomar mas dinero para ver qué podía hacer.

Cuando llegó a la recepción le informaron que tenía un recado de un señor llamado Oliver. Rei muy intrigado le marcó al número mencionado en el recado para ver de quién se trataba.

_Bonjour?(fr. Hola?)_

Ehm, es usted Oliver?

_Oui (fr. Si)_

Soy Rei Kon, usted me dejó un recado en la recepción del hotel dónde me hospedo con Hiwatari Kai

Oh oui¿es usted amigo de Kai?

Eso es mas bien lo que yo le pregunto a usted?

Verá, yo soy amigo de Kai desde hace tiempo y me enteré de que fue arrestado ayer en la mañana

Si pero hoy lo trasladaron a otro lugar par enfrentar su juicio

¿juicio¿pero supongo que ya le enviaron un buen abogado no?

No aún no llega, ayer le hablé al General Kuznestov y me dijo que enviaría al mejor y hace un momento le marqué de nuevo y dice que ya viene la ayuda en camino.

¿Kuznestov¡ese malnacido no va a hacer nada por Kai! Rusia tiene una embajada en Alemania así que si les fuera a enviar ayuda li hubiera hecho inmediatamente por medio de la embajada- eso preocupó mucho a Rei

¿y por qué el General no ayudaría a Kai?

Mira Rei, yo mejor que nadie se que ese general es de lo mas corrupto y traicionero que te puedas imaginar. Solo tú puedes salvar a Kai en estos momentos

¿y qué puedo hacer yo?

Mantente al pendiente de Kai, siempre lleva la mano sus papeles y mantenme informado de todo loque ocurra. Yo por mi parte trataré de ver qué puedo hacer.

Esta bien Oliver. Te agradezco tu apoyo

Pero recuerda: nunca confíes en Kuznestov

Esta bien

Después de esa conversación Rei se quedó mas confundido ¿en quién debía confiar?¿cómo saber quién es el traidor aquí? Era obvio que no tenía la respuesta, pero de momento le pareció que lo mas correcto sería seguir el consejo de Oliver y el permanecer al pie del cañón esperando cualquier noticia sobre su ruso.

KAI EN UN INTERROGATORIO PREVIO

Diga Sr. Hiwatari ¿por qué se atreve usted a difamar a honorables personalidades alemanas y de otras nacionalidades?

No sé de qué me habla- contesta como siempre estoico, sentado en una silla con las manos amarradas a su espalda

No se haga el que no sabe. Usted estuvo haciendo una investigación muy minuciosa mientras estuvo en China hace año y medio

Ustedes no tiene pruebas de que yo estuve ahí

O, claro que las tenemos. En primera – abre uno de los 2 sobres que tiene sobre la mesa- esta es una conversación que usted estuvo interceptando ilegalmente de la oficina del señor Boris en Moscú, y la señal fue seguida hasta una pequeña pero potente computadora en China. Muy ingenioso Sr. Hiwatari. Y no solo tenemos el reporte de Boris, si no de otras personas muy influyentes

¿ y a eso le llama prueba?- contestó Kai con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

nos hubiera sido casi imposible rastrear la señal hasta usted, solo que cometió un grave error- el rostro de Kai seguía inmutable aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso

¿y cuál es ese "error"?

que por medio de su computadora pidió al gobierno de Rusia que le fueran preparando unos papeles para poder sacar legalmente a un chico- esto hizo sudar frío a Kai que miró con terror oculto como ese hombre abría el segundo sobre y en la primera página aparecía a todo color una fotografía de Rei- sabemos que su nombre es Rei Kon y que desde que usted lo llevó a Rusia vive con usted. Mire señor Hiwatari, los cargos de lo que usted es acusado son muy graves. ¿qué le parece si hacemos un trato?

si nos entrega TODA la información que ha estado recabando desde ese día le prometo que saldrá libre, además de que mantendrá a salvo a su pequeño amigo. Tome en cuenta que Rei es muy bonito y sería una desgracia que muriera ¿o no?

INFELIZ- Kai salta de su asiento enfurecido por la vil amenaza que acaba de recibir

Piénselo, esto le conviene tanto a usted como a mi

Sin decir nada mas el interrogador salió de la sala dejando muy pensativo a Kai

KAI'S POV

Todo esto es muy raro. Si entrego la información fastidio a mi país, y ya allá me meteré en enormes líos, pero si debo pagar una cadena perpetua en Rusia bien lo vale para que Rei esté bien.

Rei gatito, ahora debes estar muy preocupado por mi, igual que yo por ti. Pero ¿cómo supieron lo de los papeles que pedí para ti? Si se los encargué a gente de confianza: a Sergei, a Ian y a ...si, debió ser el, el maldito de Kuznestov, para que los papeles tuvieran validez requerían de la firma de el.

Si, ahora comprendo por que me los tuvo tan rápido, si esos papeles tardan cuando menos 8 meses. Claro, si lo iba a usar después para fastidiarme. Pues ni modo, ya me veré las caras con el cuando nos encontremos en Rusia, pero de momento no puedo dejar que hagan daño a mi gatito, primero muerto antes que permitir eso.

FIN KAI'S POV

En la puerta del edificio donde tenían a Kai se encontraba parado un desvalido chinito preguntando como podía información sobre el Coronel ruso Hiwatari Kai. No consiguió nada hasta las 4:00 de la tarde ciando le dieron la feliz noticia de que podía pasar a hablar solo unos minutos con Kai.

Lo pasaron al mismo cuarto donde habían interrogado al bicolor.

KAAAI- casi se saltó la mesa para abrazar a Kai que no pudo corresponder e la señal de afecto por que todavía no lo desamarraban

¡gatito¡mi cielo!

Kai ¿cómo has estado, cómo te han tratado?

Bien, dentro de lo que cabe

Kai, han pasado muchas cosas raras desde ayer

Mmm, dímelo a mi

Déjame te cuento que en cuanto te sacaron del hotel le llamé al General

Ese desgraciado

Espérate, déjame te cuento el resto. Le conté lo de tu situación y me dijo que te mandaría al mejor para que te sacara de aquí. Como todo seguía igual le volví a llamar hoy en la mañana y "según el" ya casi estaba todo listo. Después regresé al hotel y en la recepción me dieron un recado de un tal Oliver

¿Oliver?- Kai parecía muy sorprendido

¿lo conoces?

Es un buen amigo, no sabía de el desde hace años

Pues me dijo que se había enterado de que te habían metido a la cárcel. Dice que va a tratar de ayudarte, pero sobretodo me recomendó que no confiara en Kuznestov.

Y tiene razón, me acabo de enterar de que es un traidor

¡¿Cómo?!

Pues resulta que me rastrearon de una misión que he llevado desde hace año y medio en la cual he conseguido información muy comprometedora de gente sumamente poderosa. El desgraciado del General los pasó el dato de los papeles que había pedido para sacarte de China y desde ahí me rastrearon y ahora quieren toda la onformación o si no me amenazaron con dañarte a ti

Kai

Pero no te preocupes, les entregaré todo par que me dejen libre y no te lastimen a ti

Por mi culpa estas metido en este lío

No mi cielo. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Ya pronto acabará todo esto y podremos regresar tranquilamente a casa. Escucha con mucha atención: todo está en mi oficina, en la caja fuerte hay 7 sobres rojos, entrégaselos todos. ¿recuerdas la combinación verdad?

Si la recuerdo

Pues les diré que tomen los documentos , pero necesito que tu estés presente par que constates que solo tomarán eso. Si necesitas testigos que sean Sergei o Ian, nadie mas ¿entendido?

Si Kai

SU TIEMPO SE ACABO!- anunció el guardia de la entrada

Kai, yo me quedo muy preocupado por ti

No te angusties neko bonito yo estaré bien. No te vayas de la oficina, en un momento anunciaré que tu les darás la información. GUARDIA! Llame a los agentes que llevan mi caso, tengo algo que anunciarles

En unos momentos entraron los mismos que habían interrogado con anterioridad a Kai quien les informó que quien les daría la información sería Rei.

Al siguiente día por la mañana el neko y 6 personas mas ya habían tomado un vuelo con rumbo a la Capital rusa. En cuanto llegaron a la oficina de Kai salió el falso de Brian Kuznestov

Rei ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Nada- tratando de sonar amable- los señores solo viene por unas cosas, eso es todo

¿qué clase de cosas? Si se puede saber

algunos papeles que necesita Kai. Si nos disculpas- haciendo sutilmente el ademán de que los deje pasar

ya no te preocupes por Hiwatari, ya le mandé la mejor ayuda

gracias General- y de nuevo el silencio par que Brian entendiera que los dejara pasar

em, ya los dejo, cualquier cosa que necesites Rei, estaré en mi oficina

gracias, te lo agradezco

todos entraron a la impecable oficina de Kai Hiwatari, cuidando de que nadie pudiera ver la combinación Rei abrió la caja fuerte y sacó los 7 sobres rojos. Los hombres le informaron que saldrían de regreso a Alemania hasta el día siguiente, que mientras el podía regresar a su casa siempre y cuando no se alejara mucho.

Ya en su mansión, Rei trató de ponerse en contacto con autoridades superiores rusas para que le ayudaran pero en ningún lado le hicieron caso y otros descaradamente le dijeron que debía ser el mismo Kai quien debía llamar, se notaba que el gobierno ruso se estaba lavando las manos así que el sería el único que podría ayudar a Kai.

Se fue a dormir muy preocupado, pero ya mañana regresaría a Alemania y liberarían a Kai que ya les entregó lo que ellos querían.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

**GRACIAS A:**

**LACRYMA KISMET**

**ANGIE HIWATARI**

**DANI HIWATARI**

**MARIAN TAO D HIWATARI**

**AIKA MIZAKI**

**MIA VID**

**NANAMI**

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**

**ANGY B. MIZUHARA**

**Y COMO YA NO ME ACUERDO DEL CHORO QUE ME AVENTE LA VEZ PASADA, SE LOS QUEDO A DEBER, SOLO ME ACUERDO QUE PUSE ALGO DE QUE KAI SE VERIA MUY SEXY CON EL UNIFORME DE RAYAS DE LA CARCEL Y QUE IBA A MAL COMER POR QUE AHI LA COMIDA ES MUY MALA**

**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS QUE ESTO PUEDA OCACIONAR**

**HOY ES 28-11-06 A LAS 5:30 DE LA TARDE Y ESTOY MAS QUE CANSADA ASI QUE ME DESPIDO DICIENDOLES LO DE SIEMPRE: LOS QUIERO MUCHO**


	6. Chapter 6

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**NOTA: como ya habrán podido notar, el titulo esta en 2 diferentes idiomas: la primera parte esta en latín, y la segunda en alemán. Durante la historia estos 2 se encontrarán aparte del inglés, francés e italiano (posiblemente algo de ruso y japonés), así que no crean que solo de loca le puse un titulo tan largo y mezclado.**

_Al. Alemán_

_In. Inglés _

_Fr. Francés_

_It. Italiano_

_Lat. Latín_

_Rs. Ruso_

_Jp. Japonés _

**Review: **

todos entraron a la impecable oficina de Kai Hiwatari, cuidando de que nadie pudiera ver la combinación Rei abrió la caja fuerte y sacó los 7 sobres rojos. Los hombres le informaron que saldrían de regreso a Alemania hasta el día siguiente, que mientras el podía regresar a su casa siempre y cuando no se alejara mucho.

Ya en su mansión, Rei trató de ponerse en contacto con autoridades superiores rusas para que le ayudaran pero en ningún lado le hicieron caso y otros descaradamente le dijeron que debía ser el mismo Kai quien debía llamar, se notaba que el gobierno ruso se estaba lavando las manos así que el sería el único que podría ayudar a Kai.

Se fue a dormir muy preocupado, pero ya mañana regresaría a Alemania y liberarían a Kai que ya les entregó lo que ellos querían.

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

**CAPITULO 6:**

A l siguiente día tomaron el vuelo de regreso a Alemania. Con un peso menos sobre sus hombros Rei se sentía feliz se que por sin vería de nuevo a Kai libre.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil, resulta que de nuevo la burocracia se interponía en su camino y debía esperar otros días mas para obtener una respuesta. No importaba el tiempo que tuviera que esperar, Rei se mantenía atento a cualquier cambio que pudiera haber con respecto a la situación de Kai.

3 días habían pasado ya y no había novedades además de que ya había llegado el supuesto abogado militar que iba a ayudar a Kai. Como era de esperarse llegó un muchacho larguirucho, peinado de raya abierta relamida, enorme nariz y por si fuera poco un maletín lleno de papeles en desorden.

No era mala persona, al contrario, le agradaba a Rei por que era muy tranquilo, solo que su problema es que era demasiado académico y le costaba trabajo enfrentarse a la gente. El se sentía muy honrado de poder representar al afamado Kai Hiwatari, solo que desgraciadamente su inexperiencia le impedía desarrollar un buen papel.

CUARTO DIA

-Coronel Hiwatari Kai, prepárese por que el día de hoy tendrá su primera audiencia

-¿QUEEE? Debe haber un error, no afrontaré ningún juicio. Yo ya debería estar libre

-yo no se nada. A mi me dieron esas ordenes y solo las cumplo. Así que apúrese.

A Kai no le quedó mas remedio que prepararse. Seguramente había un error que pronto se aclararía. Cuando ya estuvo listo lo sacaron de su celda para encaminarlo hacia la salida encontrándose en el pasillo a Rei acompañado del esquelético abogado.

-¿a dónde llevan a mi cliente?

-¿usted es el abogado del Coronel Hiwatari?

-Si, soy enviado directamente de Rusia

-¿y qué hace aquí? Usted ya debería de estar en la corte

-nunca se me notificó de este movimiento

-investigue bien por que se le envió un citatorio a su hotel

-en primera. A mi no me llegó nada a mi hotel. Y en segunda yo he estado aquí durante estos días pidiendo información ¿por qué no se me indicó en persona?

-El proceso dice que las notificaciones se harán por correo. Mejor apúrese a llegar allá.

Kai, Rei y el abogado se miraron aterrados esa situación estaba fuera de control. El pobre abogado tenía toda la carga en su persona y se desesperaba por que no tenía un argumento que defendiera a Kai, ni siquiera sabía bajo qué cargos enfrentaría un juicio.

Tras el auto que trasladaba a Kai iban en un taxi Rei y el abogado

-No entiendo cómo es que dicen que se me envió una notificación a mi hotel. Todos los días cuando llego pregunto su hay algo para mi y no me dicen nada. Posiblemente pensaron que estaba en el otro hotel

-¿qué otro hotel?

-Cuando apenas llegué a Alemania se me indicó un hotel para quedarme, pero al poco rato de haber llegado me habló el General Kusneztov y me dijo que me cambiaría a uno mejor.

-¡desgraciado! Tenía que ser ese Brian- escupió con coraje Rei- pero si debí imaginarlo ¿qué casualidad que te cambió de hotel?

-¿de qué hablas?¿no te entiendo?

-El maldito de Brian quiere deshacerse de Kai a como de lugar, si es por el que está en la cárcel

-Con razón...

-¿con razón qué?

-El me dijo que por ser una persona con tan buenas calificaciones en la escuela merecía la oportunidad de llevar un caso difícil como este. Yo le agradecí por ello pero le expliqué que no tenía la experiencia para lograrlo, pero me dijo que confiaba en mi- agachó su mirada de una forma melancólica entristeciendo a Rei

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, confío en ti- le da una palmada en el hombro para animarlo un poco

-¿de verdad?- coloca su mano sobre la del neko

-de verdad- no supo en que momento ya tenía los labios del abogado sobre los suyos acariciándole de forma cálida.

Sin darse cuenta Rei, correspondió el sorpresivo beso. Tanto estrés, tanta presión , y de pronto ese dulce contacto lo hacía sentirse mejor.

El abogado al sentir esta respuesta entrometió suavemente su lengua a la cavidad húmeda del chino, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y le estrechó la cintura.

Rei colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla cálida del delgadísimo abogado imaginando que era Kai. Poco a poco el peso del otro lo fue venciendo hasta dejarlo recostado sobre el asiento.

Ese exquisito calor estaba invadiendo toda la cabina, menos mal que era de esos taxis que tienen un vidrio de seguridad que separa al pasaje del conductor.

El abogado se sentía extasiado por la efusiva respuesta de Rei, sentirlo bajo su cuerpo era la sensación mas placentera que había tenido en su vida, eso hizo que su miembro se comenzara a levantar chocando con la entrepierna de Rei que con este simple contacto también se endureció.

En ese momento Rei reaccionó y dio un enorme salto pero no quitó el peso del abogado de su cuerpo.

-Espera, esto no es correcto- estaba completamente ruborizado

-¿qué pasa Rei?- no se movía de su posición

-yo amo a Kai- colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del abogado ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para alejarlo pero este no cedía

-te entiendo Rei, pero yo no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras- con gran suavidad acaricia el miembro de Rei haciéndolo gemir marcadamente

de nuevo lo atacó con un profundo beso que Rei correspondió debido a que las caricias en su miembro lo estaban enloqueciendo. Al sentir esto el abogado metió la mano en el pantalón del chino tomándole firmemente el miembro y masajeándolo exactamente de la manera que mas le gustaba a Rei. Ese miembro ya estaba sumamente erecto así que con la otra mano la pasó por debajo del cuerpo de Rei, entrometiéndola también en el pantalón pero por detrás llegando fácilmente a la entrada de este.

Con suavidad introdujo 2 dedos de nuevo haciendo gemir mas escandalosamente a Rei que sentía como esos dedos eran mucho mas largos que los de Kai y le tocaban mas adentro.

El chino solo se concentraba en sentir, toda esa tensión de los días anteriores estaba siendo deliciosamente sacada con esas caricias en sus partes íntimas. Los dedos del abogado entraban y salían de su cuerpo a la misma velocidad que su mano le masturbaba. Pronto sintió como toda la sangre se le agolpaba en el miembro junto con un enorme calor haciéndolo explotar en la mano del abogado que al sacarla se lamió par probar el mas íntimo elixir del gato.

-Se que amas a Kai, y me esforzaré al máximo para liberarlo, por ti- diciendo esto todavía acariciándole las entrañas a Rei para después salir de el

-Llegamos.- anunció el chofer que por el vidrio blindado no vio nada de lo que pasó.

El abogado le prestó unos papeles a Rei para que se cubriera su entrepierna a la hora de que saliera mientras que el se taparía con su portafolios.

Rei se sentía tan avergonzado que no quería ni levantar la vista. Cómo es que se había atrevido a engañar a Kai con el abogado que lo iba a defender. Ya dentro del recinto, vio con alivio el letrero del baño. Con pasos apresurados entró siendo seguido por el abogado.

En el interior el neko tomó un trozo grande de papel el cual humedeció para comenzar a limpiar sus partes íntimas. En esta labor estaba cuando por detrás sintió el abrazo de unos largos y delgados brazos que con una mano le quitaban trozo de papel y le limpiaban con suavidad su miembro al mismo tiempo que le susurraba al oído:

-Gracias por esto Rei. – le agradaba que de nuevo no frenaban sus actos

-No quiero que vayas a pensar cosas que no son. Yo amo a Kai- colocando sus manos sobre las ajenas

-Si, pero en este momento yo estoy limpiando lo que me permitiste hacer, además, se que tu no dejarías a Kai por nadie, en el taxi susurraste 2 veces su nombre- esto dejó muy confundido al neko que jamás notó que había hecho eso- se que eres inalcanzable para mi Rei, pero cuando menos me queda el recuerdo de que una vez me diste tu placer- le da un sonoro beso cerca del oído y lo libera de su abrazo

-Gracias

-¿por qué?

-Por comprender

Se encaminó hacia el espejo para acomodar sus ropas y su cabello mirando melancólicamente por el espejo como el abogado liberaba su excitación ayudado de sus propias manos. Cuando le calculó que ya estaba cerca del clímax salió del baño y al cerrar la puerta tras el escuchó el grito ahogado que pronunciaba su nombre con gran excitación.

Rei se alejó de la puerta y caminó cabizbajo por el pasillo sin saber a dónde iba, solo avanzaba sintiéndose el mas miserable del mundo al engañar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y por jugar con los sentimientos de un inocente que a pesar de todo aceptaba su derrota.

Sin darse cuenta giró su cabeza hacia el lado derecho encontrándose con una marquesina que indicaba los juicios que se llevarían a cabo en esa sala y pudo ver que ahí estaba el nombre de su amado Kai anunciado en media hora.

-Oh! Lo encontraste- habló el abogado tras el sonriéndole de forma amable e inocente como si nada hubiera pasado, esto calmó mucho a Rei.- ¿entramos?

-Si

**PPBKAI continuara...**

Jajaja, qué les parece, lo prosti no se le quita a Rei, solo por que le hablen bonito o lo agarren desprevenido ya es motivo para que haga cosas indebidas. De todos modos podemos decir que es un samaritano, con tal de que otros no sufran por su causa se "sacrifica" en cuerpo y alma (adelantando el cuerpo).

Díganme que tal les pareció dejándome un review con sus comentarios. Y hablando de eso, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personitas por haber dejado un review en el capi pasado. recuerden que este es el ultimo capi que subo en un tiempo, luego regreso.

Con esto me despido y nos vemos la próxima en un peldaño mas abajo y mas cerca del infierno. Cuídense. Los quiero:

NANAMI

LACRYMA KISMET

ANGE HIWATARI

MARIAN TAO D HIWATARI

DANI HIWATARI

MIAVID

O-RHIN-SAN

AIKA MIZAKI

NADRYL

_pero no crean que se liberaran tan facil de mi, pronto subire un nuevo fic que se llamará "no desearàs al hombre de tu projimo", creo que el titulo les da una idea, pero no el total de la historia (no tiene nada de amor hidilico) jajaja_

bye


	7. resumen 1 a 6

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

MUY IMPORTANTE

Lo que les traigo en este momento no es un capitulo normal, es un resumen de los 6 capítulos que llevo publicados, esto es para que se acuerden un poco de lo que paso desde el principio.

Gracias por esperarme, de aquí en adelante la actualización de capítulos será un poco mas espaciada (antes las hacía cada 15 días en promedio), pero cuidare el no tardarme tanto.

**Resumen capítulo 1:**

"Rei es el hijo del patriarca de la aldea, es hermoso, atractivo, delicado, cuerpo firme, largas piernas, felinos ojos y una cabellera que es admirada por todo el pueblo. El patriarca al ver que los atributos de su hijo se acrecentaban conforme este iba creciendo, pensó que sería un buen negocio "alquilarlo" con el pretexto de que descargaran en el los pecados que llevaran dentro. Obviamente el fue el que estrenó a su hijo una noche en la que Rei regresaba de bañarse en el lago. Un fuerte peso cayó sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus hombros y una voz muy familiar le ordenó que abriera las piernas por que de ahora en adelante sería un objeto en el cual todos podrían descargar sus pecados."

...Dormido bajo un árbol se encontraba un sumamente atractivo joven, de musculoso cuerpo y perfecta piel. Se notaba que no era de ahí, su piel era demasiado blanca y gruesa, su espesa cabellera bicolor era muy llamativa al igual que unos tatuajes en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su curiosidad lo hizo acercarse a pasos ligeros para admirar mejor a la extraña criatura.

...A los 4 días fue al lago a verse con un hombre que había pagado mucho por el, pero este lo comenzó a golpear de manera brutal; fue entonces cuando apareció el misterioso chico que días antes había impactado al neko y lo defendió.

Después de golpearlo, Rei le reclamo el por qué de sus acciones explicándole que seria castigado. El desconocido se presento como Kai Hiwatari. A la noche ya estaba todo el pueblo reunido viendo como seria castigado Rei, entonces pareció Kai ofreciendo una fuerte suma para alquilarlo una semana.

**Resumen capítulo 2:**

Durante esa semana Kai le explica que no debe de alejarse por que existen grupos de rebeldes que pueden lastimarlo.

Se acercan y se conocen mas, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso. Todo el día Kai se va a hacer un extraño trabajo y se reprende a si mismo por haber salvado al neko.

El ultimo día juntos pelean por que Rei le reclama el que ni lo toca ni lo salva, pero al final se contentan por que no quieren desperdiciar sus últimos momentos en tonterías. Al siguiente día al atardecer regresan a la aldea y Kai le promete a Rei que regresará por el.

**Resumen capitulo 3:**

Kai regresa a la aldea y habla con el patriarca para ¡comprar a Rei a cambio de una mochila con joyas! Primero se resiste, pero puede mas su avaricia y acepta la oferta.

Con unos papeles, Kai puede sacar legalmente a Rei del país, en el camino le confiesa que el es Coronel de las Fuerzas armadas rusas, además de provenir de una familia de abolengo. Lo lleva a una estación de trenes, donde todo es desconocido para el neko, nunca ha salido de su pueblo natal. Esa noche es la primera vez que Kai y Rei hacen el amor.

"Todo esto tiene mareado a Rei, su vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados y apenas está comenzando. A veces un escalofrío le recorre la espalda pensando en la posibilidad de qué haría en caso de que las cosas no resultaran bien con Kai, no tendría un lugar a donde ir. Pero justo cuando su rostro se deformaba con estos pensamientos, un tierno beso era depositado en sus labios junto con unas dulces palabras

-No tengas miedo gatito, siempre estaré a tu lado."

**Resumen capitulo 4:**

Llega Rei a Rusia siendo esto todo un desastre puesto que el no conoce las normas de comportamiento; sufre accidentes y la burla de los sirvientes de Kai. Pero todo esto cambia después de un año cuando ahora es culto, y mas atractivo que antes.

Pero la vida de encierro es muy complicada para Rei y se pone de mal humor, por esto, Kai cree que es buena idea un viaje, así que hace un espacio en su agenda y organiza una visita a Alemania para sacar a su gatito de su aburrimiento, pero desde que llegan al desconocido país no notan que un auto los sigue a todas partes a las que van.

Al quinto día de su visita llaman a la puerta del hotel, son unos agentes de la policía alemana que van a detener a Kai sin explicación alguna, Rei trata de defenderlo pero es golpeado, esto saca de sus casillas Kai que trata de auxiliar a si koibito, pero es amenazado por una pistola en su cabeza así que no le queda mas remedio que obedecer. Mientras es arrastrado le pide a Rei que llame a Rusia, ellos sabrían que hacer.

Rei pide ayuda al general Kuznestov (superior de Kai) el cual le dice que actuará inmediatamente, pero al colgar el teléfono se regocija de lo que le esta sucediendo al bicolor, pero como se vería mal, decide que en 2 días le enviará a cualquier incompetente.

**Resumen capitulo 5:**

Cambian a Kai de distrito por que enfrentará un juicio. Rei desesperado por que no sabe qué hacer, regresa a su hotel para darse un baño y tomar mas dinero, pero al llegar le avisan en la recepción que tiene una llamada de un tal Oliver.

Rei lo llama para ver de quién se trata. Oliver es un antiguo amigo de Kai y le pide que por ningún motivo vaya a confiar en Kuznestov, esto deja muy confundido al neko.

Mientras tanto en un interrogatorio que le están haciendo a Kai le dicen que saben que el estuvo rastreando llamadas desde China, pero cometió el error de pedir desde ahí unos papeles para sacar legalmente a un chico llamado "Rei Kon". Así que lo amenazan con matar a Rei si no les entrega toda la información que haya reunido. Es ahí donde Kai deduce que detrás de todo eso esta Kuznestov.

En la tarde le permiten a Rei ver a Kai, ahí intercambian información confirmando así que el General es un traidor. Kai le pide a Rei que le entregue los agentes 7 sobres rojos de su caja fuerte de Rusia.

Al día siguiente Rei regresa a Rusia siendo acompañado de los alemanes y les entrega todo, teniendo que soportar la falsa preocupación de Bryan.

**RESUMEN CAPITULO 6:**

Regresan a Alemania, Rei se siente mas tranquilo por que ya liberaran a Kai, pero por la burocracia no lo pueden liberar de inmediato. Para esto ya llegó el abogado militar que defenderá a Kai, larguirucho, peinado de raya abierta relamida, enorme nariz y por si fuera poco un maletín lleno de papeles en desorden. Pero le agrada a Rei por que es muy tranquilo.

De la nada al cuarto día, se le avisa a Kai que debe prepararse por que afrontará su primera audiencia, esto lo pone furioso puesto que ya debería de estar libre.

Al ser trasladado Rei y el abogado ruso se asustan por que no tiene nada preparado, pero le dicen al bogado que se le envió la notificación por correo a su hotel.

Como ya no hay mas que hacer, deciden seguirlos en un taxi. En el camino sacan a conclusión que de nuevo la marca de Kuznestov esta en todo eso. El abogado le pide disculpas a Rei por no ser lo suficientemente competente para sacar a Kai. Pero entre que se disculpan y se perdonan, terminan casi haciéndolo en la cabina del taxi.

Después de eso, el neko se siente culpable por haber tenido algo con el abogado que defenderá a su novio. Cuando llegan al juzgado pasan al baño para acomodarse un poco, el ruso hace saber que esta consciente de que ese amor es indestructible, pero seguirá insistiendo.

Llegan a la sala donde será la audiencia¿lograrán salvar a Kai?

BUENO, ESPERO QUE EL ESUMEN HAYA QUEDADO MAS O MENOS ENTENDIBLE, ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO

LOS QUIERE PPBKAI


	8. Chapter 7

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

Se encaminó hacia el espejo para acomodar sus ropas y su cabello mirando melancólicamente por el espejo como el abogado liberaba su excitación ayudado de sus propias manos. Cuando le calculó que ya estaba cerca del clímax salió del baño y al cerrar la puerta tras el escuchó el grito ahogado que pronunciaba su nombre con gran excitación.

Rei se alejó de la puerta y caminó cabizbajo por el pasillo sin saber a dónde iba, solo avanzaba sintiéndose el mas miserable del mundo al engañar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y por jugar con los sentimientos de un inocente que a pesar de todo aceptaba su derrota.

Sin darse cuenta giró su cabeza hacia el lado derecho encontrándose con una marquesina que indicaba los juicios que se llevarían a cabo en esa sala y pudo ver que ahí estaba el nombre de su amado Kai anunciado en media hora.

-Oh! Lo encontraste- habló el abogado tras el sonriéndole de forma amable e inocente como si nada hubiera pasado, esto calmó mucho a Rei.- ¿entramos?

-Si

**CAPITULO 7:**

Ya dentro de la sala vacía, tomaron asiento en una de las tribunas. El abogado estaba como loco buscando entre sus papeles algo que le ayudara a crear un alegato que le pudiera dar mas tiempo para preparar algo mejor.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran segundos, ya había mas gente entrando al lugar y todavía no tenían nada. Como ya estaba siendo demasiado obvio que todo lo iban a improvisar, mejor el abogado se fue a acomodar en su lugar, ya vería que haría.

Pronto arribó el juez quien al sentarse en su aparatoso asiento ordenó que entrara el acusado. Por una puerta lateral entra Kai esposado y custodiado por 2 guardias como si se tratara de un homicida múltiple. Con ansiedad buscó con la vista a Rei y lo encontró sentado en la primera fila. Rei se sentía muy avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido momentos antes en el taxi, pero debía sostener su vista para darle confianza a Kai.

Ese primer día de juicio fue un asco: todo el tiempo el fiscal se la pasó haciendo lucir a Kai como un criminal mientras que el pobre abogado defensor hacía lo que podía pero no era mucho.

Al final de la audiencia, Kai se retiró enviándole una dulce mirada a su adorado neko que solo se sentía mas culpable de sus actos. Mientras esto ocurría el juez llamó al abogado y lo reprendió por no llevar un alegato preparado:

-Nunca se me notificó que el Coronel Hiwatari afrontaría un juicio, de hecho ya debería de estar libre.

-Lo que pasa es que usted es un incompetente, se le notificó con tiempo en su hotel.

-A mi hotel no llegó nada

-No comprendo donde pueda estar el error, solo hay un hotel _Palast (al. Palacio)_ en toda la ciudad

-Yo nunca he estado hospedado en ese hotel, cuando apenas llegué se me envió al _Verzuckung (al.éxtasis), _pero mi gobierno me mandó a uno mejor, al _wirklicht (al. Real)_

-Ese es un hotel muy caro, pero su propio gobierno fue quien nos avisó que se había quedado en el Palast- solo movió la cabeza- bueno ya no hay mas que hacer, la próxima audiencia será en 2 días. Tiene muy poco tiempo para preparar algo.

-Lo comprendo

A la entrada de la sala ya le estaba esperando Rei y se fueron juntos a comer algo. De ahí fueron a darse una vuelta al famoso hotel Palast y preguntaron haciéndose los que no sabían, si ahí estaba hospedado el abogado ruso. En seguida les informaron que si se había quedado pero que ya se había ido. Al preguntar si había recibido correspondencia le dijeron que solo había recibido una carta del gobierno.

Esto estaba dejando clara solo una cosa para ellos, ese movimiento tan raro tenía toda la marca de Kuznestov pero como siempre no había forma de probar nada.

De ahí se dirigieron al hotel del ruso donde pasaron largas horas tratando de lograr algo, esa era una labor titánica para un solo abogado, para tener todo listo necesitaba de cuando menos 3 ayudantes. Rei hacía lo que podía, pero no tenía ni idea de leyes y mucho menos de leyes de otros países.

Largas horas pasaron un estaban al igual que el principio, ya tenían los ojos enrojecidos y un punzante dolor en la espalda. Pensaron que ya era hora de ir a descansar, el abogado le ofreció a Rei que se quedara, pero el neko hábilmente se liberó de la proposición así que mejor le ofreció que lo acompañara a su hotel, esto dio una ligera esperanza al ruso.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Rei notaron la presencia de 2 apuestos jóvenes con finas ropas que los estaban esperando. Uno de ellos tenía una sedosa cabellera verdosa y el otro una morada que enmarcaba perfectamente bien con su extraño perfil.

-¿Rei Kon?- preguntó el de cabello verdoso con acento frances

-¿si?

-Soy Oliver ¿me recuerdas?- por unos instantes Rei hizo memoria hasta que recordó de quien se trataba

-Eres amigo de Kai ¿no es cierto¿por qué no entramos a la habitación para conversar mejor?

Los 4 caballeros entraron al lugar y se acomodaron en la confortable sala. Ahí hicieron las correctas presentaciones: el gallardo chico de cabellera morada era Robert Jurgen, un íntimo amigo abogado de Oliver que trataría de ver como ayudarlos. El no podía tomar el lugar del ruso por que como Kai seguía siendo un militar no podía ser representado por un civil, así que las cosas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Robert trabajaría al lado del colega ruso junto con su equipo de trabajo (bastante extenso por cierto) pero sería de manera secreta, todo seguiría pareciendo que era solo del ruso.

No había mucho tiempo para preparar nada, la siguiente audiencia sería en 2 días así que tenían que trabajar contra reloj. En ese mismo momento, a pesar de lo cansados que se encontraban, trataron de poner al tanto a Robert.

Al día siguiente a primera hora se reunieron el ruso, Rei, Robert y su gente de mayor confianza para comenzar a trabajar , pero incluso uniendo el intelecto de todos era un caso muy difícil.

Mientras tanto, Kai estaba en su celda desesperado, o podía hacer otra cosa mas que esperar y rezar por el bienestar de su gatito. De vez en cuando era sacado de sus pensamientos cuando algún guardia le hacía algún comentario obseno sobre la belleza de Rei. Esto li sacaba de sus casillas, pero no decía nada por que si no podía empeorar las cosas.

Por fin el día D llegó, todos estaban demasiado nerviosos, sobretodo el abogado ruso que era el que iba por delante.

La audiencia dio inicio y a pesar de que durante el par de días habían logrado un buen trabajo, todo y todos estaban en su contra. El fiscal sacaba cantidad de pruebas que parecían increíbles, pero eran verdaderas. A ese paso Kai quedaría como un terrorista peor que Sadam Husein.

Como era de esperarse, ese día también fue un completo fracaso. De nuevo estaban en ceros. Los días siguientes el enorme equipo de trabajo estuvo dando lo mejor de si, incluso Rei hubiera podido poner su propio despacho después d ver la increíble cantidad de libros que leyó (y comprendió).

4 MESES DESPUES

7 audiencias mas habían pasado y a cualquier salida que encontraban, siempre les salían con cosas nuevas que los hacían quedar como idiotas. Pero lo mas desesperante para Rei era que no le era permitido pasar a visitar a Kai, solo lo veía de lejos en las audiencias en las cuales se gritaban desperado "te amo" ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

En realidad decir que se realizaron 7 audiencias en 4 meses era ir muy rápido, pero era obvio que trataban de deshacerse de Kai lo mas pronto posible.

Y para acabarla de amolar, el juez también estaba muy cambiado, ya no era justo como antes, si no que ahora su favoritismo era muy marcado.

Durante los días de trabajo en equipo, Rei conoció mas a fondo a Robert y entonces comprendió que el motivo por el cual los ayudaba de esa manera era por que guardaba un enorme recor contra de Kuznestov por que después de que su hermano le había negado unos favores, murió en un "extraño" accidente.

Era muy joven , pero peligroso y aquí veía una gran oportunidad de vengarse de el, pero se encontró con que era mas astuto de lo que se pudo imaginar y ni el con todo su poder lograba encontrar algo que lo hundiera, estaba tan protegido por gente corrupta que no se podía hacer nada.

Ahora estaban muy cerca del día de la sentencia y mas bien se preparaban para el alegato por que sabían que ese juicio lo tenían perdido.

-Lo mas seguro es que le den 20 años- dijo el abogado ruso al equipo de trabajo- así que podemos pedir una reducción de sentencia a 7

-¡7años!- gritó Rei desesperado- eso es imposible, Kai no puede pasar toda su juventud en prisión, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Rei, sabes que estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos- agregó Oliver- además, sabes que tienes a los mejores abogados del mundo- el abogado ruso se acerca al chino y la pone la mano en el hombro

-Confía en ellos, son lo mejor que he visto

-Pero tu también eres uno de los mejores- intervino Robert- has cambiado mucho en este corto tiempo, ahora ya eres mucho mas seguro que antes, te has superado mucho- le estira la mano para estrecharla- y por eso te respeto.

Todos hicieron un silencio, era cierto que el abogado ruso había mejorado notablemente, pero para que Robert hiciera un halago tan marcado era por que de verdad lo respetaba.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que contestó el ruso, ahora se sentía mucho mas seguro de si mismo y podía hacer mejor su trabajo.

1 SEMANA DESPUÉS

ese día era el decisivo, se presentarían la pruebas finales y se dictaría sentencia. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, el futuro de Kai pendía de un hilo. La sala estaba mas llena que nunca, pero mas bien estaba la gente que queria ver muerto a Kai.

A las 2 de la tarde la audiencia dio inicio pasando de inmediato a la parte medular: la interrogacion al acusado. El primero en pasar fue su abogado defensor que logrço hacer que Kai querada como que todo habçia sido por ordenes de Kusnestov, pero cuando le toco el turno al fiscal las cosas cambiaron de nuevo por que este presento como última evidencia 7 sobres rojos que eran bien conocidos tanto para Kai como para Rei que aln ver la cara de su amado ante tal hecho sabía que todo estaba muy mal.

Cuanto se reveló el contenido de los sobres todos se quedaron sorprendidos: en ellos se encontraban aparte de hojas con códigos binarios incomprensibles para todos, fotografias en las cuales Kai aparecía dándole un tiro de gracia a un poderoso oficial de hamburgo.

-ESTO ES UN FRAUDE!!!!- gritó Kai desesperado- en esos sobres solo estaban los códigos binarios y las claves de acceso al sistema de la ONU, pero esas fotos son FALSAS

Los abogados solo movieron los ojos hacia el cielo, con eso Kai sen acababan den encarcelar a si mismo, claro que esto no iba a ser desaprovechado por el bando opuesto.

-¿Así que acaba de conirmar que estaba infiltrándose en los sistemas de grandes corporaciones humanitarias¿y quién nos asegura que tambien esta diciendo la verdad con respecto a las fotografías?- hasta entonces Kai se dio cuebta del error que había cometido- eso es todo por mi parte señor juez- anunció antes de retirarse riéndose de los gritos desesperados que daba Kai a sus espaldas.

-ESTO ES UN FRAUDE!!! YO NO METE A NADIE Y FUI OBLIGADO A HACER ESE TRABAJO POR MI GOBIRNO

-¡guarde silencio Coronel Hiwatari! No se le ha concedido la palabra

-¡y nunca se me ha dado, mo he tenido la oprtunidad de defenderme!

-¡usted no esta en posición de pedir nada!

-¡PROTESTO!- habló con voz fuerte y clara el abogado defensor- el acusado tiene derecho a dar su versión de los hechos

-esta bien, que hable el acusado- autorizó el juez

por espacio de un rato Kai estuvo explicando exactamente como fueron las cosas, pero para el caso que le hcían. Después d esto hubo un receso en el cual el abogado ruso trataba de consoloar a Rei que se había echado a llorar desesperadamente por que sabía que todo estaba perdido para Kai.

Cuando estuvieron todos de regreso el jurado ya tenía la sentencia, hicieron que Kai se pusiera de pie, por primera vez en su vida estaba de verdad nervioso, traba de mantener su temple pero aun asi los dientes le castañeaban. Y Rei no se diga, tenía sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía contener algunas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Robert y su equipo de colaboradores jugaban con sus dedos, sería difícil llevar el caso para la impugnación de la sentencia. El representante del jurado se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a leer:

tomando en cuenta las evidencias y testimonios aquí presentados (bla, bla, bla...) encontramos que el acusdo, el Coronel Kai Hiwatari es **culpable** de todos los atos de los que se le acusa, es por ellos que pedimos la pena máxima

los rumores en toda la sala no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría eran de felicidad por que por fin se había liberado de la molestia del bicolor. Ej cambio Rei se había djado caer sobre su asiento, estaba en shok, po podía aceptar el hech de que Kai fuera a quedarse ancarcelado, existen las visitas, pero eso no es ningún consuelo.

Tres golpes con el mazo del juez hicieron que todos guardaran silencio

una vez que he escuchado el veredicto de nuestro jurado, me veo en la obligación de hacer uso de la ley para castigar a este desertor del bien público. Es por ello que sentencio al Coronel Hiwatari Kai a la cadena perpetua la cual debeá ser cumplida en la isla de _wasser (al. Agua)_ – golpea de nuevo con su mazo- caso cerrado.

-¡NO!- gritó Rei desesperado saltando de su lugar- NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO, KAI ES INOCENTE- no le hicieron caso.

Para ese momento ya se estaban llevando a jalones aKai quién también gritaba desesperado por sus derechos, ademas de gritarle a Rei que por favor lo ayudara.

-¿POR QUÉ NO DICEN ALGO?- les grita con ira tanto a Robert, al ruso y al equipo de trabajo

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer Rei, _es tut mir leid (al. Lo siento)_ – dice Robert con tristeza

-¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY NADA QUE HACER?

-Es cierto- inervino el ruso- cuando a alguien lo mandan a esa isla, pierde todos sus deechos humanos, no podmos poner un alegato ni nada por el estilo, es un caso perdido.

Rei estuvo un rato mas gritando a los 4 vientos que too fue arreglado, pro parecía un fantasma, los abogados lo dejaron gritar todo lo que quisiera para que se desahogara un poco.

Cuando ya se calmó, Robert le habló por lo bajo

-Cálmate Rei, legalmente no hay solución, pero juntos vamos a hayar la forma de salvar a Kai y acabar con Kuznestov. Recuerda que yo tambien estoy ineresado en su cabeza.

&

&

&

&

RUSIA, ESA NOCHE, UN LUJOSO RESTAURANTE

_-Dobroy nochi Bryan (rs. Buenas noches Bryan)_

-Dobroy nochi Boris, por lo visto todo estuvo muy bien. Me enteré que mandaron a Kai a Wasser. Es mas de lo que esperaba

-Esto hay que celebarlo, yo inviti la cena. _ Afitsiant! (rs. Camarero)_

-A sus ordenes caballeros ¿qué van a ordenar?

_-Riba (rs. Pescado)_ y tu Bryan

_-M''iasa (rs. Carne)_ , será como comerme un filete del trasero de Hiwatari

-Pues los 2 nos quedamos con las ganas de probar algo así

-Pero en prisión, ya verás como le irá.

**PPBKAI CONTINUARA...**

bien, pues aqui estoy de regreso y maltratando a estos lindos amantes que sufritran lo indecible. dejen sus reviews por favor, cuando menso para saber si alguien de los lectores todavia vive, cuidense


	9. Chapter 8

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

Tres golpes con el mazo del juez hicieron que todos guardaran silencio

una vez que he escuchado el veredicto de nuestro jurado, me veo en la obligación de hacer uso de la ley para castigar a este desertor del bien público. Es por ello que sentencio al Coronel Hiwatari Kai a la cadena perpetua la cual deberá ser cumplida en la isla de _wasser (al. Agua)_ – golpea de nuevo con su mazo- caso cerrado.

¡NO!- gritó Rei desesperado saltando de su lugar- NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO, KAI ES INOCENTE- no le hicieron caso.

RUSIA, ESA NOCHE, UN LUJOSO RESTAURANTE

_-Dobroy nochi Bryan (rs. Buenas noches Bryan)_

-Dobroy nochi Boris, por lo visto todo estuvo muy bien. Me enteré que mandaron a Kai a Wasser. Es mas de lo que esperaba

-Esto hay que celebarlo, yo inviti la cena. _Afitsiant! (rs. Camarero)_

-A sus ordenes caballeros ¿qué van a ordenar?

_-Riba (rs. Pescado)_ y tu Bryan

_-M''iasa (rs. Carne)_ , será como comerme un filete del trasero de Hiwatari

-Pues los 2 nos quedamos con las ganas de probar algo así

-Pero en prisión, ya verás como le irá.

**EN ESTE CAPI ME PERMITI PONER A NUEVOS PERSONAJES QUE FORMARAN PARTE DE UN CROSSOVER QUE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, BUENO, YO CREO QUE SI POR QUE SON UNOS "BISHONSAZOS" QUE LES PROVOCARAN UN PAR DE HEMORRAGIAS NASALES. **

CAPITULO 8 

En una habitación de un lujoso hotel de Alemania llora con desesperación Rei, sus lágrimas brillan igual que las estrellas que rodean la luna. ¿cómo es posible que no haya solución legal?, pero le queda la esperanza que le dio Robert de que entre ambos encontrarán una solución.

_-Izvine (rs. Lo lamento)_- lo abraza el abogado ruso que esta a su lado- _phozhalujusta (rs. Por favor), _perdóname, no fui lo suficientemente bueno como para liberar a Kai

-Ambos sabemos que eso era imposible, todo fue un complot y ya estaba arreglado desde el principio

_-Ksozhalyeniya (rs. Desafortunadamente) _no podemos apelar la sentencia, pero como dice Robert; ya encontraremos la forma de hacerle justicia a Kai

Como era de esperarse, a los 2 días ya tenían listo a Kai para transportarlo a la isla. No por nada se llamaba Wasser, se trataba de una extensión de tierra muy pequeña y solo se podía llegar siendo transportado en 2 pequeñas lanchas.

A pesar de que Rei y su abogado trataron de ver el traslado, se les impidió el acceso, así que el minino no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su amado.

Durante al camino, Kai estuvo mas callado que de costumbre, tenía miedo y debía admitirlo. Era bien sabido que en aquel lugar a la gente se le trataba peor que un animal, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que dejaba solito a su neko, a merced de esos desgraciados que a saber que harían con el.

Después de mucho tiempo se podía ver a lo lejos el diminuto pedazo de tierra al que se le había confinado, al llegar fue recibido por un sarcástico alemán que le dio la mas "cordial bienvenida"

_-Willkommen (al. Bienvenido) _Coronel Hiwatari

_-Danke schön (al. gracias)- _y para sarcasmos Kai se pintaba solo

_-Sprechen sie deutsch? (al._ _Hablas alemán?) _

_-Ich spreche ein bisschen (hablo un poco)_

-Pues tendrás que aprender rápido, por que cada vez que te demos una orden y no la entiendas- le muestra en la cara su puño cerrado- _verstehen sie mich? (me entiendes?)_

_-Ja (si)_

_-Lass uns gehen! (vamos!)_

Jalándolo bruscamente del brazo lo llevó dentro de la prisión. Era un lugar deprimente, todo era gris, los presos estaban notoriamente adelgazados por la mala vida que llevaban. Fue conducido a un lugar donde le fue entregado su uniforme gris, le fue ordenado que se lo pusiera en ese mismo lugar así que tratando de ocultar su indignación se fue desnudando, pero justo cuando se iba a poner su uniforme, el alemán sarcástico le pidió que se desnudara completamente por que debía pasar "su examen de detección de armas".

A Kai no le quedó mas que obedecer la orden y dejó al aire su bien formado cuerpo. Como era de esperarse el custodio se le acercó y comenzó a manosearlo masturbándolo descaradamente delante de otros 3 que se regocijaban con ello. Sin control alguno de su cuerpo, su miembro se fue endureciendo pero cuando ya estaba al máximo la mano se detuvo, se pararon detrás de el y con fuerza le introdujeron 2 dedos

-Debemos asegurarnos que no te guardaste nada- le decía mientras hurgaba en su interior de manera brusca- no estoy seguro¿ustedes qué opinan?

Los otros 3 custodios se acercaron y entre los 4 se turnaban para introducirle los dedos, masturbarlo y tocarlo de todo donde fuera posible. Teniendo la oportunidad de tocar un cuerpo como ese, era obvio que sus ánimos se fueran calentando así que bajándose los pantalones comenzaron a penetrar a Kai que ya tenía su entrada mas que dilatada por las bruscas intromisiones de momentos antes. Por mas que el ruso trataba de controlarse, no pudo evitar eyacular un par de veces; tantas manos, tantos labios y tantos miembros explorando su cuerpo (aunque fuera de manera sucia) excitaban su cuerpo para placer de los custodios que se regocijaban bebiendo su semen.

Después de haberse divertido con ese sexo animal, lo tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a patearlo con saña hasta que lo hicieron vomitar sangre, pero aún así debía de levantarse y ponerse su uniforme para ser conducido a lo que sería su celda.

Caminar le era una labor casi imposible, estaba tan lastimado, golpeado, su entrada tan maltratada y encima un ojo casi cerrado después de la tremenda golpiza que le habían propinado. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, los otros reos sacan las manos por los barrotes tratando de tocarlo mientras le decían vulgaridades notando su extraño andar después de la y conocida "bienvenida de los custodios".

Su celda era una que estaba un poco alejada de las demás, y se sorprendió de ver que era bastante amplia, limpia y... ¿vacía? No había nadie mas.

-Ni te emociones perra- le dijo quien lo encaminaba- esta es área que acaba de construirse, así que disfrútala, por que en el lapso de las próximas 2 semanas esperamos a los nuevos, y yo creo que aquí fácil cabrán unos 15 mas.

-"¿15?"- pensó Kai al entrar y acomodarse en una de las literas- "pero si en este lugar solo hay 3 literas, y 6 personas ya sería bastante apretado, ahora ¡15! Esto si va a ser la muerte."- inspecciona con la vista a su alrededor- "¡y encima solo hay un retrete! QUE ASCO, creo que mejor me aguanto la respiración para morir asfixiado y no pasar por esto"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ALEMANIA, TARDE, DESPACHO DE ROBERT

-¡tengo coraje de que no hayamos podido salvar a Kai!- Robert golpea con su puño el escritorio- si ya lo teníamos, pero el baboso tenía que meter la pata

-date cuenta que ya era un caso perdido- habla el abogado ruso que esta sentado

-tu me tienes muy confundido

-¿...?

-mientras trabajamos en el caso te esforzaste al máximo para liberar a Hiwatari y ahora que lo condenan a la isla te quedas tan tranquilo... a mi no me engañas, se muy bien que estas enamorado de Rei y estoy casi seguro que TU tuviste que ver con la sentencia- el ruso lo mira indignado- ¿por qué lo hiciste¿por Rei, por Rusia o por ambos?

-¡NO ME HABLES DE ESA FORMA!- salta de su asiento, pero en un segundo se tranquiliza- YO NO SOY NINGUN TRAIDOR... es cierto, amo a Rei

-¿entonces por qué trabajaste tan duro para sacar a Kai?¿qué no era mas conveniente que se quedara en la cárcel y tu tendrías el camino libre con el neko?

-En teoría si, pero no soy tan tonto. Si yo trabajaba con mi alma para salvar a Kai, ganaría puntos con Rei, así que si el salía, podría lograr que dejara a Kai por las buenas y se quedara conmigo abiertamente

-Muy astuto rusito, muy astuto. -Dice Robert con una sonrisa-veo que todos los de tu raza hacen todo de la misma forma, con doble intención. Pues solo te advierto una cosa- se pone de pie para quedar a la altura del otro- mantente alerta, por que te estaré vigilando- el abogado ruso colérico dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

los días siguientes han sido muy difíciles para Rei, quién al regresar a su casa en Rusia, todo le recordaba a su amado Kai, y qué decir de su almohada que aún conservaba su aroma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PRISIÓN, CELDA DE KAI

Desde el momento en que llegó ahí, supo que no iba a ser fácil sobrevivir, pero el vivirlo en persona era mucho mas duro que imaginarlo: diario era despertado a groserías por los guardias, la comida era asquerosa y sucia. Pero no solo eso, la tortura de meterse a bañar.

El primer día, claro, en cuanto entró a las regaderas y tuvo que desnudarse, todos de comenzaron a fijar en el pero no se acercaron, esperaron a que estuviera dentro del agua y comenzando a enjabonarse para, entre varios, atraparlo. Kai no se pudo defender, estaba muy lastimado del día anterior así que fácilmente fue sometido.

Kai era mucha pieza para ellos que no lo sabían aprovechar, por la misma agua su piel se volvía resbalosa lo cual les ayudaba a los demás a tocarlo. Como era de esperarse, su parte baja fue de lo primero en ser atacado.

Comenzaron a jugar a enjabonarse las manos y meterle los dedos de manera brusca, al igual que cuando los carceleros lo ultrajaron cuando llegó, de nuevo no podía controlar su cuerpo y mientras lo penetraban, chupaban y tocaban, su miembro se levantó para después derramarse en los labios de algunos de ellos...

Pero si las regaderas eran a diario una pesadilla, el jefe de la prisión era mucho peor. Se trataba de un joven proveniente de tierras bajas que tenía por hobbi sacar de vez en cuando a algún prisionero y después de torturarlo un rato, simplemente lo mataba. El ya sabía de la llegada de Kai, y tenía la encomienda de hacerle la vida de cuadritos pero no matarlo. Así que cuando se le ocurría la idea de algún quehacercillo que fuera humillante, mandaba a alguien que le ordenara a Kai que lo hiciera.

Iban desde cosas como limpiar el retrete con el cepillo de dientes, "entretener" a los guardias y claro, como era de esperarse, ir a su oficina a hacer cosas como masturbarse o hacerle sexo oral. Pero de lo que mas le agradaba era mandarlo a lavarle su ropa interior en el patio a la vista de todos los custodios y lo s reos para que estos también le hicieran cosas humillantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

exactamente a la siguiente semana llegó el primer cargamento de nuevos reos. Kai se encontraba en la parte de arriba de una litera, con horror escuchó el bullicio de que estaban cerca, abrió muy bien los ojos para no perder detalle. Un custodio abrió la celda y comenzaron a entrar. Los 2 primeros corrieron como locos a tomar una de las camas vacías, pero el tercero llegó directamente a la cama de Kai y colocó sus cosas

-Hey qué te pasa, este es mi lugar así que lárgate. Hay mucho lugar vacío.

-No seas idiota. La celda estará ocupada en un 235 así que prefiero escoger desde el primer día al lado de quién quiero dormir... y tu parece que no tienes tan mala higiene.

Fue entonces cuando Kai le prestó mayor atención al que sería su compañero. Era una persona educada e inteligente que por lo visto le gustaba planear. Pero su aspecto era algo... extraño: muy, muy delgado, con unas finas manos de dedos alargados, una piel terriblemente pálida, abundante y sedosa cabellera negra. Su rostro también era algo peculiar, unos finos labios, nariz perfecta y enormes ojos negros que a pesar que aparentaban cierto ausentismo, observaban cada detalle de su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba dulzura y melancolía.

Con una mirada como esta, Kai no tuvo mas opción que abrirle paso y dejarlo acomodarse a su lado mirando con sorpresa cómo en vez de sentarse como todos, se acomodaba en cuclillas dejando al aire sus desnudos pies.

-Por lo visto eres un hombre de pocas palabras. Por qué no me dices tu nombre- preguntó el extraño visitante

-Hiwatari Kai ¿y tu?

-Ryuuzaki

-¿ Ryuuzaki que?

-Solo llámame así...

Un escándalo en la litera de a un lado los hizo prestar atención, se trataba de un chico que de 2 puñetazos mandó a volar a otro tipo que también quería ocupar la parte de arriba de esa litera, pero después de los 2 certeros golpes se topó con una feroz mirada que lo hizo retroceder, obvio, a Kai le llamó a atención saber quién era esa persona que con solo una mirada intimidó a un rufián como ese.

El chico se acomodó en el colchón entrecerrando los ojos dejando ver por fin su rostro: atractivo, demasiado para cualquiera, cabello rubio como el sol y muy alto.

-No puede ser- habló Ryuuzaki- de entre todos los presos con los que me podía encontrar tenía que estar en la misma celda del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri

-¿Yuki Eiri, el escritor de novelas románticas?- preguntó Kai

-si, fue detenido por matar a Ruychi de Nittle Gasper y a Hiro de la banda de su pareja por celos

-ESO NO ES CIERTO- de nuevo era feroz mirada que dejó al aire ese bellísimo par de ojos que al cruzarse con los otros 2 chicos se ablandó- fue otra persona y me culparon a mi. Pero tu eres Ryuuzaki, L, o como quiera que te llames. Te encerraron por que después de que te hiciste pasar por muerto seguiste matando gente, entonces encontraron que tu eras Kira.

-¡Kira!- Kai se asustó

-yo no soy Kira

-ah cierto, fue el cuadernito que mata ¿no?

-Aunque te burles, yo se lo que viví

-No sé que haces aquí, deberías estar en un psiquiátrico.

Esto colmó la paciencia de Ryuuzaki y desde su litera le saltó encima a Yuki y se comenzaron a golpear. Increíblemente la lucha era pareja, Kai creyó que de un empujón de Yuki mandaría a volar a Ryuuzaki; pero se topó con que el chico pálido era mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Cuando ya se estaban casi mordiendo se escuchó una voz de un cuarto chico que con serenidad los calmó.

-Basta, todos aquí tenemos algún pecado que pagar, pero si no dejamos que nuestras almas sanen, nuestros cuerpos sufrirán, como lo están haciendo ahora los suyos.

-¿y tu quién eres?- preguntó Ryuuzaki

-Agatsuma Soubi

-Otro psicópata- agregó Yuki

-no me juzgues tan ruso por que te expones a ser juzgado de la misma manera

-¿y qué hiciste para estar aquí?- cuestionó Ryuuzaki

-maté a un niño de 12 años, Ritsuka, como amaba a ese niño.

-¿entonces por qué lo mataste?- habló Kai

-Semei, su hermano, el me ordenó que lo hiciera- todos hicieron un silencio y Ryuuzaki regresó a su lugar junto a Kai- Yo te creo Ryuuzaki, creo que si existe el cuaderno que mata y los shinigamis, he visto muchas cosas que la gente normal no conoce- se conduce hacia la cama de Yuki- ¿me permitirías quedarme junto a ti?, todos los lugares ya están ocupados.- por alguna extraña razón, esa dulce mirada lo conmovió y sin decir nada le abrió paso a su lado.

El cuarto en llegar era también muy joven, rubio cenizo, cabello lacio un poco debajo de los hombros, delgado, de la altura de Yuki, ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas de aumento redondas y un aire místico que lo hacía llamativo.

Tal vez química, aura, o como lo quieran llamar, los 4 chico simpatizaron de inmediato pero con el carácter tan serio de todos era casi imposible adivinar que siquiera habían notado la presencia de los demás.

A la hora de la comida pasaron los 4 juntos al comedor y a fuerza de pura mirada de odio lograron apoderarse de una mesa para ellos solos. Para no variar la comida era malísima, pero sin querer iniciaron una agradable conversación, incluso Kai estuvo participando un tanto animado. La verdad es que si no era entre ellos no se iban a entender con nadie, los 4 tenían un intelecto tan alto que por eso coincidían en que generalmente permanecían un poco apartados de la gente, no estaban a su nivel.

Eran sorprendentes, pero cada uno de una manera muy especial. Por ejemplo, Ryuuzaki con una formidable capacidad de razonamiento, lógica y deducción, Soubi que con sus palabras hacía que todo se viera hermoso, todo en el era estético, incluso su forma de comer en los modestos trastes de la prisión. Yuki todo un literato ilustrado y fino, pero incluso pidió consejo a Soubi para que le ayudara con su próxima obra. Y Kai un tanto intermedio en las cualidades de los demás, pero con un don de mando que de inmediato se volvió a ganar el título de "Coronel Hiwatari Kai".

Después de comer prolongaron su fina conversación en la celda y las horas pasaron sin sentir hasta que cayó la noche y justo antes de que apagaran las luces pasó uno de los guardias.

-TODOS PREPÁRENSE PARA MAÑANA, HABRA INSPECCION MEDICA A PRIMERA HORA

Kai tembló en su lugar, sabía de lo que se trataba. Los demás al verlo preocupado lo interrogaron. Les explicó lo que pasaría, el ya había pasado por esa parte. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaron de sus cuerpos, temor, odio, rabia, indignación, pero en eso vieron cono Ryuuzaki del doblez de su pantalón sacaba unas pastillas y les repartió una a cada uno guardando 3 mas de nuevo.

Sabía que esto pasaría... guárdenlas, y tómenla después de salir de la regadera. Sentirán que su cuerpo se adormece y llegará el momento en que no sabrán lo que está pasando. El efecto dura aproximadamente 3 horas, después de eso recordarán muy poco, o tal vez nada- los demás lo miraron de nuevo con admiración

-Gracias.- contestaron a coro.

Después de eso las luces se apagaron y se acomodaron para dormir. Estaban muy nerviosos pero trataron de descansar. La noche fue tranquila, eran muy quietos para dormir así que no molestaban al quién tenían al lado a pesar de que las camas eran muy pequeñas.

La temida mañana llegó y con pesadez se encaminaron a las regaderas. Los otros prisioneros solo los miraban, pero entre ellos se cuidaban. Dentro del agua aprovecharon y tomaron la pastilla saliendo rápido del agua. Cuando terminaron de vestirse se tomaron de las manos como dándose apoyo mutuo, tenían miedo, pero sabían que eran capaces de soportarlo.

En unos momentos mas llegaron 4 guaruras que los comenzaron a separa en grupos, claro que en cuanto los vieron los pusieron aparte y fueron los primeros en pasar.

Entraron a un cuarto sin muebles, un poco oscuro. Dentro estaban 10 custodios mas y el jefe de la prisión, que para los recién llegados se presentó como Jhonny Mc.Gregor . caminó alrededor de ellos mirándolos con lujuria y saludando con familiaridad a Kai.

Hizo varios intentos para jugar con sus mentes y atemorizarlos, pero se desesperó al ver que no lograba nada, así que les ordenó de manera directa que se desnudaran. Gracias a dios que los efectos de la pastilla estaban comenzando y sentían las manos adormecidas pero las podían controlar.

A pesar de que lo hacían con desgano estaban dando un excelente show a los presentes que se relamían los labios cada vez que alguno de ellos dejaba al desnudo un trozo de piel. El que sorprendió a todos fue Ryuuzaki que con la ropa se veía demasiado delgado, pero al ir dejando su cuerpo al aire mostraba que tenía músculos bien definidos.

La parte mas difícil fue cuando tuvieron que deshacerse de su ropa interior. Las lascivas miradas de los custodios los incomodaban, pero era mejor obedece las ordenes por que sabían que eran capaces de matarlos sin el menor remordimiento.

Dejando sus cuerpos desnudos y temblorosos por el frío ambiente, miraron como aquellas personas se acercaban estirando descaradamente sus manos para poderlos tocar.

Un sin fin de roces, besos, caricias, rasguños y mordidas comenzaron a recorrerles cada parte de su cuerpo que a pesar de que ya estaba un tanto adormecido, todavía no tenían un efecto completo y estaban conscientes de lo que les estaban haciendo. Todavía alcanzaron a sentir cuando los tiraron al piso y les abrieron las piernas para directamente atacarles su miembro y su entrada.

Pero no solo sus cuerpos eran usados, también se les ordenaba que lamieran las entrepiernas de los custodios que gozaban de intercambiar de anfitrión.

Al fin el efecto se estaba completando y ahora todo era confusión, era como si estuvieran en un sueño y no sentían nada, solo veían de manera borrosa los rostros jadeantes de quien los estuviera penetrando en ese momento.

El tiempo se hizo eterno entre esas paredes, los chicos ya estaban sangrados tanto de las embestidas como de que algunas veces usaban navajas ensañándose sobre todo con Soubi por su fama de masoquista y la extraña marca de "Beloved" en su cuello. Pero dentro de todo esto estaban conscientes de que ellos mismos también se habían derramado en innumerables ocasiones.

Cuando al fin ya no les quedaron fuerzas para continuar los levantaron a golpes, les ordenaron que se vistieran y otros 2 hombres los encaminaron de nuevo a su celda. Con mucha dificultad subieron las escaleras a su litera y se dejaron caer pesadamente en el colchón. Cayeron sus máscaras de fortaleza y echaron a llorar siendo sus lágrimas absorbidas por la almohada que les correspondía. No supieron en qué momento se quedaron dormidos recuperando fuerza...

Después de 2 horas fueron abriendo pesadamente los ojos, el dolor de cuerpo los había despertado, hasta entonces notaron lo deteriorado de sus cuerpos ultrajados. Soubi se encontraba un tanto mareado por la perdida de sangre y Ryuuzaki se quejaba de un enorme dolor en su entrada puesto que al ser mas delgado era mas estrecho y se lastimó mas.

Seguían solos en su celda, aún no regresaban los otros grupos de reos, por lo visto a todos los custodios les iba a tocar fiesta. Obviamente no se levantaron a comer, ya estaban bastante asqueados de si mismos.

Conforme transcurrió la tarde los compañeros de celda regresaron , algunos con la misma actitud de ellos y otros si habían disfrutado. La bienvenida no había sido muy agradable que digamos, sería muy duro sobrevivir en ese lugar ¿valdría la pena seguir viviendo en ese lugar? Todos los que se encontraban ahí sabían que no saldrían nunca por que o los sentenciaban a la pena de muerte o agarraban de malas a Jhonny y les disparaba en la cabeza. La decisión de vivir era de cada quien, la pregunta es ¿podrán Kai, Yuki, Ryuuzaki y Soubi soportar una vida así por mucho tiempo?

**Ppbkai continuara ...**

**quiero, para no variar, darle las gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capi pasado y espero que pronto las demas personas que seguian este fic regrese n:**

**LACRYMA KISMET**

**MARIAN-TAO-HIWATARI**

**GOLDEN GIRLNEKO**

**AIKA MIZAKI**

**LAS ADORO A TODAS!!!!!**

**¿que les parecio? dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, me sera de mucho agrado tener mensajes suyos. los quiero mucho, cuidense **


	10. Chapter 9

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**Kai¿con tu sadismo? No gracias...**

REVIEW

Conforme transcurrió la tarde los compañeros de celda regresaron , algunos con la misma actitud de ellos y otros si habían disfrutado. La bienvenida no había sido muy agradable que digamos, sería muy duro sobrevivir en ese lugar ¿valdría la pena seguir viviendo en ese lugar? Todos los que se encontraban ahí sabían que no saldrían nunca por que o los sentenciaban a la pena de muerte o agarraban de malas a Jhonny y les disparaba en la cabeza. La decisión de vivir era de cada quien, la pregunta es ¿podrán Kai, Yuki, Ryuuzaki y Soubi soportar una vida así por mucho tiempo?

**$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

Un mes mas había pasado y ambos chicos habían sufrido demasiado, pero parecía que eso estaban muy lejos de terminar por que Robert le acababa de avisar a Rei que era mejor que sacara lo mas que pudiera de su casa por que el gobierno le quería embargar sus bienes y se iban a quedar con todo lo que vieran.

A Rei no le quedó mas remedio que despedir a la servidumbre y metió muchas cosas tanto en la casa que tenía Robert en Rusia, como en el departamento del abogado ruso quién seguía cerca del neko pero sin intimidarlo.

A los pocos días llegaron los oficiales y tal como se lo había advertido Robert, se llevaron hasta los focos del jardín. De nuevo las lágrimas mojaban los bellos ojos del gato y eran atendidos por el ruso que sabía, iba ganando terreno.

Como lo despojaron de su casa, se fue a vivir a dónde Robert le había dado permiso de meter sus muebles. Era un lugar pequeño, solo lo cuidaba un señor de edad avanzada, así que se sentía a gusto por que podía sumirse en sus pensamientos y nadie lo molestaba.

En uno de esos días en los que para varias se encontraba deprimido, escuchó ruidos en la entrada principal. Esto lo hizo ponerse alerta, pero las voces se oían amigables, entonces las reconoció, así que solo dándose un vistazo rápido en el espejo, bajó a saludar.

¡Rei!- saludó con entusiasmo el abogado ruso al ver bajar al chino

¡hola! Gracias por venir a visitarme chicos

¿te has sentido cómodo en la casa?, si no puedo ordenar que te traigan otras cosas

no-no Robert muchas gracias, me he sentido muy a gusto

te traemos buenas noticias, mejor ven a sentarte- Robert lo conduce a la sala

ya díganme de qué se trata

pues después de cobrarme algunos favores que me debían, logré traerte esto- de su saco toma un sobre y se lo extiende a Rei el cual al abrirlo cambia completamente su semblante

NO PUEDE SER

Si, si puede ser

Pero... chicos... cómo puedo pagarles esto- sus ojos se humedecen

No es nada Rei, con ese pase entrarás a ver a Kai sin ningún problema

¿y cuándo puedo ir?

Ahorita mismo haz una maleta para tomar un vuelo a Alemania para que en la mañana puedas partir a ver a Kai

Sin perder un solo segundo Rei corrió a su alcoba y tomó algunas cosas importantes como sus papeles y un par de cambios de ropa. En cuanto salió de la recámara se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto para abordar el avión privado de Robert.

Durante el vuelo Rei iba un poco nervioso de volver a ver a Kai después de tanto tiempo. Arribaron a Alemania en poco tiempo. La noche se le hizo eterna y daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta que al fin los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a alumbrar la recámara en la que estaba hospedado.

Con entusiasmo se levantó, se arregló y bajó a desayunar algo. Ya se encontraba en el comedor Robert quién había dejado órdenes explícitas a su chofer de llevar a Rei hasta el lugar del que saldría para ver a Kai.

Era conveniente que el abogado ruso no fuera puesto que alguien lo podría reconocer y seguramente les daría problemas. También el se encontraba un poco nervioso, con el tiempo el prisión de su compatriota, había ido ganando terreno con Rei a tal punto quede vez en cuando este le llegó a permitir de nuevo caricias íntimas como las del taxi mientras lo consolaba y en mas de una ocasión el gato le había correspondido de la misma manera masturbándolo enloquecedoramente, así que el tiempo en que lo llegara a penetrar libremente se estaba acercando. Pero ahora con esta visita que le haría a Kai quién sabe cómo cambiarían las cosas, pero sabía que jugaba con cierta ventaja.

En cuanto Rei terminó de desayunar se puso en camino para ir a su encuentro con su amado ruso bicolor. Abordó el auto que le proporcionó Robert y se puso en marcha. En aproximadamente 50 minutos llegaron a un puerto militar de donde partían las barcas que podían llegar a la prisión de Wasser.

Para entrar no hubo mayor problema, solo mostró una identificación y dijo a qué asunto iba y lo dejaron entrar. Preguntando logró llegar al muelle y encontró a otra persona que le preguntó el porqué estaba ahí:

Tengo este permiso para poder ir a la isla de Wasser

Déjame verlo- toma el papel y al abrirlo ve en él el nombre del fichado Coronel Hiwatari y el de Robert Jurgen. Ninguno de los 2 le agrada sí que toma un par de medidas- pues yo no tengo el aviso de que a alguien se le haya otorgado un permiso como este. Tendré que hacer un par de llamadas para que me confirmen. Espera aquí.- diciendo esto último de manera muy amable y sonriente.

Claro, gracias

La persona se retiró y Rei se sentó en una pequeña barca mirando con atención el movimiento de los botes y el de los marineros pero pasó media hora, 1 hora, hora y media y no regresaban con su papel, esto lo comenzó a preocupar.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó en la dirección en la que se fue esa persona, ahora que lo recordaba, ni siquiera le preguntó cómo se llamaba (PPBKAI: demasiado tarde koneko, ya se te pelaron), ahora si se asustó, a cuenta persona se encontraba le preguntaba si no había visto a alguien con tal descripción, pero ahí TODOS se parecían . así estuvo como otra hora y no encontró a nadie hasta que decidió regresar a donde salía la barquita y fue a preguntar a unas oficinas cercanas. El lugar estaba como muerto así que un poco tímido se fue adentrando

Hola, buenos dias...

Si ¿qué se te ofrece?- de una oficina del rincón sale un chico rubio de ojos grandes y caídos con un acento italiano

Vengo a preguntar si es que hubo problemas con un papel con el que se me permitía ir a la isla de Wasser

¿un papel? A ver, muéstramelo

no lo tengo, un oficial alto, de capa, con una insignia en el brazo con el número 38 me lo pidió por que no tenía aviso de que se hubiera expedido un papel como ese y fue a investigar, pero eso fue hace como 2 horas

mmm, no amigo, te vieron la cara, no debes de darle esos papeles a nadie... ¿y a qué ibas a la isla?

A ver al Coronel Hiwatari Kai

Fiu, toda una celebridad, y tiene poco que llegó, es medio difícil de controlar ¿verdad?- esto hizo reír a Rei quien solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza- pues deja te digo una cosa, Hiwatari no es muy querido por aquí y tal vez por eso te quitaron el papel. ¿sabes qué? Mejor vete a tu casa, ya no lo pudiste ver

Pero... mi papel, debo recuperarlo- esta mas que asustado

Dalo por perdido, en eso debiste pensar antes de soltárselo a alguien. Consigue otro

¿OTRO¿Y DE DONDE VOY A SACAR OTRO?

Yo qué se

NO, DEBO DE IR A VER A KAI

Ya te dije, es caso perdido- se mantiene con una tranquilidad que desespera

DEBE HABER UNA SOLUCION- las venas de sus ojos están enrojecidas

No creo, mira, mejor ven, tómate una taza de café y luego te vas

¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES IDIOTA? DEBO VER A KAI- la actitud del rubio cambia

bueno, ya poniéndolo en esos términos... veo que estas muy desesperado. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer- se encamina a la salida

a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?

Solo pregunta por Enrique, todos aquí me conocen, soy el único italiano- sale del lugar

Eternos minutos pasaron, Rei ya se comenzaba a desesperar, temía que de nuevo le hicieran una jugarreta pero cuando casi rozaba la media hora, de nuevo entró el italiano con una sonrisa triunfante

¿es este?- agita el papel en el aire

si, ese es- pero cuando se acerca para tomarlo el italiano lo esconde tras su espalda

ah, ah, ah, no tan rápido. Me costó mucho conseguirlo, hasta tuve que pagar un sobornito por ahí, así que no te saldrá gratis

no importa, seguro que podemos llegar a un arreglo

claro que si. Por qué no vamos a mi oficina. Digo, los ingresos extra deben arreglarse en privado.

Lo encamina hasta su desordenada oficina que tiene un ligero aroma a humedad. Es de esperarse, están en un muelle. Rei toma asiento frente al escritorio de Enrique listo para prepararla chequera.

Mira Rei

¿cómo supiste mi nombre?- desorbita los ojos

lo deduje. Todos aquí nos sabemos la historia de que a cada audiencia del Coronel acudía un lindo chico asiático que era su pareja- mira divertido la cara de Rei- además de que tu nombre viene escrito en este papel.

Está bien, agradezco el que me lo hayas traído de vuelta y créeme que te lo pagaré muy bien- saca su chequera y su pluma- dime que cantidad debo de poner aquí

1000 dólares americanos

bien- por lo visto no salió muy caro. Firma y le entrega el cheque el cual se lo guarda muy bien en su saco

pero ¿en realidad quieres ir a ver a Kai, no es así Rei?- el gato sabía que un nuevo juego mental estaba cerca

¿qué mas quieres?

Verás, uno se la pasa aquí mucho tiempo encuartelado y con trabajos si tenemos vida propia- le pone su papel en un cajón bajo llave y luego se acerca peligrosamente al moreno- y veo que los rumores sobre ti eran ciertos, eres muy lindo Rei- le trata de acariciar la mejilla, pero Rei le quita la mano- si de verdad deseas ir a ver al Coronel tendrás que... hacerme feliz un ratito.

Esto indignó a Rei pero, en verdad deseaba ver a Kai. Además de que Enrique se veía mas alto y fuerte que el, así que si trataba de quitarle el papel por la fuerza fácilmente lo sometería. Y quién sabe, tal vez eso podría traer algún problema a Kai. Cuando terminó estas reflexiones ya tenía los labios de Enrique en su cuello y su mano abriéndole las ropas. Esto le recordó la vida con su padre, el se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a hacer eso nunca, pero por Kai estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

Apretó los ojos tratando de no sentir a Enrique, pero no lograba nada, cada beso, cada caricia le erizaba la piel. Mientras recibía profundos besos en los labios, las manos ajenas le recorrían su desnudo torso apretándole con fuerza las tetillas que se ponían duras con cada pellizco.

Después una de las manos se deslizó hacía abajo y se abrió paso bajo su ropa llegando fácilmente a su miembro que ya se encontraba algo endurecido. No podía evitar sentir mucho placer así que sin poner resistencia se dejó guiar hacia el escritorio donde lo recostaron. Ahora los labios le recorrían el resto del cuerpo y con ambas manos le quitaban la ropa de la parte inferior ordenándole que abriera las piernas.

Como siempre se veía hermoso en esa pose tan indecente, con su miembro apuntando al cielo y sus mejillas rosadas que se enrojecieron aún mas cuando le comenzaron a lamer su entrada mientras tiraban con fuerza de su pene. Todo le daba vueltas, y le agradaba lo que Enrique le hacía y también el hecho de que estuviera la puerta abierta y alguien con facilidad los encontrara le daba un extraño efecto. Por cuidarse de la puerta no vio cuando el italiano se dejó de fuera su miembro hasta el momento en que sintió que la punta hizo contacto con su cuerpo y justo cuando volteó, se lo encajaron de manera brusca haciéndolo que lanzara un marcado gemido.

Un fuerte vaivén lo invadía, deseaba mas, mas dolor; así que apretó sus piernas logrando que Enrique sintiera mas placer y bombeara con mas fuerza hasta que sintió las contracciones del interior de Rei y su semen manchándolo, haciéndole imposible el contenerse hasta que dejó completamente invadida la cavidad de Rei.

Eres bueno Rei, te ganaste el papel- abren su cajón y le da el sobre- pero apresúrate, en 20 minutos mas ya no saldrá ningún bote

RAYOS

Se medio acomodó la ropa y sale corriendo del lugar llegando en 5 minutos al lugar de dónde sale la pequeña embarcación y sin mas problemas se pone en camino para llegar a la isla.

Durante el camino se va reprendiendo a sí mismo por el placer incontrolable que sintió en su interior al ser poseído por Enrique. De nuevo tuvo que recurrir a su cuerpo para obtener algo ¿qué nadie, además de Kai, lo miraba como un ser humano con sentimientos?

Llegaron a dónde el bote hacía una escala y una nueva persona navegó hasta que llegaron a Wasser. De nuevo la pesadilla de ser inspeccionado por las manos de algunos de los custodios que "revisaban que no llevara micrófonos, droga o armas", afortunadamente no pasó de fuertes toques en sus partes íntimas y el que todos le introdujeran un par de dedos, era algo que sabía que iba a afrontar, pero no le lastimaban por que estaba dilatado por haber tenido sexo antes con Enrique.

Por fin lo pasaron a los comedores de la prisión. No había lugar de visitas por que no se permitían esos privilegios. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba nervioso y asustado, no sabía cómo encontraría a Kai, pero por fin después de meses estaría de nuevo cerca de los hermosos ojos de rubí a los que le había consagrado su existencia.

CELDA DE KAI

Kai, Ryuuzaki y Soubi se encontraban en sus literas escuchando con atención las ideas de Eiri para su nueva novela cuando la voz de un custodio los puso en alerta

Oye tu, Hiwatari, tienes visitas- Kai bajó de la litera con indiferencia, seguro era el maldito de Bryan que iba a burlarse, o alguien similar con el mismo cometido- mas te vale que te apures, o si no yo voy a despachar al gatito que te esta esperando

¡REI!- sus nuevos amigos miraban asombrados, a nadie se le permitían la visitas. Por las pláticas de Kai sabían lo importante que el asiático era para el. ¿Cómo le haría para conseguir un pase?

Casi corriendo Kai salió de su celda para llegar con su querido Rei, ese tiempo en prisión había sido muy duro para el y necesitaba mas que nunca de la cercanía de alguien que lo quisiera. El camino se le hacía eterno, sentía que por cada paso que daba, el pasillo aumentaba un metro. No lo podía creer, cruzando la puerta vería de nuevo al motivo de su existir.

COMEDOR DE LA PRISIÓN

por fín el momento mas anhelado por ambos había llegado: en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Kai, algo adelgazado por todo lo sucedido, pero con ese toque especial que lo hacía diferente a los demás. Y en la silla, Rei, con una mirada cambiada, ya no con ese destello infantil de antaño, si no ahora fuerte y maduro.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se sintieron de nuevo llenos de vida, recordaron que aún no se podían dejar vencer, todavía faltaban muchas cosas , pero sabiendo que se necesitaban mutuamente, serían capaces de soportar lo que fuera.

**PPBKAI CONTINUARA...**

**gracias por continuar leyendo MARIAN- TAO Y LACRYMA...las adoro niñas**

**y un agradecimiento especial a: MEGANHIWATARI por haberse unido**

**espero verlas de nuevo y que ya regresen los que estaban antes, ademas de que aprovecho para anunciar que proximamante subire un nuevo fic que sera de kai y yuriy chibis, tratare de evitar el lemmon por que estan muy chiquitos, pero tal vez si un limme. nos vemos luego...besos**


	11. Chapter 10

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**Kai¿con tu sadismo? No gracias...**

REVIEW

COMEDOR DE LA PRISIÓN

por fín el momento mas anhelado por ambos había llegado: en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Kai, algo adelgazado por todo lo sucedido, pero con ese toque especial que lo hacía diferente a los demás. Y en la silla, Rei, con una mirada cambiada, ya no con ese destello infantil de antaño, si no ahora fuerte y maduro.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se sintieron de nuevo llenos de vida, recordaron que aún no se podían dejar vencer, todavía faltaban muchas cosas , pero sabiendo que se necesitaban mutuamente, serían capaces de soportar lo que fuera.

**$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

**CAPITULO 10:**

-¡KAI!

-¡REI!

Muy a pesar de los custodios se dieron un asfixiante abrazo que casi les rompió los huesos acompañado de un beso que equivalía a una noche completa de amor, desgraciadamente el contacto tuvo que ser corto si es querían evitar alguna de las trastadas de los vigilantes.

-Tienen 5 minutos

Calmándose un poco, tomaron asiento, agarrados de la mano. El tiempo era muy corto, así que Rei fue al grano. Le contó a Kai mas o menos lo que pasaba: que les habían confiscado los bienes, ahora vivía en una casa que Robert le hacía favor de prestar, que este le había conseguido el permiso para entrar y que desde que se había cerrado el caso, a Kuznestov se le había visto con gente muy poderosa, sobre todo con un tal Boris y un Jhonny Mc. Gregor. Casi se muere del susto cuando Kai le dijo que Mc. Gregor era el jefe de la prisión, le contó de los múltiples homicidios que cometía, que lavaba dinero, que la prisión era también refugio de gente que se había hecho pasar por muerta, pero en su momento saldrían y le dio algunos nombres que Rei tuvo que memorizar como si fuera una computadora. El tiempo se había terminado y debían despedirse, con ansiedad se dieron un nuevo beso temiendo que ese fuera el último y Rei se retiró tratando de que no lo vieran mucho.

A pesar de que solo fueron 5 minutos, habían cobrado fuerza, y sus corazones latían de nuevo como si fueran quinceañeros. Tenían miedo, pero tal vez la suerte se pondría de su lado.

OFICINA DE MC. GREGOR, ½ HORA DESPUÉS

-¿POR QUÉ MALDITOS NO SE ME AVISÓ QUE HIWATARI TENDRÍA VISITAS?

-Por que usted dijo que no lo molestáramos- el centinela temblaba de miedo, sabía que si hubiera desobedecido, Jhonny lo hubiera matado, pero hora no estaba tan seguro de que conservaría su existencia.

-ERES UN IMBECIL- sin miramiento alguno, saca si arma y le dispara en la cabeza- ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME INFORMARÍAN¿cómo habrán conseguido ese permiso? Mmm tal vez algo podamos hacer.

CASA DE ROBERT POR LA TARDE

-y eso fue lo único que pude platicar con Kai. – les dice a Robert y al abogado ruso

-fiu, pues si que te dio información muy valiosa- agregó el abogado

-es cierto, pero de palabra no comprobaremos nada, los alemanes somos muy difíciles de convencer

-pero si logramos tener pruebas lograremos sacar a Kai

-¿eso es posible Robert?- una luz de esperanza se muestra en los ojos de Rei

-es posible pero...- su pausa los intriga- no, no, no, olvídenlo, es una locura

-vamos Robert dilo

-por favor, si hay una manera de sacarlo, haré lo que sea

-¿lo que sea?- su expresión cambió a una de completa dureza, lo cual pone nervioso a Rei

-si. Lo que sea- sería valiente para afrontar lo que viniera

-bien, sabemos que conseguir pruebas será muy difícil, necesitamos de una fuente confiable que pueda entrar a cualquier parte y ser sospechoso

-eso ya lo sabemos- dijo el ruso

-pero... no cualquiera lograría algo como eso... Rei¿estarías dispuesto a infiltrarte como espía en Wasser?

-¿QUEE?- exclamaron los demás a coro

-pero, si yo también estoy preso ¿cómo sacaré a Kai de ahí?

-No serás un preso, entrarás a trabajar ahí de algo que no se note mucho. Es muy peligroso. La vida de todos nosotros estaría en riesgo y solo hay una oportunidad

-Lo haré- dijo con voz firme- no cometeré ningún error. Si la libertad de Kai está en mis manos, nada me detendrá- el abogado no pudo esconder su tristeza

-Yo te apoyaré Rei, ya que no logré sacarlo de prisión, cuando menos en esto no te fallaré

-Gracias...- le da un abrazo

DIAS DESPUÉS, OFICINA DE MC. GREGOR

Jhonny's POV

¿quién demonios vendría a visitar a Hiwatari? Los tipos que traen el bote se fueron a beber a un bar y a los idiotas los mataron en una riña de borrachos. Y el imbécil de Enrique dice que no sabe nada, aaagh, ni por que gracias a mi traga el desgraciado

FIN JHONNY'S POV

CASA DE ROBERT

-Ya todo está listo Rei. Entrarás junto con otros 4 chicos asiáticos a hacer la limpieza- lo mira de arriba abajo- pero debemos hacer algo contigo: en primera, ya una vez fuiste a vera Kai y te vieron los custodios, y en segunda... eres muy llamativo y no te mezclarás con facilidad. Comenzaremos por algo que yo se será muy difícil para ti: te cortarás el cabello.

-NOOO- se jala su coleta a un lado y la acaricia- para nosotros es una deshonra cortarnos el cabello, pero si es necesario, qué mas remedio.

-Vamos, siéntate aquí- Rei no entiende nada, pero obedece. La silla está en frente de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Con temor ve como Robert saca unas tijeras dl cajón de una mesita

-¿lo harás ahora?

-Si, no hay mucho tiempo, en 3 días saldrás a Wasser y debes saberte manejar sin tu cabello

Le toma la coleta por la base, a el también le duele hacerlo, ese cabello es hermoso, pero no hay opción. Tratando de dañar el cabello lo menos posible, lo va cortando mientras se le hace un nudo en la garganta el ver por el espejo como llora Rei. Cuando por fin la desprende solo empareja un poco las puntas, es necesario que su cabello luzca maltratado.

-Lo siento- le pone su coleta en sus manos.- pero piensa que con cada sacrificio, estará mas cerca la libertad de Kai, del hombre al que amas

El neko se aferra a su cabello y le llora amargamente. Ya se sentía bastante deshonrado al haberse prostituido para ir con Kai para hora encima perder su cabello. Si era algo de lo que mas de alababa el bicolor pero bueno, tal vez le gustara el cambio de imagen.

Anudó bien su coleta y la guardó en una cajita entre sus cosas. Regresó a la oficina de Robert para ver qué mas seguía.

-Bueno, ahora tus ojos- le da un par de toscas gafas sin aumento, con un armazón tan ancho que apenas si se le pueden ver los ojos- así está mejor. Ahora ponte esto en la cabeza- le da una pañoleta y se la anuda dejando libre su frente- ¿ves? Así no te reconocerán

-Así, dudo que siquiera Kai me reconozca

Ambos rieron un rato de la nueva imagen de Rei, estaban muy nerviosos y un rato de diversión no les caía mal.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CELDA DE KAI

Sus nuevos amigos le hacen burla, desde que Rei fue a visitarlo, el bicolor anda mas animado y hasta llega a contar uno que otro chiste. Los demás sienten un poco de envidia por que también ellos tuvieron un ser amado y con dificultad lo volverán a ver

3 DIAS DESPUÉS, CASA DE ROBERT EN LA MADRUGADA

hoy es el día, Rei se infiltrará en la prisión junto con otros orientales. Tiene la vida de sus seres queridos en sus manos. Durante la noche estuvo contemplando la última fotografía que se tomó con Kai en Alemania, se veían tan felices los 2 abrazados. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y se juró a si mismo que algún día se volvería a retratar con Kai de la misma manera.

Respira hondo, guarda su fotografía y se da un último vistazo al espejo. Un tanto tembloroso baja la escalera y se encuentra con Robert y el ruso los cuales le dan un abrazo y le desean la mejor suerte del mundo quedándose muy preocupados por el bienestar del chico, por que de entrada saben lo que hacen los custodios con los recién llegados.

El abogado es el que se quiere morir, sabe que el neko será ultrajado de una manera salvaje y debe permitirlo, es mas, darle ánimos para que lo soporte. Con esto quedó mas que comprobado que no tiene oportunidad con el, pero eso no quiere decir que lo dejará de amar. Es demasiado sufrimiento para el y no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Se encamina a la salida donde ya lo espera una vieja camioneta que lo trasladará hasta un lugar cercano al muelle, después de ello el deberá caminar. En el camino su corazón palpita de miedo y emoción. Reza por que todo salga bien.

Cuando llega encuentra a otro chico, se ve maltratado y asustado. Se le acerca y platican un poco. Le da nostalgia poder hablar su idioma de nuevo, pero a pesar de que lleva una facha terrible, se sigue viendo mejor que su compatriota, que se llama Lee. A los pocos minutos llegan otros 2, Gary y Daichí, pero el otro no llegará por que tiene tifoidea y lo mas seguro es que muera.

Llega un oficial que a groserías y empujones los sube al bote. En el camino tienen prohibido hablar, así que tratando de tranquilizarse mira el paisaje de las calmadas aguas del mar.

Sin ningún contratiempo llegan a la isla, baja del bote y entran a la prisión. Rei tiene mucho miedo, sabe que están a punto de ser inspeccionados pero recuerda la frase de Robert: "con cada sacrificio, estará mas cerca la libertad de Kai".

-¡contra la pared!- les ordena uno de los guardias.

Con horro siente como un cuerpo mucho mas alto que el se coloca a sus espaldas y en menos de 2 segundos le pone las manos en los costados pero... no lo acaricia, no se sobrepasa, al contrario, de verdad lo están revisando que no trajeran nada. Claro, esto va acompañado de insultos como "malditos chinos, no son nada", "son menos que estiércol" y cosas así. Es la primera vez en su vida que se siente feliz de ser discriminado.

Luego les dan lo que será su uniforme que consta de una camisola y un pantalón de un horrible color azul, se lo deben poner en 2 segundos por que inmediatamente comenzarán con sus quehaceres. Afortunadamente a Rei le fue asignado ser ayudante del ayudante de la cocina, así que no tendría mucho problema puesto que es muy bueno para eso.

Llega a la cocina y después de varios insultos por su origen oriental, le ordenan que prepare algo parecido a una sopa de papa. Era algo complicado hacer semejante cantidad de comida, pero mientras lo hacía recordaba que era de la que iba a comer Kai y por eso se esmeraba el doble.

En poco tiempo llegó la hora de la comida así que en orden sacaron a los presos de sus celdas para llevarlos al comedor. Como todos los días, Kai se quedaba junto con sus amigos para poder estar a gusto. Con desgano se pusieron en marcha y se formaron para recibir su ración de "porquería a la mierda" como llamaba Yuki a los finísimos platillos ahí servidos.

-Papas- dijo Ryuuzaki- han salvado a pueblos enteros de hambrunas, tal vez no muramos.

Se fueron a acomodar en su mesa habitual pero cuando dieron el primer sorbo les supo bastante bueno

-Vaya, hoy la comida podría decirse que está rica- dijo Soubi

-No "podría decirse", esta buena- agregó Ryuuzaki

-Tal vez tiene veneno para que nos muramos y los dejemos en paz- contestó Yuki con una media sonrisa.

A Kai le dio curiosidad y probó. Era cierto estaba rica, muy buena, demasiado buena... no, definitivamente sabía muy bien, ese sabor era hasta cierto punto ¿conocido?. Si pero ¿de dónde?. El único que era capaz de preparar algo delicioso con 4 o 5 ingredientes era... para qué hacerse ilusiones, pero con cada cucharada se sentía mejor.

Pero unos presos de una mesa cercana comenzaron a pelear y tiraron la comida de la mesa, llegaron unos guardias y se los llevaron dejando un desorden en el piso y dando la orden de que alguien limpiara. Como era de esperarse, el encargado de la cocina envió a Rei para que lo hiciera.

El neko salió temeroso de la cocina, no quería que Kai lo viera aún por que no sabía cual sería la reacción de este. Tomó un trapo y salió con la cara agachada, llegó a la mesa y se puso de rodillas para limpiar, nadie le prestó atención. Kai sin ningún interés se giró para ver y vio al chico que limpiaba casi dándole la espalda, pero le llamó la atención que sus manos se veían muy cuidadas, no como las de la gente de intendencia.

Rei sintió una mirada a su espalda, tenía miedo de voltear por que sabía que mirar a alguien a los ojos en ese lugar era símbolo de provocación, pero algo, no sabía que, lo obligó a girarse casi de reojo.

Fue en ese momento cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Kai se quedó petrificado al reconocer a su querido neko pero ¿qué haría ahí¿cómo había llegado? Y esa facha que lo hacía casi irreconocible, pero debajo de esos horribles anteojos pudo reconocer a ese hermoso par de ojos que le habían robado la vida desde el primer momento que los vio. Pero si Rei estaba ahí no podía ponerlo en riesgo, usando toda su voluntad trató de guardar la compostura en la mesa, eso era muy difícil conociendo lo deductivos que eran sus amigos, sobre todo Ryuuzaki.

Rei por su parte agachó de nuevo su mirada no pudiendo evitar un fuerte sonrojo, le costaba trabajo seguir limpiando por que no coordinaba sus movimientos. Terminó lo mas rápido que pudo y se retiró de nuevo a la cocina pero se sentía tranquilo de que Kai no había cometido ningún error.

Los cuerpos de ambos temblaban de miedo y emoción, estaban de nuevo juntos y estando así nada los acabaría. Con esa simple y fugaz mirada tenían mas que suficiente, ya tendrían tiempo de verse pero el riesgo era muy alto puesto que se cometían un error lo pagarían con su vida.

-¿qué te sucede Kai?- preguntó el pálido Ryuuzaki.- estás sudando¿acaso te llevaste una fuerte impresión?- decía con su ya característica mirada que parecía que analizaba hasta el alma

-no- contestó firme- creo que comí la sopa muy a prisa

-espero que eso sea... por tu bien, y el de ese chico

"maldito Ryuuzaki ¿es médium o algo así?" pensó Kai viendo que era observado por las discretas miradas de Yuki y Soubi que fingían seguir comiendo pero enrolaban sus ojos hacia arriba para ver su reacción.

¿qué pasará ahora que hay 3 personas que no saben qué pasa, pero sospechan que algo está muy raro?

**PPBKAI continuará...**

AAH HASTA YO MISMA TENGO MIEDO DE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PASARÁ CON ESTOS NIÑOS, ASI QUE TENDEMOS QUE ESPERAR A VER QUE PASA ¿NO CREEN?

BUENO, Y AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**MARIAN- TAO **: abreviado por que la verdad esta bien largo tu mombre n.n. mi niña preciosa, tu fic ya esta entrando al horno espero que no tarde mucho en cocinarse. provare con un nuevo formato de capis, espero que no te decepcione. ahora no vas a creer que es lo que me esta dando problemas, el lemmon. si, como lo oyes, ahora el lemon es lo que no mas no quiere salir, a ver que se me ocurre, aunque sea pongo que de la nada les entraron las ganas y se aventaron uno sobre el otro. de todos moddos, cuando ya lo vaya a publicar yo avisare, lo mas seguro es que en uno de los fics. te cuidas mucho princesa...MUAC

**LACRYMA KISSMET: **haciendo honor a tu nombre, me acomo de los besos por todos lados, gracias, siempre es bueno tener muestras de afecto, dicen que a los niños para que crescan se les ayuda dandoles besos y abrazos, entonces creoq ue todavia estoy en face de crecimiento!. gracias de nuevo por continuar leyendo mi fic y espero que te siga gustando, me esforzare para ello. yo tambien te mando muuuuuuuuuuuuuchos besooooooooootes y ya sabes ¡acomodatelos donde quieras!...MUAC

**RATEKAHINASHYSU- KXR: **ah por fin lo termine de escribir ¿por que un nombre tan largo?, si me permites te pondre de diminutivo "rate" por que si no se me va a hcer de noche tratando de escribir tu nombre. espero que te haya llegado mi recado de agradecimiento por haber dado de alta este fic como uno de tus favoritos, creeme que todavia le fal ta mucho para llegar a su fin, pero prometo mucha trajedia. espero seguirte viendo por aqui y si se puede de repente dejame un review, te lo agradecere muchisimo. cuidate

AAAH Y AHORA LA PARTE QUE MAS ME GUSTA DECIR: DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIO, PORRAS, GUAYABAZOS O TOMATAZOS, NO IMPORTA, CON LOS ULTIMOS PUEDO HACER UNA SOPA Y YA HICE UN DIA DE COMIDA

NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO


	12. Chapter 11

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**Kai¿con tu sadismo? No gracias...**

REVIEW

-¿qué te sucede Kai?- preguntó el pálido Ryuuzaki.- estás sudando¿acaso te llevaste una fuerte impresión?- decía con su ya característica mirada que parecía que analizaba hasta el alma

-no- contestó firme- creo que comí la sopa muy a prisa

-espero que eso sea... por tu bien, y el de ese chico

"maldito Ryuuzaki ¿es médium o algo así?" pensó Kai viendo que era observado por las discretas miradas de Yuki y Soubi que fingían seguir comiendo pero enrolaban sus ojos hacia arriba para ver su reacción.

¿qué pasará ahora que hay 3 personas que no saben qué pasa, pero sospechan que algo está muy raro?

**$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

En este capi les pido disculpas por que andaba mas malpensada que nunca y creo (solo tengo la vaga sospecha) de que se me paso la mano de lemmon, ustedes decidan...

**CAPITULO 11:**

La hora de la comida terminó y todos regresaban a sus celdas pero en un descuido de los guardias Soubi tomó con fuerza por el brazo a Kai y lo jaló hacia un lugar solitario siendo seguidos discretamente por Yuki y Ryuuzaki

(nota ppb: en el sig. Dialogo pongo con negrillas el nombre de la persona que esta hablando y en seguida el diálogo)

**Soubi**- sentí un extraño temor emanando de ti ¿qué pasó Kai?

**Yuki**- ¡no nos mientas! Se que lo del comedor no fue normal, y menos en ti

**Kai**- no tengo nada que decir

**Ryuuzaki**- si tu no vas a decir nada entonces déjame deducir a mi... tu conoces a ese chico, eso es obvio, pero ¿qué haría a un Coronel de la armada rusa ponerse así? Nada, solo que se tratara de alguien importante para ti- Kai sabía que se estaba acercando – no tienes familia, y difícilmente tendrías un hermano asiático. Pero... nos has contado de la persona a la que amas que curiosamente es un chino; además de que no creo que una persona de limpieza tenga tan cuidadas las uñas.

**Yuki-** ¿estás tratando de decir que ese chico es Rei?

**Kai-** si, han acertado. El es Rei y no sé como llegó aquí

**Ryuuzaki-** no es fácil que se haya colado. A menos que alguien de afuera lo haya colocado. Eso pondría en riesgo al mismo que lo ayuda a menos que Rei haya prometido algo, y lo único por lo que valdría la pena apostar el pellejo sería, por información

**Kai (en una actitud mas seria que nunca)**- está bien, ustedes son los únicos que saben que el es Rei. pero escuchen bien: si dicen algo JURO que los mato

**Yuki-** no debes preocuparte. Nosotros hemos tenido alguien a quien hemos amado. Sabemos lo que sientes.

**Soubi (con una dulce mirada)- **puedes confiar en nosotros, no diremos nada.

Por alguna causa Kai sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Caminaron de regreso con el grupo de reos y regresaron a si celda, pero ahora casi no platicaron. El conocer el secreto de que Rei estaba de infiltrado ponía en riesgo la vida de todos.

Durante una semana mas Kai y Rei no pudieron hablarse. Solo de lejos se podían mirar, siendo seguidos por los amigos de Kai que sin duda llamaban la atención del neko por que para el era bien sabido que Kai no es de hacer amistades, y si el confiaba en ellos, era por alguna razón.

Un día que llegaron al comedor, Rei estaba despachando los alimentos, Kai ya ansiaba que llegara su turno. Cuando finalmente le tocó pudo rozar de manera "accidental" la mano del gatito, no podía evitar la tentación. Después de el pasó Ryuuzaki pero al momento de que le sirvieron, se le cayó la charola ruidosamente y cuando el y Rei se agacharon para limpiar, Ryuuzaki le susurró por lo bajo:

-Hoy a las 11:45 ve al edificio G, verás a Kai- esto desconcertó sobremanera a Rei, pero le dio una gran felicidad

Estando en la mesa, Ryuuzaki se sentó muy cerca de Kai, y a el también le habló bajo:

-A las 11:45 en el edificio G con Rei- Kai se sorprendió

-¿y cómo demonios llegaré ahí? Hay mucha vigilancia

-¿qué no te has dado cuenta?- se ganó una feroz mirada de Kai- Hay mucho movimiento de guardias y están 2 botes afuera. Eso significa que mañana es día de que el presidente de Alemania rinda su informe al parlamento y para ello necesitan seguridad extra. A varios de los custodios los trasladaran allá y lo mas seguro es que sea cuando termine su turno, a las 11:45. a esa hora habrá descuido hasta que llegue el relevo, así que tendrás de entre 20 y 25 minutos para estar con Rei. No los desperdicies.

-¿y cómo demonios saldré de la celda?

-Eso déjamelo a mi

Estas palabras dejaron muy confundido a Kai, no sabía si confiar o no, pero sabía que era la única oportunidad que tendría para hablar con Rei. El resto del día continuó como de costumbre pero conforme se acercaba la hora se comenzaban asentir algo tensos.

A las 11:35 Ryuuzaki llamó la atención de Kai que se fingía dormido

-En cuanto comience el desorden abres con esto- l entrega un clip que de veía que había sido modificado con las mando para tener función de llave- y saldrás por esa ventana, saltarás a la cornisa y de ahí te podrás dirigirla edificio G

-¿estas seguro que eso se puede?

-Un 85

-Eso no suena tan mal

En eso, de la nada, Ryuuzaki saltó a la cama de Yuki y Soubi y los comenzó a golpear. Primero estos se enojaron, pero con una simple mirada de los tiernos ojos autistas comprendieron que era para un fin. Siguieron el jueguito y en un par de minutos ya todos los presos de la celda se estaban golpeando. Fue cuando Kai aprovechó para salir, cerrar de nuevo la puerta y tratar de salir por la ventana pero era muy pequeña así que salió algo lastimado.

Como pudo saltó a la cornisa y exacto a las 11:45 llegó al edificio G, donde en un oscuro costado lo esperaba Rei. Ya sin importarles nada se tiraron uno sobre otro derribando Kai sin mucho esfuerzo a Rei sobre el piso y sin darse tregua se comenzaron a besar de manera violenta sintiendo como de manera instantánea sus pieles comenzaban a arder. Se frotaron entre ellos chocando así en repetidas ocasiones sus sexos que ya estaban endurecidos, buscándose entre ellos.

De manera rápida, Kai metió la mano en el holgado pantalón del neko para mesajear directamente el erecto miembro que desde hace meses ansiaba poder volver a tomar. La mezcla de felicidad y miedo a ser descubiertos hacía que sus cuerpos reaccionaran de manera veloz, sabía que apenas si tenían tiempo, Kai giró a Rei dejándolo boca abajo en el piso y le bajó un poco el pantalón solo lo suficiente para dejarle de fuera su terso trasero. El por su parte se abrió el pantalón y se sacó su enorme pene endurecido y con fuerza se fue abriendo paso en el interior de Rei recordando infinidad de cosas al nadar entre esas resbalosas y húmedas entrañas.

Como la penetración había sido sin preocupación le estaba ardiendo mucho a Rei pero cómo le gustaba todo aquello. Las fuertes embestidas le desgarraban pero el apretaba mas sus piernas. Si era posible quería sangrar para sacar toda la frustración reprimida y al mismo tiempo limpiarse la conciencia de las múltiples veces que había permitido que el abogado le introdujera los dedos.

Kai se sentía en las nubes así que empujó con mas fuerza para terminar de una sola vez en ese lugar que reclamaba como suyo. Un incontenible líquido salió invadiendo a Rei que al sentirse de nuevo marcado por "su hombre" no dudó en derramarse culminando así una apasionada entrega que no era muy romántica que digamos por ser en el piso de una cárcel.

Muy agitados se acomodaron sus ropas y comenzaron a hablar. Rei le contó a Kai que el amigo de Oliver, Robert, era el que lo había ayudado y debía conseguir información que sirviera para inculpar a Kuznestov. Por si parte Kai trataría de ayudarlo, pero le contó que sus 3 amigos ya lo habían identificado. Lloró al ver que Rei había sacrificado su cabello para estar con el, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que de todos modos él era hermoso, le quedaba el pelo corto "degrafilado" (echaron a reir).

El tiempo se había terminado y con un fugaz beso cada uno tomó su camino. De nuevo Kai se las vio negras para caber por la diminuta ventana y usando todas las técnicas militares para pasar inadvertido, logró entrar de nuevo a la celda y corrió a acostarse en su lugar.

-¿cómo te fue?- de preguntó Ryuuzaki

-bien- contestó con una marcada sonrisa de satisfacción

-se nota... hueles a sexo- esto puso de mil colores a Kai de la vergüenza, y mas cuando el chico se le acercó pegando su cuerpo a su aún duro miembro- déjame sentirlo un poco. Tiene mucho desde la última vez.

Kai lo abrazó con fuerza entrometiéndole una pierna entre las suyas y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios en agradecimiento de que se haya arriesgado tanto para que el se pudiera ver con Rei. Ryuuzaki se sonrojó enormemente por esta acción y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad mientras no podía evitar restregarse contra la pierna y miembro de Kai causándole una irremediable erección que fue captada por el bicolor.

Ambos olvidaron el pudor y comenzaron a acariciarse comenzando a desabrocharse sus uniformes para rozar discretamente sus pieles. Unas miradas los hicieron voltear viendo como Yuki y Soubi los miraban con atención. Una coqueta mirada de Soubi invitó al escritor a imitar a sus compañeros de la litera de a un lado.

Así dio comienzo una sesión de fuerte placer que era acrecentado cada vez que las parejas cruzaban miradas de complicidad entre si.

LEMMON KAI x RYUUZAKI

Para Kai no era posible que alguien pudiera tener la piel mas suave que Rei, pero ese frágil chico lo era, además de que emanaba un suave aroma que asemejaba al de un bebe.

Los besos en los labios ya no eran suficientes así que el cuello y el pecho se convirtieron en los objetivos principales. Con 2 dedos Kai pellizcó el pequeño pezón de Ryuuzaki que se endureció desde el primer toque. Sin embardo el tampoco tenía las manos quietas y las metió en el pantalón masajeando con fuerza los glúteos de Kai tratando de acariciarle su entrada que desde que estuvo con Rei rogaba por ser atendida. Enseguida el ruso deslizó su mano hasta el vientre plano de su compañero para hacerle cosquillas que lo excitaran mas; después de sentirle su miembro mas endurecido, se lo tomó notando que era del mismo tamaño que el suyo, así que no podía abarcarlo todo con la mano.

De pronto Ryuuzaki hizo fuerza en a entrada de Kai y le introdujo un dedo para lograr que de nuevo estuviera al 100. El bicolor no se iba a dejar, así que de rodeó la cadera con el brazo y con sus dedos l buscó su entrada para penetrarla y así igualar la situación.

Así teniendo cada uno sus dedos en el interior del otro dejaban espacio libre para que sus sexos chocaran entre si derramando algunas gotitas de suave preorgasmo. A pesar de que Kai venía extasiado de estar con Rei, Ryuuzaki se le había emparejado de forma rápida. Era un buen amante sin duda, escondido bajo la inocente cara de niño pensativo mostrando un erecto miembro que difícilmente uno se podría imaginar que cabe entre esas delgadas piernas.

A Kai ya le estaban dando ganas de apoderarse de esa entrada que de buena gana recibía sus dedos. Giró al chico que casualmente tenía el cabello igual de negro que Rei para que le diera la espalda. Se acomodó entre sus pequeños glúteos y con la punta de su sexo le buscó su entrada. Pero se topó con que esta era demasiado estrecha y se resistía a ceder, tuvo que empujar con mucha mayor fuerza para poder vencer el apretado esfínter.

Ryuuzaki se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no gemir, pero el enorme miembro de Kai entrando a su cuerpo y la indecente posición de Yuki en la litera contigua lo hacía desear gritar de placer, pero se contenía.

Kai estaba muy cansado, pero sentir unos glúteos tan tersos chocando con sus testículos lo hacían empujar con mas fuerza. Le tomó la pierna a Ryuuzaki y se la subió hasta que su rodilla casi le tocó el pecho para hacerse masespacio. Sin duda esa posición la practicaría con Rei por que estaba llegando mas adentro que nunca en el cuerpo de alguien.

Ryuuzaki cooperaba aflojando su cuerpo lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello libre para ser atacado por los fuertes labios del ruso. Cuando este comenzó a sentir un calor concentrarse en su parte baja, contuvo la respiración para dejar salir todo invadiendo a Ryuuzaki pero este no se derramó. Se estaba aguantando para hacer lo que quería

-ahora me toca a mi.

Puso el pecho de Kai contra el colchón, como momentos antes el lo había hecho con Rei, y se humedeció 2 dedos con su saliva, los condujo a la ansiosa entrada y los introdujo sin problema. Comprobando que ya el terreno estaba listo se colocó en posición para penetrar a Kai pegando su peco contra la espalda del ruso. Estaba muy excitado pero deseaba derramarse dentro del otro chico así que en cuanto logró entrar no embistió con fuerza, si no que se movía lenta y tortuosamente acariciando así el interior de Kai con su miembro.

Ya le estaba comenzando a doler todo aquello, necesitaba descargarse y no pudo evitar iniciar fuertes embestidas llegando al clímax de forma rápida, pero dejando una sonrisa marcada en los labios de Hiwatari...

LEMMON YUKI x SOUBI

Unos quedos ruidos los hicieron mirar a la litera contigua asombrándose de que Kai y Ryuuzaki la estaban pasando muy bien. Sus ánimos se calentaron de forma rápida y una sensual mirada de Soubi se convirtió en el inicio de una maravillosa experiencia.

Soubi trataba de ir lento acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Eiri, pero este no era tan paciente y prefirió optar por candentes besos en los delgados y expertos labios de su compañero. Con miradas brillantes se desabrocharon sus camisas contemplando el hermosos espectáculo visual que proporciona un cuerpo apetecible. De nuevo los besos fueron los protagonistas y exploradores al conocer el cuerpo ajeno que tiene enfrente.

A Soubi le gustaba el dominio de Yuki quien con sus manos le acariciaba los costados aferrándose al rosado par de pezones. El chico de cabello cenizo era una presa fácil para el escritor, incluso Shuichi en ocasiones oponía mas resistencia. Esto le era muy placentero, así que comenzó a bajar la ropa de la parte inferior hasta que logró deshacerse de ella para agasajar a sus dedos mientras acariciaban esos muslos infinitos cubiertos de vellosidad que se erizaba con los suaves contactos. Enseguida se condujo, sin poder evitarlo, al suave miembro que a pesar de que apenas empezaba a endurecerse, mostraba una firmeza natural envidiable.

Sabía que lo estaba acariciando correctamente por que el combatiente le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba el pecho con fuerza, pero no lo lastimaba.

Movió un poco mas su mano entre ese hermosos par de piernas hasta que llegó a rozar la entrada oculta entre pliegues protegida. La tensión en el cuerpo de Soubi excitó un poco mas al escritor quién sonreía al notar la venganza de su compañero que le quitaba la ropa restante y le rasguñaba su trasero. Por lo visto Soubi era un tanto fiero cuando quería. Pero todo se salió de control y el uke se convirtió en seme. Yuki estaba completamente desconcertado, no supo en qué momento su presa se excitó de esa manera y ya estaba sobre de el mordiéndole el cuello sin mucha compasión.

Para Soubi, el cuerpo de Yuki se convirtió en una droga que lo había hecho perder sus sentidos: su aroma, sus ojos, sus besos, su belleza excepcional, no era posible que un humano cualquiera reuniera tantos dones. Sin duda el escritor era algo especial, así que lo tomaría de manera especial.

Lamiendo durante su descenso llegó hasta u enorme par de testículos inflamados y punzantes que se endurecieron mas con las primeras lamidas que recibieron. Medio cuerpo de Yuki estaba al descubierto y fácilmente podrían ser descubiertos, pero no les importaba. Los únicos que los veían eran Kai y Ryuuzaki quienes también estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos.

Soubi dejó los testículos para ahora llevarse a la boca todo el resto de carne de Yuki y saborear su rugosa suavidad en su paladar. Estaba muy duro y jugoso así que lo mordió hasta que lo hizo explotar. Sin dar tregua de descanso, se dirigió a la pequeña entrada que estaba bastante dilatada así que no requería de mucha lubricación.

Primero un invasor, después 2, Yuki era tan suave y tierno que daban ganas de tomarlo. Le tomó las piernas y lo hizo que las flexionara hasta la altura de sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo abiertas a los costados. Colocó su candente miembro en la entrada y comenzó a avanzar.

-Vaya- le susurró Yuki al oído- tu tienes mas problemas que yo, esa inflamación debe doler

-Duele mucho, pero es curiosos que el sufrimiento y el placer sean tan similares. Y tu me están haciendo sentir ambos al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando terminó la frase ya estaba casi en su totalidad dentro del cuerpo de Yuki, pero ¿por qué rayos tenía que ser tan estrecho? Era igual que Ritsuka, pero el era un niño de 12 años. Se movió un poco mas adentro, y mas, y mas. Por alguna extraña causa, a pesar de lo estrecho, era resbaloso y le permitía acceder mas adentro. Era la primera vez para ambos que habían llegado a ese nivel de invasión. Todo iba perfecto hasta que

-Aaaah- soltó un tanto marcado Eiri que para desconcierto total de ambos se había derramado de nuevo

-¿Yuki?

-Hazlo de nuevo

Soubi entró un poco mas y se llevó la sorpresa que había topado con algo, trató de acariciarlo con la punta de su miembro y de nuevo Yuki tuvo la misma reacción. Habían encontrado un punto mágico: Soubi sentía calambres en sus ingles por su forzada posición, pero nunca pensó llegar a un punto tan adentro de alguien que cada vez que llegar ahí el otro se derramara.

Soubi no se pudo contener mas y con un tortuoso latigazo de placer en su columna, se derramó en el interior de Yuki. Durante horas estuvieron jugando así, el escritor ya se sentía muy mal por que su miembro no paraba de arrojar semen pero no quería terminar. El combatiente estaba en la misma situación por que ya se había derramado 2 veces mas, pero en un momento Yuki soltó sus piernas, estaba desmayado. Soubi sabía que fue por su culpa, pero se encontraba bien, así que sin salir de su cuerpo se quedó dormido sobre el. Esta fue la experiencia mas excitante de toda su vida y con dificultad se volvería a repetir algo igual. Pero cuando menos les queda el recuerdo de que alguna vez encontraron un punto de infinitas eyaculaciones.

**PPBKAI continuara...**

**quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

**ED:**(para abreviar, ya sabes. n.n) gracias por el review del capitulo pasado, a ver este capi como te parece

**MARIAN TAO y LACRYMA KISMET:** las pongo a las 2 juntas por que coincidieron en lo mismo, pobrecito de Rei, ahora lo deje como pelon de hospicio, pero de todos modos le gusto a Kai ¿o no?

espero sus comentarios al respecto, nos vemos


	13. Chapter 12

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**Kai¿con tu sadismo? No gracias...**

REVIEW

Kai se sentía en las nubes así que empujó con mas fuerza para terminar de una sola vez en ese lugar que reclamaba como suyo. Un incontenible líquido salió invadiendo a Rei que al sentirse de nuevo marcado por "su hombre" no dudó en derramarse culminando así una apasionada entrega que no era muy romántica que digamos por ser en el piso de una cárcel.

Muy agitados se acomodaron sus ropas y comenzaron a hablar. Rei le contó a Kai que el amigo de Oliver, Robert, era el que lo había ayudado y debía conseguir información que sirviera para inculpar a Kuznestov. Por si parte Kai trataría de ayudarlo, pero le contó que sus 3 amigos ya lo habían identificado. Lloró al ver que Rei había sacrificado su cabello para estar con el, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que de todos modos él era hermoso, le quedaba el pelo corto "degrafilado" (echaron a reir).

**$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

**CAPITULO 12:**

Los siguientes dias la amistad entre los 4 chicos se había hecho mas intensa (y con justa razón),pero para Kai y Rei era muy doloroso el tener que seguir fingiendo que no se conocen, solo una sencilla mirada a la hora de la comida pero nada mas.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, Rei trataba de conseguir pruebas e información a como diera lugar. El tiempo que tiene para esta tarea es muy poco, pero cada vez que tiene oportunidad se escapa para poder recorrer la prisión encontrando en ocasiones cosas que lo sorprendían, pero aún nada que le ayudara a sacar a Kai.

Cuando ya tenía bien conocida la prisión solo le quedaba lo mas peligroso: entrar a las oficinas y al despacho de Mc. Gregor, seguro que ahí si encontraría algo, el problema era el cómo iba a entrar ahí si el estaba asignado a la cocina. Lo que hace es que se finge enfermo y como les da asco que el prepara la comida para todos mejor lo cambian a hacer la limpieza general. De esa manera poco a poco se va ganando el limpiar las oficinas.

Claro, desde que Rei dejó la cocina, la comida volvió a ser tan mala como antes, lo cual le indicó a Kai que debía conocer la nueva posición de Rei.

Esto no le costó mucho trabajo por que en un día cualquiera Jhonny lo mandó llamar para alguna cosilla de las que era su costumbre y fue donde encontró a Rei.

Esto lo hacía que se comiera las uñas de angustia, Rei se estaba acercando demasiado a Mc. Gregor y si cometía un error este lo mataría y sería el fin para ambos.

Pero para este punto, Rei ya había aprendido a cuidarse muy bien y sabía que su mejor arma era su cara de "yo no fui" y cuando le convenía de "soy tan estúpido que no entiendo nada".

Un día que Rei estaba limpiando agachado estaba exprimiendo su trapeador afuera de la oficina de Jhonny cuando un par de zapatos lustrosos se paró a su lado y tocó la puerta. Tratando de no ser muy obvio levanta la vista y se petrificó: los zapatos lustrosos eran de Boris y el SI conocía a Rei, si lo veía tal vez lo reconocería y eso sería el fin. Tembloroso ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando se abrió la puerta y salió muy amable Jhonny a recibir a su invitado.

-¡Boris! Como siempre un placer tenerte aquí

-siempre una delicia verte

-TU chino imbécil, entra a limpiar algo.- Rei agachado obedeció

-Lo que vengo a hablar es serio, sería mejor que estemos solos

-No re preocupes, estos chinos pendejos no saben ni el idioma, por eso no pasan de lo que son- entran y cierran la puerta.

Rei estaba que temblaba de miedo. Se encaminó al mueble donde estaban los vinos de Jhonny y encontró una mancha de licor cremoso en la alfombra que con dificultad se quitaría. Se puso de rodillas y se su bolsa sacó una escobeta y un ácido de limpieza que se le había dado y se dispuso a hacer su labor pero puso toda la atención del mundo para escuchar.

Como Boris no acababa de creer que el chino de limpieza no supiera nada de alemán, comenzó a hablar en ruso para buena suerte de Rei que manejaba el idioma al revez y al derecho.

-Kuznestov te agradece tu apoyo en el caso Hiwatari, te luciste con los fotomontajes

-Gracias, me costaron mucho trabajo por que debían ser perfectos

-¿cómo, no los mandaste a hacer?

-No, ya sabes lo que dicen: si quieres las cosas bien hechas debes hacerlas tu mismo. Así que me di a la tarea de hacerlo con mis propias manecitas.

-Pues te luciste, se veía clarísimo como es que ese Kai le disparaba al oficial de Hamburgo. ¿y de dónde sacaste la foto?

-Bueno, esa hermosa obra de arte fue mia, como aquí tenemos a Mircof Zwett y él lo quería muerto...

-¿aquí está Zwett?

-Si¿no lo sabías? El tuvo problemas con el narco y lo querían matar, así que lo tenemos aquí escondido. Pero el tuvo muchos problemas con ese oficial. Así que le traje al oficial, él le disparó y yo tomé la foto. El resto es historia

-Pues te ganaste esto- saca un sobre de su saco y se lo extiende "según el" sin que lo vea el chino

-Siempre un placer- guarda el sobre en el primer cajón de la derecha de su escritorio bajo llave

-Y hablando de placer... ¿qué tal el Coronelucho Hiwatari?- haciendo un tono de voz picante

-Mmm delicioso, hace unas chupadas que qué te cuento- Rei casi llora de lo que está oyendo- Y la tiene enorme. Pero su entrada es tan apretadita que...

-Ah ya no me sigas contando

-Pues si quieres ya no te cuento, mejor te lo traigo

-¿siii?

-Hombre, para qué son los amigos- desde su interfon manda que le lleven a Kai

En pocos minutos entra Kai a la oficina y se paraliza al ver que ahí está Jhonny, Boris y REI. Este último está con la mirada baja dispuesto para salir, pasa a su lado, sale y cierra la puerta tras el

-"al menos no te atraparon"- pensó Kai

fuera de la oficina, Rei recogió todo con tosquez, salió casi corriendo y se fue a los baños que les correspondían a los de servicio y se puso a llorar. Fue indignante todo aquello, primero lo de las fotos y después el que descaradamente solicitaran a Kai. Estaba desesperado y sabía que no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

Mientras tanto Kai no hacía caso a lo que lo decían y hacían, el solo pesaba en su gatito y la vergüenza por que seguro el escuchó el para qué lo llamaban.

Pero algo bueno había salido de todo ello: seguro en ese cajón habrá mas evidencia para salvar a Kai, el problema era ¿cómo entrar a la oficina de Jhonny, tomar las cosas y salir sin morir en el intento?

**PPBKAI continuara...**

**jajaja ya ando por aqui de nuevo. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si no dejenme sus comentarios... de hecho, ya casi nadie anda leyendo por aqui**

**kai: es que te tardas años en actualizar este fic**

**ppb: pues si, y lo lamento, me gusta mucho esta historia, pero casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, ya saben, la escuela me tiene cautiva**

**pero le agradezco enormemente a las 2 hermosuras que me hicieron el ENOOOOOORME favor de dejar un review el capi pasado:**

**RATEKAHINA SHYSU Y MARIAN TAO DE HIWATARI.**

**GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONARME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**nos estamos viendo...ah, se me olvidaba la propaganda, hoy mismo estoy tambien subiendo el capitulo 3 de "hasta el proximo año, a la misma hora" ese si lo actualizo cada semana**

**BESOTES**


	14. Chapter 13

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**Kai¿con tu sadismo? No gracias...**

REVIEW

En pocos minutos entra Kai a la oficina y se paraliza al ver que ahí está Jhonny, Boris y REI. Este último está con la mirada baja dispuesto para salir, pasa a su lado, sale y cierra la puerta tras el

-"al menos no te atraparon"- pensó Kai

Pero algo bueno había salido de todo ello: seguro en ese cajón habrá mas evidencia para salvar a Kai, el problema era ¿cómo entrar a la oficina de Jhonny, tomar las cosas y salir sin morir en el intento?

**$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

**CAPITULO 13:**

Durante el resto del día no se volvieron a ver, pero a Kai no se le quitaba el remordimiento de conciencia de que Rei lo hubiera visto en una situación como esa.

Por su parte Rei estaba planeando el cómo iba a intentar entrar a la oficina, pero debía hacerlo esa noche para que la carta que le había llevado Boris a Jhonny no saliera de ahí.

Ya muy entrada la noche, el neko logró escaparse de su dormitorio y se encaminó al edificio de las oficinas. Con un alambre logró abrir el candado que cerraba la puerta. La oscuridad del interior haría que nadie pudiera caminar por ahí, pero usando sus instintos de gato logró reconocer los muebles y con cuidado se fue adentrando. En 5 minutos llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Jhonny, la intentó abrir pero tenía llave. Usando el mismo alambre con el que abrió el candado fue forzando la cerradura, pero esta era mucho mas complicada así que perdió mucho tiempo en esto además de que sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

(AREA DE DORMITORIOS DE CUSTODIOS)

-hey Franz ¿Dónde te toca cuidar?- dice un chico de coleta larga y verdosa

-El área de oficinas Garland- contesta saliendo al frío de la noche

-Al rato te busco

-O.K. gute nacht (al. Buenas noches)

(DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO DE OFICINAS)

Por fin un "clic" marca que Rei puede entrar y la puerta se abre como por arte de magia. Este lugar no es tan oscuro puesto que tiene una ventana que da al exterior. Un rayo de luz de luna ilumina el escritorio. Con cuidado Rei se acerca al cajón que es su objetivo, se pone en cuclillas ante el y de nuevo con su amigo el alambre trata de abrir, pero cuando pone sus manos recuerda que no debe dejar sus huellas. En el picaporte de la puerta no hay problema por que tiene autorizado entrar a hacer la limpieza, pero en el cajón no puede quedar evidencia de que el estuvo cerca de los cajones.

Entonces busca a su alrededor con qué limpiará sus huellas, encuentra el mini bar de Jhonny. Con un pañuelo desechable que toma de la misma oficina, lo moja en uno de los vinos y regresa a limpiar sus huellas.

Ahora es mucho mas cuidadoso y comienza su peligrosa labor de forzar la chapa. Se sorprende de ver que tiene un sencillo mecanismo y la logra abrir con cierta facilidad.

Se queda muy desconcertado, en el cajón solo hay unas finas plumas, un arma, papeles sin importancia, pero no es obvio que algo como esto esté bajo llave, debe de haber algo mas que ese cajón no muestra. Buscando, buscando, encuentra que el fondo de ese cajón tiene un orificio por el que cabe un dedo meñique.

Como tiene manos muy delgaditas no hay problema al levantar la tapa que deja al descubierto el doble fondo del cajón. Es ahí donde frente a sus propios ojos queda lo que podría ser la libertad de Kai: los negativos de los fotomontajes, la carta de Bryan Kuznestov donde le solicita "el trabajito", y el sobre que ese día le entregó Boris que contenía, además de una carta de agradecimiento, un diamante rosado, que por los conocimientos que le había dado Kai sobre joyas, Rei calculó que tenía un valor aproximado de 3,000 dólares americanos.

(EN LA ENTRADA DEL EDIFICIO)

FRANZ'S POV

Ah, que flojera, me toca estar solo cuidando, me voy a aburrir. Ich friere (al. tengo frío)- avanza, pero su vista se fija en algo- ¿qué es eso?- camina mas rápido hasta que queda a los pies de la puerta- el candado, está abierto- lo examina un poco mas- pero no se ve forzado. Voy a revisar y en caso de que sea una emergencia, llamo a los compañeros por que si armo ahora un escándalo y no es nada Jhonny me mata.

FIN DEL POV

Camina hacia el interior, no se ve nada por la oscuridad, lleva una pequeña lámpara pero no ayuda mucho además de que tiene las baterías bajas y se apaga en ocasiones.

Rei no escucha que alguien mas ha entrado, toma lo que le sirve del cajón de Jhonny y lo demás se lo reparte donde puede. Mientras tanto el guardia camina y casi llega hasta el fondo que es donde está la oficina de Mc. Gregor y está dispuesto a terminar su recorrido, pero descubre que la puerta esta abierta. Con cautela se acerca, pero justo cuando se va a asomar al interior de nuevo se le apaga la lámpara.

Esto puso en alerta al neko que buscó de inmediato un lugar para esconderse, pero en la oficina había muy pocos muebles, así que sería descubierto fácilmente. En eso pensaba cuando la luz de la lámpara ya estaba alumbrando en el interior y en su recorrido le alumbró directo a la cara, esto lo quitó la respiración pero de nuevo la lámpara se apagó.

-Quieto ahí- ordenó el guardia- no te muevas¿qué haces aquí?- saca un arma y le apunta a su objetivo que era identificable por la luz de la luna, pero no era suficiente como para poder reconocer el rostro.

-N-n-no, yo solo...- la mente de Rei estaba en blanco

-¿qué traes en la mano?

-Ah, n, m- le extiende la botella de licor que trae en la mano.

-Te lo querías robar ¿verdad?

-N- no señor...yo solo..- tiembla de miedo en su lugar

-Pero si todos ustedes son iguales, seguro que te la querías llevar para venderla cuando tengas descanso- le arrebata la botella de la mano y con dificultad lee la etiqueta- pero si no eres tonto, agarraste de las mejores... esto lo tengo que reportar

-NO SEÑOR, NO LO HAGA, POR FAVOR- se trata de calmar un poco- las cosas no tienen que terminar así- hace un tono mas amigable- qué te parece si esta botella te la quedas tu, ó- hace una mirada traviesa- que tal si no las tomamos tu y yo. Debes estar algo cansado y un trago no le hará mal a ninguno de los 2 ¿qué dices?

-No se- su tono es vacilante

-Vamos amigo, después de todo, nos lo merecemos. Nos partimos aquí todos los días el lomo trabajando y qué recibimos a cambio, nada... además no te preocupes, el jefe tiene muchas de estas ni va a notar que le falta una- el mismo Rei estaba sorprendido del tremendo discurso que se acababa de hechar

-¿sabes qué?, tienes razón. Ese malnacido de Jhonny siempre nos tiene amenazados de muerte y para la miseria que nos paga.

-¿ves? Es lo que te digo, mira- se conduce a la salida- vamos a tomarla aquí para que no se quede el olor a vino

afuera de la oficina se sentaron en el piso y el oficial olvidó tratar de arreglar la lámpara para verle la cara a su interlocutor. Abrieron la botella, Rei fingía que bebía pero no hizo mas que dar un trago tanto para quitarse los nervios como para dejar que si aliento se hiciera un poco alcohólico.

(CELDA DE KAI)

El ruso está en su litera con Ryuuzaki muy pensativo. No se quita de la mente el que debe hablar con su gato, era como si fuera al confesionario a expiar sus culpas. Decide que ir a buscarlo es lo correcto así que le susurra a Ryuuzaki en el oído:

-Debo ir con Rei

-Ten cuidado Hiwatari

Pero de la litera contigua los escucha con su agudo oído Soubi quien salta a donde se encuentran Kai y Ryuuzaki

-No Kai, no vayas, algo malo va a pasar

-¿algo malo? Como qué- pregunta el ruso

-si lo supiera, te lo diría

-No, debo ir con Rei, es necesario

-Entonces no me queda mas que desearte suerte.

Con mucho cuidado Kai toma su camino para salir procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a los demás presos

(EDIFICIO DE OFICINAS)

Rei ya tiene bien emborrachado al custodio, incluso, cantan canciones de "desamor y contra ellas". Pero al tomado hombre se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos del sueño; Rei lo induce a que siga tomando hasta que lo deja inconsciente tirado en el piso.

(LUGAR DE DESCANSO DE LOS CUSTODIOS)

GARLAND'S POV

Ya es la madrugada y terminé de hacer mis labores- bosteza- aah ¡que sueño! Pero le prometí a Franz que iría a verlo. Voy un rato, me regreso y ya me duermo.

(ALGUNO DE LOS PATIOS, ACCIONES DE KAI)

Kai ha llegado al dormitorio del personal de limpieza, toma una diminuta piedra y la lanza a la ventana, pero no tiene respuesta, así que opta por hacer un silbido que asemeja el sonido de un grillo, Rei conoce muy bien ese llamado, pero tampoco tiene respuesta.

Esto lo desconcierta un poco, tal vez Rei está tan cansado que se quedó profundamente dormido. Aventurándose mas, se acerca a la ventana y se asoma. Observa varios cuerpos reposando, pero ninguno de ellos es Rei.

Se queda pensativo por unos momentos. Rei no tiene la costumbre de levantarse al baño a media noche (mas bien madrugada). Así que la única opción que le queda le erizó la piel a Kai

-" ¡ no puede ser que Rei haya ido a la oficina de Mc. Gregor!"- y tratando de ser lo mas sigiloso posible se va con rumbo al edificio de oficinas.

(EDIFICIO DE OFICINAS- MOMENTOS ANTES.- ACCIONES DE REI)

Ahora que el custodio está inconsciente en el piso, Rei se acomoda sus ropas para que no se le valla a salir la evidencia, limpia sus huellas de la botella y se asegura que la puerta de Mc. Gregor quede bien cerrada.

Una vez que ha dejado todo en orden sale del lugar, pero se topa de frente con el amigo del custodio que lo iba a visitar.

-Ah¿pero qué tenemos aquí?, un lindo chinito. Lastima, tendré que reportarte

-¡no! No lo haga- de nuevo el pavor lo paraliza, pero en esta ocasión parece no haber escapatoria

-¿qué era lo que hacías aquí?- le dice en un tono que incomoda a Rei- se me hace que te estabas llevando algo- lo jala hacia el y lo abraza comenzando a manosearlo

-no, SUÉLTEME- opone resistencia

-mmm, hueles a alcohol- lo sigue zarandeando, pero el estarse restregando contra el le ha calentado los ánimos.

Con fuerza bruta lo conduce hacia un costado del edificio. Rei trata de defenderse, pero el tipo es mucho mas alto que Kai y no puede hacer nada. Lo tiran al suelo, se colocan sobre el y le empiezan a meter las manos bajo la ropa.

Pero en ese memento el cierra sus ojos con gran indignación, pero en su oído escucha un fuerte quejido de dolor, abre los ojos y ve a Kai parado a su lado con un tubo en las manos.

Rei se quita al hombre de encima y brinca a los brazos de Kai, este lo abraza y seca las lagrimas de sus mejillas, pero el hombre despierta y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se va poniendo de pie. Kai le esta dando la espalda por que está abrazando a Rei, pero este último se da cuenta a tiempo y le quita a Kai el tubo de las manos y brinca al agresor.

Le alcanza a dar un golpe en un costado, pero no es suficiente, la ira hace que el hombre se recupere y le da un golpe en el estómago a Rei que lo deja sin aire tendido en el piso.

Un fuego se hace presente en la mirada del ruso bicolor que se va sobre el agresor. Le devuelve el golpe que le dio a Rei en el abdomen, pero el tipo saca de su abrigo una navaja. Kai se asusta ante esto, le hace una llave, se para a sus espaldas y con un fuerte movimiento le toma la barbilla y le gira la cabeza escuchándose un tétrico crujido.

Kai lo suelta aterrado y corre con Rei quien por fin ha logrado incorporarse. Un rato se abrazan y observan que el hombre no se mueve.

Cuando logran reaccionar Rei camina hacia el cuerpo inmóvil y le revisa el cuello, entonces su mirada se desorbita y con voz temblorosa dice a Kai

-¡está muerto, Kai... está muerto!

Los 2 se miran a los ojos¿qué demonios van a hacer ahora con un cadáver?

Miedo, es todo lo que pueden sentir en esos momentos, hasta que Kai logra articular palabra y rompe el silencio.

-Rei, te amo

-Yo también te amo

**PPBKAI continuará...**

muy bien, aqui esta un nuevo capi de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. agradezco enormemente a Marian Tao, Lacryma Kismet, Mia Vid y a Natasha Lubkova. Esta vez soy breve por que me llego un aviso a mi mail de que he roto alfunas reglas de FF entre ellas explayarme con las notas y el equivocarme con la clasificacion de los fics, asi que proximamente movere mis fics de clasificacion (todos) y ya no pondre aqui respuesta a cada uno de los Reviews que son tan amables de mandarme, pero los super agradezco.

Además de que les aviso que hoy tambien actualizo "hasta el proximo año, a la misma hora"...sin mas me despido, espero me comprendan. Besos 


	15. Chapter 14

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

-¡está muerto, Kai... está muerto!

Los 2 se miran a los ojos¿qué demonios van a hacer ahora con un cadáver?

Miedo, es todo lo que pueden sentir en esos momentos, hasta que Kai logra articular palabra y rompe el silencio.

-Rei, te amo

-Yo también te amo

**$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

**CAPITULO 14:**

Cuando por fin salen de su trance, voltean a todos lados buscando dónde ocultar el cadáver. En donde están es una zona muy céntrica, fácilmente los encontrarán, solo les queda la opciñon de llevarlo al lugar mas lejano que puedan y enterrarlo, pero deben hacerlo pronto, en poco tiempo amanecerá.

Teniendo cuidado de que no los vea nadie, Kai y Rei cargan el cuerpo y caminan, ocultándose en la niebla de la madrugada, hasta una zona donde tienen fierros viejos, algunos muebles y cosas similares, está un tanto descuidado, hay 2 guardias que están lejos y tomando un poco de café. Llegan hasta el lugar y con sus mando tratan de hacer un hoyo, no muy profundo y ahí echan el cadáver, le ponen tierra y algunos tubos.

Ya comienza a haber mas luz, corren de regreso y separan sus caminos. Rei lo tiene más fácil para regresar, pro Kai debe tener el doble de cuidado. Logra saltar a la ventana, ya tiene experiencia en eso, pero ahí está parado muy cerca un custodio y corre el riesgo de que lo vea, suda de la desesperación por que no podrá entrar a su celda. Oye pasos, alguien mas se acerca, como puede se esconde detrás de una pequeña columna y escucha que la persona que llegó le dice al custodio:

-Dice Mc. Gregor que quiere a los presos fuera, hace mucho frío y se quiere divertir un rato.

Golpeando en los barrotes despiertan a los presos y les abre la puerta para que salgan. En un descuido Kai logra ponerse n formación con los de su celda correspondiente.

Soubi - Tuviste suerte Hiwatari, un segundo mas y terminas muerto...por cierto, sacúdete la ropa, traes tierra.

Kai se sacude la ropa y el cabello, sus amigos se dan cuenta de la mirada perdida que lleva. Salen los presos formados al patio, Jhonny les ordena que se desvistan y ya que lo hacen los empieza a mojar con agua helada para que se enfermen y algunos con suerte se mueran. A Kai mas bien le cae de maravilla que le caiga agua sobre su cuerpo, le relaja los músculos y le acaba de quitar la tierra que trae encima.

Rei también ya ha comenzado sus labores, tomó un baño y ya está con su uniforme listo para limpiar, pero está nervioso, espera que Franz no lo recuerde de la borrachera y que Jhonny no se de cuenta de inmediato que le hacen falta algunas cositas. Las evidencias las escondió entre sus cosas, las hizo rollo y las metió en un par de compartimentos ocultos de su morral que Robert le había mandado a confeccionar para cuando Rei obtuviera alguna evidencia.

El día transcurría mas o menos normal, pero ambos estaban muy nerviosos, los amigos de Kai no se animaban a preguntar el por qué de su ausentismo mental.

FLASH BACK

Dentro de la prisión de Wasser existen varios edificios: oficina, comedor, prisiones, archivos, etc. Pero en uno de ellos, muy apartado, no se veía mucha actividad, era un edificio que pasaba inadvertido por su quietud, pero en su interior guardaba una hermosa joya.

No estoy hablando de un diamante, una esmeralda y una perla, se trata de un rubí, pero no uno de esos que extraen de las minas, si no un rubí de carne y hueso. Ese edificio alberga a un mafioso ruso que ha cometido todos los pecados y excesos que pueda cometer un humano. En su medio era conocido como "el rubí" por muchas razones, a pesar de la envidiable juventud que tiene, es una persona muy poderosa, con tanto dinero que nadie en su vida de derroches podría terminar. Duro, despiadado, rebelde e indomable son algunas de sus cualidades. ¿Inteligente? Demasiado, por eso ha logrado tanto. Pero ni todo su poder lo pudieron sacar de sus problemas y por ello, para evitar que lo maten, se esconde en la isla de Wasser, pero es solo por un tiempo, por que dentro del lugar tiene todo lo necesario para planear su regreso.

Pero, además d que por su poder y dinero se paga su estancia ahí, debe tener su edificio aparte, donde el pueda estar cómodo por que no es una persona cualquiera, si no por nada lo llaman "el rubí". Es muy joven como ya lo he mencionado, atractivo, alto, piel blanca como la perla, cuerpo que no puede ser clasificado mas que como perfecto, sensual, erótico, pervertido, inmensos y profundos ojos azules además de ser coronado por una hermosa cabellera pelirroja que le dio su sobrenombre.

Es una joya no cabe duda, tan atrayente como peligroso y su nombre rima a la perfección con el: Yuriy Ivanov.

·····················&&&&&&&&&&····················

En una noche como cualquiera, estaba dormido en su amplia y confortable cana cuando unos ruidos lo despertaron, primero no quiso hacer caso, le daba flojera levantarse, pero el ruido era constante. Con pesadez se levantó de su cama calientita y se asomó por la ventana. Era de madrugada y había neblina, pero con su aguda mirada se fue abriendo paso entre las nubes y descubrió que el ruido provenía de 2 jóvenes que cargaban a un tercero. Uno de ellos con uniforme de preso, y el otro parecía de la cocina o limpieza. Esta acción tan rara lo obligó a permanecer mas tiempo observando.

El par de personas llevaron el cuerpo al lugar donde se tiraban fierros oxidados y ahí comenzaron y ahí comenzaron a cavar con sus propias manos, esto cada vez se ponía mas interesante. Cuando terminaron el hoyo, echaron el cuerpo, lo taparon y echaron a correr. Mientras hacían todo esto, Yuriy centró su mirada en el chico de cabello negro, era tan frágil con una mirada tan dulce que lo cautivaron, se dio cuenta de que a pesar del uniforme, su piel era de alguien que se había alimentado bien y aunque su cabello estuviera hecho una facha, también se notaba que con anterioridad había sido muy cuidado. Sus finos movimientos le recordaron los de un gatito, esto le causó gracia.

Ahora prestó atención al otro chico que acompañaba al mas llamativo. Notó que también, a pesar de todo, era muy atractivo y con un porte especial. Al observarlo mas detenidamente encontró que era un poco similar a el, tal vez era ruso pero... ese rostro, ya lo había visto antes pero ¿en dónde?.

Le daba vueltas y vueltas a su cabeza tratando de recordar; al no venirle nada a la mente prefirió solo observarlo hasta memorizar su rostro, ya después recordaría, y claro, también aprendió de memoria al chico felino que le captó su atención.

Lo que vio era algo que sin duda no iba a desaprovechar, si algo había aprendido en su vida es que la "información es poder" y el conocía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Cuándo la escena ya había terminado, regresó a su colchón que ya se había enfriado tratando de recordar "¿Dónde he visto esa cara?". Solo durmió un par de horas cuándo despertó sobresaltado, de un brinco se levantó de su cama y fue a su cuarto donde tenía periódicos viejos arrumbados, en ellos encontró la noticia del juicio al Coronel de las Fuerzas Armadas Rusas Hiwatari Kai. "Bingo" gritó para si, esto cada vez estaba mejor. Con el periódico en mano regresó a su recámara y encendió su computadora, se conectó al gran lujo que tenía que era el Internet y se puso a investigar al respecto.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, en las fotos aparecía ese chico ruso Kai y en las fotos en las cuales ya estaba terminando el juicio salió gritando y llorando de manera desconsolada un chico llamado Rei quien sin duda era el que estaba ayudando al ruso hace unas horas.

Todo estaba mas claro que el agua para la sagaz mente de Ivanov: el ruso era el Coronel al cual se le puso una trampa y Rei estaba de infiltrado tratando de liberarlo, esto valía oro. Pero el no estaba de parte de Jhonny, al contrario, le caía mal por su falta de clase. Si eso valía mucho lo usaría a su favor y qué mejor que hacerse ganador de un lindo gatito de feria que lo entretuviera en la noches y ya cuando el saliera, deshacerse de el, podía llegar a estorbar.

Imprimió una de las fotos en las que salía mejor Rei, la abrazó, le dio un beso y le susurró: "en unos días no besaré tu foto, si no tu cuerpo desnudo y no pararé hasta que grites mi nombre con placer".

**PPBKAI continuará...**

¡Si! El capítulo 14 está aqui. Ahora las cosas se pondran feas teniendo a Yu de por medio ¿Qué planeará hacer?. Gracias por sus reviews a MARIAN TAO DE HIWATARI y a LACRYMA KISMET y claro, a todas aquellas personitas que no acostumbran dejar reviews pero que tambien pienso en ustedes a la hora de escribir. Y de ley el comercial: hoy tambien actualice "hasta el proximo año a la misma hora", aqui ya nace el bebe de Yu pero su paternidad no será tan sencilla. Nos vemos luego, los quiero muchisimo, besotes.


	16. Chapter 15

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

Todo estaba mas claro que el agua para la sagaz mente de Ivanov: el ruso era el Coronel al cual se le puso una trampa y Rei estaba de infiltrado tratando de liberarlo, esto valía oro. Pero el no estaba de parte de Jhonny, al contrario, le caía mal por su falta de clase. Si eso valía mucho lo usaría a su favor y qué mejor que hacerse ganador de un lindo gatito de feria que lo entretuviera en la noches y ya cuando el saliera, deshacerse de el, podía llegar a estorbar.

Imprimió una de las fotos en las que salía mejor Rei, la abrazó, le dio un beso y le susurró: "en unos días no besaré tu foto, si no tu cuerpo desnudo y no pararé hasta que grites mi nombre con placer".

**CAPITULO 15**

La mañana comienza en la prisión de Wasser, Jhonny como siempre se levanta muy temprano, toma un baño y sale a un nuevo día de actividades. El día anterior fue un tanto divertido por que en la mañana mojó a los presos y para la tarde 10 de ellos ya estaba muy graves, tal vez en el transcurso del día morirían.

Llega a su oficina y como no tiene gran cosa que hacer decide que admirará un rato su diamante. Abre el cajón y justo cuando mete el dedo meñique en el orificio que descubre el doble fondo tocan la puerta.

-¿Quién?- pregunta colérico

-El presidente está al teléfono señor, desea hablar con usted.

De mala manera vuelve a cerrar todo y atiende la llamada. Después le salen otros asuntos que arreglar y ya no revisa su cajón.

Llega la hora del desayuno, sacan a los presos a comer, Kai puede ver que de lejos Rei está barriendo la entrada del edificio de oficinas, no cruzan mirada, cualquier cosa los podría delatar y ahora ya tienen algo mas de qué preocuparse.

Después del desayuno, ese día, como regalo especial de cada semana, les permitirán quedarse un rato e el patio para tomar el sol. A todos los gusta ese momento por que algunos juegan cualquier cosa entre ellos y se distraen. Kai, Ryuuzaki, Soubi y Yuki se acomodan en una banca y echan su cabeza hacia atrás para que el reconfortante sol los bañe de lleno. Pero como siempre, el que no baja la guardia un segundo, Ryuuzaki, nota que de una pared lejana se asoma una cabellera pelirroja que él no conoce, el que está a su lado le pregunta:

_(nota: en este caso pondré al principio de la línea el nombre del personaje que habla para evitar confusión)_

Yuki¿Qué miras de reojo?

Ryuuzaki: Ese chico, el pelirrojo que se asoma allá, no lo he visto nunca- Yuki tratando de disimular busca al objetivo y ve un diminuto punto rojo a lo lejos.

Yuki: Es cierto, yo tampoco lo conozco.

Soubi: A mi no me agrada. Si fuera un preso ya lo conoceríamos, y si es custodio debería tener el uniforme.

Yuki: Además, por qué mira tanto para acá, podría jurar que solo nos mira a nosotros.

Ryuuzaki: O a uno de nosotros. – Kai presta atención, pero no hace ningún comentario.

Siguen fingiendo que toman armoniosamente el sol, pero no lo pierden de vista. Pero ven que mas a lo lejos va caminando Rei con su carrito de instrumentos de limpieza y tendrá que pasar cerca del extraño pelirrojo. Kai se pone un poco tenso y observa con mayor detenimiento, en cuanto Rei pasa, el extraño se da media vuelta y lo sigue. Esto no le gusta nada al bicolor, lo asusta.

Kai: iré a investigar.

Yuki: Ten mucho cuidado, abre bien los ojos.

Kai: Da, gracias.

Tratando de hacerse lo mas invisible posible, se escurre pegado a la pared y camina hacia la dirección en la que perdió de vista al muchacho, pero justo al dar la vuelta en una esquina alguien lo llama con tono suave.

-Psst, psst... hola amigo- dice el pelirrojo recargado en la pared con las manos atrás.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunta el bicolor, recorriendo de arriba abajo al sujeto, no pudiendo evitar un sonrojo al ver lo atractivo que es.

-No, aun no...sabes, tu y yo somos de la misma nacionalidad- Kai arquea una ceja- Rusos, por que ¿Eres ruso, verdad?

_-Da (Rs. Si)_

_-Menya zovut Yuriy. __Kak tebya zovut ty? – (Rs. __Me llamo Yuriy¿Cómo te llamas?)_

-Kai

_-Ochin priytna (Rs. Encantado)._ Ese no es un nombre ruso. _Otkuda Ty? __(Rs. ¿De dónde eres?)_

-De alguna parte de Rusia. ¿Qué te importa?

-¿Qué agresividad? Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, me gusta tener amigos importantes y tu eres el primer coronel que conozco- el bicolor abre mas sus ojos.- o qué ¿No eres tú el Coronel Hiwatari Kai?

-Si, lo soy. Cómo lo supiste ¿QUIÉN ERES TU?

-Ja, leo los periódicos. Ya te dije, me llamo Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov. Dudo que me conozcas, no compartimos las mismas amistades. _Ty molodo vyglyadish (Rs. __Pareces joven)_ y ya tienes un cargo importante.

-Tu también eres joven. ¿Estás preso aquí o qué eres?

-Mmm, digamos que estoy de visita, yo no estoy junto con los presos- muy a lo lejos se ve que Rei camina hacia otro edificio- el chico de allá es muy lindo ¿verdad?- Kai gruñe de coraje- ¿Por qué te enojas?¿Acaso lo conoces?

-No lo conozco.

-Mn, que raro, el otro día los vi muy juntitos cargando un bulto- ironiza su tono, a Kai le flaquean las piernas- un bulto que después echaron a un hoyo y luego lo taparon.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Bueno, tal vez me confundí, pero el otro día en la madrugada vi a un Coronel Hiwatari Kai, acompañado de un chino llamado Rei Kon y ... "tiraban la basura en su lugar". ¡Qué ecológicos son!

-JODETE, NO ERA YO

-Mira, vamos a dejarnos de jueguitos: yo vi a ustedes 2 con un muerto que enterraron allá atrás. Además se que Rei no es un cualquiera de intendencia, si no tu amante desde muco antes que entraras aquí. Te hablaré directo: _Vash malen'kiy kot neezh, iya jochu prinyat' ego (Rs. Tu gatito es lindo, y quiero tomarlo)._

-¡BASTARDO!- con furia Kai trata de darle un puñetazo, pero el pelirrojo era muy ágil y con facilidad esquivó no solo ese, si no todos los golpes que el bicolor le trataba de asestar.

-Tu dices: _esli luchi, ya ne skazhut vse k emu (Rs. Si no lo haces, lo diré todo)_ y con maestría le metió el pie derrumbando al Coronel con facilidad y casi se echó a correr.

Cuando Kai logró incorporarse y trató de alcanzar a Yuriy, sonaron los silbatos de los custodios que los comenzaban a formar en orden para regresarlos a sus celdas. Tomando precauciones, Kai logró regresar con los demás, pero tenía el rostro desfigurado de la ira.

Ya en la tarde, a la hora de la comida, los amigos de Kai se atrevieron a preguntarle qué era lo que le había pasado. A pesar de que no era costumbre del ruso hablar de sus asuntos, decidió contarles a los chicos, además de desahogarse, a ellos se les ocurriría alguna solución. Se quedaron sin palabras al saber todo lo ocurrido, a ninguno de ellos se les ocurría alguna solución. Sienten pena por la impotencia de Kai pero muy dentro de ellos sabían que ese tipo raro se saldría con la suya de una forma o de otra.

Solo Ryuuzaki sabía quién era ese Yuriy Ivanov, mejor conocido como "el rubí". Al hablarle sobre sus características a sus compañeros comprendieron que no estaban tratando con un loco cualquiera, si no con un mafioso de talla internacional que sabía cómo manipular la mente de las personas.

Los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla para el bicolor por que constantemente se encontraba con ese misterioso Yuriy que seguía insistiendo con que si no le entregaba a Rei gritaría toda la información, para buena suerte de Kai, tenía una mente muy fuerte y no se dejaba doblegar por Ivanov.

Una tarde, Jhonny llamó a Kai para entretenerse un rato "con calidad" y lo estuvo ocupando durante algunas horas, cuando lo dejó salir ya había caído la noche y cuando caminaba con dificultad de regreso a su celda, de entre las sombras de la noche salió el pelirrojo.

-Oye Kai, mi paciencia se está acabando, o medas una respuesta ahorita mismo o digo todo lo que se.

-¡Deja de fregarme! NO TE DARÉ A REI ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Ya me tienes harto. Tomaré a Rei por la fuerza. Quise hacerlo por las buenas pero no me dejaste- Kai se enoja de verdad y le planta un puñetazo entre los ojos.

-¡No lo tocarás!

Comenzaron a golpearse sin darse tregua. Ambos eran muy buenos peleadores y no se dejarían ganar tan fácilmente. Desgraciadamente era Yuriy quien tenía la ventaja por que Kai estaba muy cansado y lastimado de todo lo que le había hecho Jhonny.

Debido al escándalo los guardias de seguridad se acercaron y a fuerza de golpes lograron que Kai soltara a Yuriy, ahí todos ellos tenían la orden de proteger al pelirrojo por que no era un preso como los demás.

Para este momento, Rei ya había terminado con sus labores y se dirigía a descansar pero vio un alboroto y que en el estaba metido Kai. Se escondió detrás de un muro y miró como se llevaban a su bicolor a golpes y un pelirrojo se retiraba por si propio pie en otra dirección. A el nunca lo había visto.

Sin ser visto por nadie, siguió al pelirrojo para ver si podía investigar quién era y el por qué de la riña. Decidió cortar camino rodeando uno de los edificios que se veía abandonado (que era donde se "hospedaba" Yuriy) pero quedó de frente al sujeto que de inmediato lo recorrió y con coraje lo aprisionó contra la pared.

-A ti te quería ver chinito.

-¿Quién eres?- estaba asustado.

-Me llamo Yuriy Ivanov, supongo que me viste peleando con Hiwatari ¿Verdad?.- lo mira amenazadoramente con sus hermosos ojos fríos.

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Te hablaré con la verdad- con el antebrazo le aprisiona el cuello asfixiándolo un poco- se que tu eres el amante del Coronel Hiwatari Kai, te llamas Rei Kon y el otro día entre los 2 enterraron el cadáver del custodio desaparecido, Garland- Rei tiembla de miedo- tu noviecito es un estúpido, le pedí algo muy sencillo pero no me lo quiso dar para que me callara.

-Q-q ¿Qué...quieres?- habló con dificultad

-Esta información vale mucho y si yo hablo los matan a ambos. ¿Crees poder pagar mi silencio?

-Habla, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Veo que eres inteligente- lo libera- solo pido una pequeñez que no te afectará en nada... quiero que todas las noches vengas aquí, conmigo- le señala el interior del edificio- y te quedes hasta el amanecer.

-¡Estás loco!

-Piénsalo, tu ganas mas que yo

-Además, nos pasan lista a la hora de dormir

-Eso es fácil, hablaré con el superior y como es amigo mío me hará el favor.

Rei se queda pensativo unos momentos, le repudia que lo traten así, se siente indignado, pero ese extraño sujeto sabe todo y si los delata no solo el y Kai mueren, si no también Robert, el abogado y posiblemente Oliver. Son 5 vidas de por medio, no se puede poner en el papel de "señorita de la pureza" además, no es la primera vez que lo haría, ya ha usado su cuerpo antes y sabe muy bien como usarlo para desarmar a un hombre.

-Y ¿Qué dices¿entramos de una vez?

-Hai.

**Ppbkai continuará...**

Bueno, ahora un lobo quiere a un gatito como mascota ¿como resultará esto? me disculpo por haberme atrasado una semana en la actualizacion, he tenido muchos problemas con la pagina. agradezco enoememente a MIA VIS, MARIAN TAO, TIER, LACRYMA Y BLACK WOLF-KOT. Tier me descubrio, me comento que parecia que solo había usado a Yuki, Soubi y Ryuuzaki para el lemmon y... pues si, era una fantasia que se me habia ocurrido desde hace tiempo, si que no seran muy relevantes en la historia pero adornaran jajaja. Felices fiestas, posadas, navidad, coman mucho. los quiero muac


	17. Chapter 16

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

Rei se queda pensativo unos momentos, le repudia que lo traten así, se siente indignado, pero ese extraño sujeto sabe todo y si los delata no solo el y Kai mueren, si no también Robert, el abogado y posiblemente Oliver. Son 5 vidas de por medio, no se puede poner en el papel de "señorita de la pureza" además, no es la primera vez que lo haría, ya ha usado su cuerpo antes y sabe muy bien como usarlo para desarmar a un hombre.

-Y ¿Qué dices¿entramos de una vez?

-Hai.

**CAPITULO 16**

Caminan al interior del edificio, todo está en tinieblas, Yuriy va detrás de Rei tomándolo por los hombros y lo guía por el camino. Lo conduce hasta el primer piso donde ya esta mas alumbrado. Es un lugar grande y acondicionado para que una persona lo habite cómodamente.

Lo lleva hasta la parte donde está su habitación, al encender la luz se descubre una cómoda cama con un edredón rojo, una mesa para una computadora y varios periódicos donde sale la noticia del juicio de Kai.

-Primero báñate- Yuriy le señala una puerta contigua.

Sin contestar nada camina hacia el lugar, entra l baño y en cuanto abre la regadera escucha que alguien mas ha entrado a la habitación y el pelirrojo le ordena:

-Avisa al jefe de intendencia que yo tengo a Rei, se lo regresaré en la mañana.

**REI'S POV/ mientras toma el baño.**

Por lo visto esta persona es muy poderosa, debe ser de los que para esconderse de algo pagan su estancia aquí, incluso, tiene una computadora y agua caliente. No se si esto vaya a resultar, pero debo intentarlo.

**FIN DEL POV**

Luego de unos minutos regresa a la recámara con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, como tratando de retener un poco mas si dignidad. Encuentra a Yuriy con una bata de terciopelo roja. Hasta ese momento admira lo bello que es, tan gallardo... como Kai.

Yuriy se gira a mirarlo, le parece lindo y frágil de esa manera, ahora entiende por que Kai lo ama tanto, ese par de nobles ojos dorados pueden derrumbar casi cualquier corazón, menos el suyo.

Con su clásica mirada arrogante y fría camina hasta el, con un brazo le rodea la cintura y con la otra mano le acaricia la mejilla. Rei se sorprende por estas acciones, pensó que le brincaría encima como un animal. Lo que el no sabía es que el pelirrojo ama torturar a sus víctimas de manera sicológica y con tan solo mirarle sus ojos dorados descubrió que la mejor manera era ir lento, muy lento y suave, que cada caricia que le diera le ardiera en la piel. Sin golpes, sin cortadas, sus dedos eran las mejores navajas.

Con cada suave y sensual toque de estos, Rei se erizaba, no lo podía evitar, entonces comprendió la tortura de la que era objeto. Con mucha suavidad le besó los labios, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en su húmedo cabello y le masajeaba en la nuca. Cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto el corazón de Rei palpitó con velocidad, algo extraño tenía ese sujeto que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma.

-Estás helado- le dice Ivanov al oído al tiempo que le acaricia los hombros.

Sin dejar de besarle el cuello se abre su bata, toma las manos de Rei y se las coloca alrededor de la cintura, con esto la toalla húmeda cae al piso. Quedan los 2 cuerpos cubiertos por la bata, sus pieles se erizan por el cambio de temperatura y mas aún cuando entran en contacto sus cuerpos desnudos. En un solo abrazo sintieron todas sus partes rozarse lo cual avivó los besos a unos mas profundos. Con pasos cortitos se encaminaron a la cama, con un abrazo Yuriy destendió las cobijas y ahí sentó al gatito.

-No quiero que te enfermes- pronunció sensual mientras retiraba de sus hombros la bata para quedar desnudo frente a los ojos del neko.

Se miraron de frente, ambos estaban desnudos, el sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Rei ante la seducción que ejercía al pelirrojo sobre el, pero a final de cuentas solo lo veía como un objeto de placer. Y ¿por qué no iba a usar eso a su favor? Sabía que el también tenía muchas armas con qué seducir y las usaría todas, estaba harto de ser toda la vida el juguete de alguien, esta vez le serviría de algo.

Sin bajar el sonrojo se recostó en el colchón y con una mirada coqueta le anunció a Yuriy: "ven, acuéstate junto a mi". El aludido se adentró entre sus sábanas acostándose directo sobre Rei. Sus miradas eran desafiantes, los 2 querían sacar provecho de la situación, sin miramientos comenzaron a seducirse uno al otro, la competencia era muy reñida y ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sus pieles ardían y se frotaban buscándose de manera desesperada. El sabor de la piel ajena era único. Cada rincón era explorado por sus manos y labios, llegó el momento en que lo comenzaron a disfrutar de verdad, incluso, Rei se olvidó por unos momentos de Kai, solo le gustaba verse reflejado en los ojos azules que le intimidaban mientras descendían por su vientre deseando llegar a ese recóndito lugar donde explotan las sensaciones de placer.

-Eres ardiente Rei, eso me gusta

-Solo... hazlo

Por fin la lengua de Ivanov salió para explorar esos recónditos pliegues que le recibían con conmoción. Rei tenía sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas a lo que quisieran hacer con ellas. Al tiempo que esa lengua le recorría su parte media, un par de manos se deslizaban por su pecho, su vientre, cintura, caderas y subían de nuevo a hacer el mismo recorrido.

Rei sabía que los hombres amaban que se derramara en sus bocas, así que no contuvo su placer y justo cuando la boca de Yuriy regresó a envolverle su miembro, él le invadió sin misericordia, soltando una gran cantidad de semen que casi ahogó al pelirrojo quien dejó salir un poco por las comisuras:

-¿Con que quieres acción koneko? Te daré el mejor sexo de tu vida.

Con tan solo recorrer su cuerpo, quedó de nuevo sobre el pecho de Rei, algo lo movía a querer complacerlo, una "casi ternura" hacia esos bellos ojos dorados que estaban a punto de hacerlo sonrojar cuando los miraba de frente, eran tan grandes y brillantes que no pudo contenerse a besarlos.

Rei se sentía nervioso bajo la penetrante mirada rusa, pero era un temor excitante, una mezcla de miedo, nervio, ansiedad y admiración que lo hacían desear rozarse con esa blanca y nacarada piel.

Una punzada en su parte mas frágil lo hizo estremecerse en el colchón, pero le encantaba. Relajó su cuerpo para que le entrada fuera mas suave; a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado al enorme tamaño de Kai, ya hacía algo de tiempo que no tenía sexo y esa entrada estaba siendo bastante dolorosa. Sin saber en qué momento, comenzó a jadear de placer deleitando así al ruso el cual volvió a su carácter habitual y lo empezó a invadir con violencia importándole poco el dolor del asiático.

Sin mucho esfuerzo logró llegar a la próstata que estaba algo inflamada, la rozó para ver como unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Rei, la tocó de nuevo, y de nuevo, así poco a poco comenzó a subir la intensidad hasta que se convirtió en un lobo en celo que solo embestía para su propio placer. Jadeante le susurró al oído:

-Vi budete vosjititel'no Rei, korolem tak vekoy chast'yu, nastol'ko vlazhnoctnoy... _(rs. Eres exquisito Rei, tan estrecho, tan húmedo...)_

Todo ahí era confusión, las sensaciones desbordantes hacían a sus cuerpos sudar. Jadeos, ronroneos y algunos lamentos hacían eco en las 4 paredes. Sus pieles estaban ardorosas de tanto frotarse. El climax estaba llegando, no se podían contener mas debían ponerle fin a ese placer que se estaba convirtiendo en tortura. Un latigazo les recorrió la columna vertebral para, por fin, dejar salir todo lo que llevaban dentro y con ello manchar las sábanas que los cubrían.

Con pesadez se dejaron vencer por el sueño para dormir plácidamente después de todo aquello. Los 2 habían conseguido lo que querían: uno silencio y el otro placer, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

**Ppbkai continuará...**

Esta es la entrega número 17¡puro lemmon! justo como me gusta.

agradezco a MARIAN TAO Y A LACRYMA KISMET que amablemente me dejaron un review. De paso aviso que hoy termina el fin "hasta el próximo año, a la misma hora". Les deseo felices fiestas decembrinas, feliz navidad y año nuevo, hagan propósitos y ojalá se cumplan. Besos


	18. Chapter 17

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

Todo ahí era confusión, las sensaciones desbordantes hacían a sus cuerpos sudar. Jadeos, ronroneos y algunos lamentos hacían eco en las 4 paredes. Sus pieles estaban ardorosas de tanto frotarse. El climax estaba llegando, no se podían contener mas debían ponerle fin a ese placer que se estaba convirtiendo en tortura. Un latigazo les recorrió la columna vertebral para, por fin, dejar salir todo lo que llevaban dentro y con ello manchar las sábanas que los cubrían.

Con pesadez se dejaron vencer por el sueño para dormir plácidamente después de todo aquello. Los 2 habían conseguido lo que querían: uno silencio y el otro placer, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

**CAPITULO 17:**

De momento se ha logrado conseguir algo de paz, pero el precio es muy alto: Rei debe ir a diario a complacer a Yuriy a su edificio. Pasar todos los días noches eróticas y por las mañanas arduo trabajo de intendencia lo tienen agotado, esto no pasa inadvertido tanto para Kai como para sus amigos. Ryuuzaki sabe exactamente lo que pasa, pero no le comenta nada a Kai quien, a pesar de sospechar algo, prefiere convencerse de que no es cierto.

Yuriy, claro está, ya no molesta a su compatriota, cumple su parte del trato y se divierte de ver que todavía buscan al custodio perdido, si supieran lo cerca que lo tienen.

Así pasan 2 meses mas, Rei ha logrado saber mas tanto de Yuriy como de otras personas escondidas en esa prisión. Pero ya está harto de ser la mascota del pelirrojo quien lo pone a hacer cantidad de cosas indecentes y no solo con el, si no que en ocasiones le gusta verlo hacerlo con algunos de sus "sirvientes" que se deleitaban con su esbelto y decaído cuerpo.

Rei se entera que llegarán a Wasser 4 nuevas personas de intendencia, no hace mucho caso a esto, solo piensa "pobres, no saben a lo que vienen". Cuando llegan los novatos hace un poco de amistad con ellos, parecieran chicos alemanes que recogieron de las calles. Ese día en la noche, cuando todos van regresando a sus dormitorios uno de los chicos alcanza a Rei, le llama por el hombro y lo lleva a un rincón apartado. Con desconfianza el neko lo sigue y cuando el otro se cerciora que no hay nadie cerca le dice:

-Me envió Robert Jurgen- Rei abre mas sus ojos- me mandó a avisarte que en 2 semanas te sacarán, para eso nos enviaron a nosotros, tu y tu grupo se irán y nosotros nos quedaremos.

A partir de ese momento Rei se siente impaciente, por un lado ya quiere salir de ese infierno, ya no ver al pelirrojo y lograr sacar con las pruebas a Kai, pero por otro se queda con el pendiente de que su ruso ya no lo va a ver.

RUSIA 

El abogado que estuvo llevando el caso de Kai ya regresó a su país pero sabe que está siendo muy vigilado por Bryan Kuznestov, esto le da un poco de miedo, ya sabe que clase de gente puede ser.

Por su mismo nerviosismo comienza a observar que 2 hombres lo siguen, primero cree que son sus nervios pero hace un experimento: el fin de semana sale de su apartamento y se conduce a un centro comercial, ahí se pasea, se compra un helado, ve los aparadores y adquiere una bufanda, pero no pierde de vista a ese par de sujetos, entonces lo confirma, está siendo seguido y seguro que esos eran hombres de Bryan.

En la tarde regresa a su departamento, bastante nervioso por su descubrimiento y justo cuando cierra la puerta suena el teléfono y él contesta la bocina. Una voz al otro lado le dice:

-Mas te vale que te olvides del caso Hiwatari o te irá mal.

Aterrado cuelga el teléfono, las manos le tiemblan, esto ya es demasiado, lo tienen bien vigilado. En la noche se encierra, pone llave en la puerta y cierra bien todas sus ventanas. Se acuesta con los zapatos puestos y se pone un bat al lado de su cama.

No puede conciliar el sueño, tiene miedo y como niño pequeño se cubre con las cobijas hasta mas arriba de la cara cuando a media noche escucha ruidos en su puerta, está paralizado y temblando, luego de unos segundos ya no oye nada y poco a poco se va descubriendo su rostro, pero cuando deja libres sus ojos ve que los 2 hombres altos y fuertes están parados a su costado. Olvidó su plan de usar el bat para su defensa solo castañeaba sus dientes.

Los hombres lo tomaron por el brazo y violentamente lo sacaron de la cama, uno de ellos le dio un buen golpe en la boca del estómago y comenzó a preguntar

-¿Por qué estas apoyando a Robert Jurgen?

-No sé de qué me hablas.- contesta con dificultad por la falta de aire

-¡Solo contesta idiota!- lo golpea en el rostro- Jurgen esconde a ese chico Rei Kon ¿verdad?- el abogado está aterrado con estas palabras, nunca inventaron una excusa para que Rei desapareciera y ahora lo buscan. Si de el dependía, protegería el secreto a costa de lo que fuera

-NO

-Entonces ¿Dónde está?

-No lo se

-Ahora te refrescamos la memoria.

Con brusquedad lo llevan al comedor y lo sientan en una silla, le amarran las manos atrás, lo amordazan y le comienzan a golpear. El primer lugar del que comienza a sangrar es su nariz, después la boca. A pesar de los golpes que recibe solo tiene en mente una cosa " por mi boca no sabrán nada"

Cuando los sujetos consideran que ya es suficiente le aflojan la mordaza.

-Supongo que ahora si ya te acordaste. ¿Dónde está Rei?

-No se

-Por lo visto quieres mas. Te preguntaré de nuevo ¿Dónde está Rei?

-no se

-¡Mira mal nacido!- de entre sus ropas saca una pistola con silenciador y se la pone en la sien al abogado- ¿Ves esto? Si no me dices dónde tiene Jurgen escondido a Kon te mato

-...- no piensa hablar

-ah, te crees muy rudo- sin miramientos pone el cañón en la rodilla del ruso y le dispara y cuando este quiere gritar el segundo hombre le tapa la boca para que no haga escándalo- como puedes ver no venimos a jugar. Si no quieres morir ¡Contesta¿Dónde tiene Jurgen escondido a Rei?

-No-lo-se- las lágrimas lo ahogan, todo su cuerpo duele y la bala que atravesó su rodilla empeora la situación

-¿Qué hacemos?- habla el segundo hombre- Se nos terminó el tiempo.

-Como no quiere hablar...- le pone la pistola en la frente. El frío del cañón lo aterra- Por última vez ¿Dónde está Rei?

-No se.

El abogado cierra sus ojos y escucha como se activa el mecanismo de la pistola, sabe que en menos de un segundo estará muerto y lo último que piensa es "te amo Rei". El hombre del arma jala del gatillo disparando a quemarropa en la frente del inocente. El cuerpo queda inerte, con la lengua de fuera, el segundo hombre saca de su ropa una nota y la deja acomodada en el pecho del cadáver. Salen del lugar y dejan la puerta abierta para que pronto alguien descubra el cuerpo.

A las 5:30 de la mañana llega una parejita muy acaramelada que al parecer la estuvo pasando muy bien toda la madrugada. Suben las escaleras y llegan al piso donde vive el chico. En su subir solo se oyen los tacones de ella.

Cuando dan la vuelta en el piso que es su destino, ven que de uno de los departamentos sale luz, como si estuviera abierta la puerta.

-Es el departamento de mi amigo- dice el hombre mientras camina hacia el lugar y es seguido por su novia. Cuando se asoman se encuentran de frente con la desagradable sorpresa de un cadáver con un tiro en la cabeza- NOOOO.

Con su grito se comienzan a asomar los vecinos quienes también se exaltan al ver a su joven y tranquilo vecino amarrado y amordazado en una silla y su rostro deforme y sangrado.

Llaman a la policía que tarda un poco en llegar, en cuanto revisan el cuerpo, llaman a Alemania en busca de Robert. Como se trata del cuerpo de un abogado militar le pasan el informe a Bryan quien solo ríe al momento de leer el faz que le envían.

Ese día en cuanto se ponen en cuanto se ponen en contacto con Robert, sin ningún miramiento me informan: "El abogado del caso Hiwatari fue encontrado asesinado en su departamento y en su pecho había una nota dirigida a usted. Requerimos su presencia de forma inmediata aquí en Rusia".

Robert se hunde en su asiento al recibir esta noticia. Se pone un dedo en su nariz de forma pensativa. Una mezcla de sentimientos lo invaden, por un lado la pena de haber perdido a un amigo por que eso era para el. A pesar del roce que tuvieron aquella vez en su oficina y le dijo que no confiaba en el, la verdad era que le tenía un gran aprecio, como profesional y como persona.

Le agradaba su empeño, dedicación y optimismo, cualidades que lo animaban cuando una punzada se clavaba en su espalda y cuello por su cansancio. Y hoy, en un momento cualquiera, le avisan que esa persona ha dejado de existir. ¡Qué irónica es la vida! El, una persona tranquila y dulce que no se metía con nadie y que alimentaba al gato que vivía bajo las escaleras, termina asesinado. Y Kuznestov que es un desgraciado, lo mas bajo del mundo, anda tan campante como un hada en el bosque.

De su caja fuerte saca sus papeles y algo de dinero en efectivo, por teléfono ordena que le preparen su avión para ir con rumbo a Rusia a investigar qué rayos dice la nota que tenía el cadáver del abogado.

Varias horas después, el alemán arriba a la capital rusa, después de pasar las inspecciones de rutina es escoltado hasta donde tienen el cuerpo y la nota.

Lo conducen por un pasillo blanco, primero debe reconocer el cadáver, llegan a una puerta con una diminuta ventana. En el interior hay 2 médicos forenses que le entregan una bata, un cubre bocas y una cofia que debe ponerse antes de ver el cuerpo.

Le avisan que debe prepararse, el impresionante ver a alguien con en tiro en la frente. Respirado hondo da la autorización para que se lo muestren. Caminan un poco mas adentro, donde pasan por otra puerta, ahí hay 6 mesas con cuerpos inertes cubiertos en su totalidad por un paño azul cielo.

Se acercan hasta el tercer cuerpo, uno de los médicos forenses pregunta "¿listo?". Robert solo asiente con la cabeza. Por fin dejan al descubierto el desnudo cuerpo que conmociona al alemán que trata de controlar sus emociones son mucho éxito

-Déjenme solo con el- habla en tono determinante.

-Pero señor, tenemos ordenes de ...

-¡Es una orden, déjenme solo!- esto lo acompaña con una mirada de furia

-Está bien. Solo no se demore mucho tiempo.

Los galenos dan media vuelta y salen del lugar. Robert da un paso al frente para acercarse a la plancha. Lo observa detenidamente, una lágrima escapa de su ojo al ver el balazo en la rodilla que en caso de que hubiera sobrevivido, hubiera tenido que usar un bastón de forma permanente para caminar.

Sube su vista un poco mas reconociendo el joven cuerpo que aún en esas condiciones se ve lleno de vida, sin duda era una persona sana. No puede evitar la curiosidad y pasa con suavidad su mano por el pecho desnudo, como deseando sentir que se expanda por una respiración. Mantiene su mano en esa zona y continúa su recorrido visual por el cuello para por fin llegar al rostro.

De la nariz para abajo está casi intacto, a pesar de tener la nariz desviada por los golpes se sigue manteniendo afilada, pero la parte mas impresionante se centra mas arriba: los párpados están sumidos, seguro el impacto hundió los ojos y justo entre ellos un agujero de considerable tamaño que estrelló el cráneo y quemó una buena porción de piel alrededor.

Se lleva la otra mano para tapar su boca por la impresión, deforma su gesto con su llanto. De su saco saca un fino pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, después sin cuidado lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos laterales.

ROBERT'S POV 

¿Por qué? Por qué te hicieron algo como esto, no lo merecías. Estoy seguro que el autor de esto es Kuznestov pero cómo probarlo. Primero debo ver la nota para saber si algo lo delata.

¿Sabes? Tenía planeado proponerte que fueran socio de mi firma, ya estabas preparado, de hecho quería invitarte la próxima semana a cenar para hablar de esto, ya no hará próxima semana para nosotros.

(Abraza el cuerpo del abogado, con su mano le acaricia por el costado y acomoda su rostro en su cuello mojando este con sus lágrimas).

Quería que estuvieras a mi lado para acompañarme y darme fuerzas (besa su cuello y sin despegar sus labios sigue pensando). Estás tan frío...pero aún así eres suave. ¡No quiero que te vayas! Ahora ¿Quién me ayudará a atrapar a Bryan¡Odio tanto a ese bastardo!.

TE JURO, TE JURO QUE VENGARE TU MUERTE, LA TUYA Y LA DE MI HERMANO. Pero... eso no te traerá de vuelta. (Separa si rostro del cuello y lo encamina hacia el rostro del abogado, lo mira por unos instantes y son notar se va acercando mas y mas hasta que por fin hacen contacto ambos labios. Unos son cálidos y suaves, los otros fríos y duros. Robert da un beso desesperado, casi una mordida mientras sigue acariciando ese costado del cual se apoderó desde hace un rato. Continúa pensando).

Gracias por salvarnos a todos: a mi, a Kai, a Oliver y a ... Rei. ¿Tanto lo amabas que incluso diste tu vida por el? Por que estoy seguro que la mayor parte de tu sacrificio fue por Rei. Ahora, dime cómo le voy a dar la noticia de que te has ido. Dentro de un tiempo estará de regreso y preguntará por ti. Ya verá como soluciono eso. De nuevo gracias y que tengas buen viaje.

FIN DEL ROBERT'S POV 

Se separa del cuerpo. Lo mira un par de segundos mas. Después camina hasta un lavabo donde hay un espejo. En poco tiempo recupera si semblante normal. Con gallardía se acomoda el cabello, seca sus lágrimas y sale con paso firme dispuesto a encontrar a Bryan y hacer lo caer a como de lugar.

Cuando sale ya están unos galenos con unos formatos que debe firmar en los que acepta conocer a la víctima

-Este renglón no es necesario que lo firme.

-¿De qué trata?

-Es de si usted desea hacerse cargo del cuerpo. Por trabajar para el gobierno ruso aquí se le puede dar sepultura con recursos federales, pero si usted desea...

-Si, yo me haré cargo del cuerpo... ¿Y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el?

-Si, solo no puede sacarlo del país.

-Pero si yo pagaré todo creo que es justo que lo lleve a donde quiera... con quién debo hablar.

-Solo nosotros damos esas autorizaciones, además, esta persona fue asesinada y debemos investigar.

-¿Investigar qué?- se muestra molesto- ya está muerto y es claro que fue para otro fin, no acabar con su vida. Ya le hicieron la autopsia pertinente y todo está en orden.

-Si señor pero para que pueda sacarlo del país debe estar autorizado por el jefe y el ahorita está ve vacaciones y no regresará hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

-Mire.-les palmea el hombro, hace una mirada coqueta y les habla con complicidad- sabemos que todo esto es muy engorroso y el era una persona mas o menos preciada por mi. Que tal su ustedes me hacen el favor de autorizar esta salida, yo de los agradeceré muy generosamente.

-No se trata de eso.

-Vamos. Ustedes para qué lo quieren aquí. No creo que su jefe se moleste por una persona "menor" como el, era un simple abogadillo que apenas comenzaba.

-Si pero...

-Díganme cuánto- ahora mas determinante

-¿Cuánto?- de momento se desconciertan.

-Ponga un precio. Quiero ser su amigo. Esto solo queda entre nosotros...cuánto- los galenos se miran entre ellos con complicidad

-No creo que se pueda, verá

-¿Cuánto quieren?- se empieza a sacar de quicio y ellos lo notan.

-Que tal... 500,000

-Muy bien

-Pero, cada uno- sintiéndose el gran hombre de negocios.

-O.K, sabía que eran hombres inteligentes- piensa- "idiotas".

Les extiende un cheque por la cantidad indicada así que como son negocios ordena que de forma inmediata manden a incinerar ese cuerpo.

-¿No hará ceremonia?

-No, no tengo tiempo para esas idioteces. ¿En cuánto tiempo lo tienen?

-4 horas

-¡4 horas? Carajo con ustedes.

-Es que eso no se hace aquí, se lo llevaremos a un "amigo" y pues a el también hay que agradecerle.

-Si, si, si, ya entendí- se quita su reloj- vale al menos 2 grandes, no creo que haya problemas.

-Claro que no señor- uno de ellos se guarda la joya- lo veremos en 4 horas en el kilómetro 34 de la carretera 120.

-Espero sean puntuales.

Sale del lugar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, afuera lo esperan unos oficiales que le piden que permanezca hasta el día siguiente en la ciudad por que el Superior desea hacerle unas preguntas pero de momento tuvo que retirarse.

Quejándose del tiempo que le quitan a los ciudadanos aceptó. De ahí fue a un restaurante a comer algo, no tenía mucha hambre por su estado anímico, solo hacía tiempo para que pasaran las 4 horas.

Al atardecer ya iba con rumbo a la carretera 120, veía el sol brillar débilmente, se sentía nervioso por que al otro día le harían preguntas, esperaba poder contestar de forma adecuada.

**Ppbkai continuará...**

AAAAH no es justo, mataron al pobre e indefenso abogado, tan bien que me caía. Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos, es hora de agradecer a mis amigas MARIAN TAO y LACRYMA KISMET por el gran favor de leerme y dejarme sus reviews. ¡las adoro chicas!. Esten muy atentos para ver que sigue en este fic. Además, dentro de poco publicaré un nuevo fic. BESOS.


	19. Chapter 18

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

Sale del lugar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, afuera lo esperan unos oficiales que le piden que permanezca hasta el día siguiente en la ciudad por que el Superior desea hacerle unas preguntas pero de momento tuvo que retirarse.

Quejándose del tiempo que le quitan a los ciudadanos aceptó. De ahí fue a un restaurante a comer algo, no tenía mucha hambre por su estado anímico, solo hacía tiempo para que pasaran las 4 horas.

Al atardecer ya iba con rumbo a la carretera 120, veía el sol brillar débilmente, se sentía nervioso por que al otro día le harían preguntas, esperaba poder contestar de forma adecuada.

**CAPITULO 18:**

Pronto comenzó a aspirar un aroma dulzón. Al principio no reconoció de qué se trataba, pero luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que es el mismo olor al de la carne cuando se quema.

En ese momento, ante sus propios ojos, encontró a un lado de la carretera una horrenda edificación con una chimenea lateral. Su auto fue bajando la velocidad y se acercó lo mas que pudo.

-Aquí es Sr. Jurgen.

El imponente alemán bajó de su auto, al mismo tiempo salieron del lugar los médicos con los que había hecho el trato.

Uno de ellos llevaba una sencilla pero de buen gusto, urna de madera blanca, con una placa en negro con el nombre del abogado, su fecha de nacimiento y muerte.

Se quedaron el silencio, lo entregaron la urna y Robert solo contesta "gracias" y subió de nuevo a su automóvil para dirigirse a pasar la noche en su hotel. Durante el trayecto mantuvo arriba el vidrio de privacía que dividía la cabina del conductor y la de los pasajeros, no derramó ni una sola lágrima mas, tan solo mantenía su vista fija en un punto ciego acariciando con sus manos la cajita blanca.

En su mente solo había imágenes del abogado ruso, momentos en los cuales ambos fueron felices juntos ¡Qué destino tan cruel!.

Ya en su hotel, en la noche, lo puso en una mesita a un lado de su cama y le rezó una sencilla oración que le enseñó su madre cuando era pequeño, era la única que se sabía. Después se recostó en su colchón quedando frente a la urna, no supo en que momento el sueño le venció.

Al siguiente día se levanta muy temprano, se arregla y se prepara para salir, ya listo de la un beso a la tapa de la caja blanca y sale de su habitación, ya afuera lo esperan unos oficiales que lo conducen a una oficina, en la cual un superior lo recibe. Después de ofrecerle asiento va directo al grano.

-¿Cuál era su relación con el desparecido abogado?

-Profesional- contesta estoico- entre abogados nos conocemos con facilidad por la variedad de clientes que tratamos.

-¿Desde cuándo le conocía?

-¡De qué va todo esto! Este no es un interrogatorio formal por lo cual no estoy obligado a contestar preguntas de tipo personal. Pero si lo que quiere usted saber es si era mi amigo, no, no lo era. Solo llegamos a intercambiar opiniones en un plano estrictamente profesional.

-¿y... el Sr. Kon?

-¿Kon?- trata de ganar unos segundos para pensar una respuesta

-si, Rei Kon, la pareja sentimental del Coronel Hiwatari Kai

-Hiwatari Kai...- finge que hace memoria ah, ya recuerdo, el Coronel Hiwatari Kai y yo tenemos amistades en común, lo conocí en unas cena, creo que era una cena. Bueno, el caso es que era una reunión social y recuerdo que iba acompañado de un joven, pero francamente no me acuerdo bien de el.

-Pues parece que el autor de los hechos cree que usted tenía una relación "muy cercana con el".- de su cajón saca un fólder en el cual tiene una copia fotostática de la nota y se la muestra a Robert. La nota dice:

_Robert Jurgen¿Dónde escondiste a Rei Kon? Cometerás algún error y te atraparé._

Robert controla muy bien sus reacciones, ya se esperaba algo así. Es cuando también se da cuenta de que nunca crearon un argumento para la desaparición de Rei.

-No sé a que vine esta nota dirigida a mi. Como ya dije, solo lo vi una vez y no lo recuerdo bien. Además, esta es una copia fotostática y no me dice nada. ¡Exijo ver la original!

-Eso es imposible, las pruebas ya están clasificadas y resguardadas.

-Pues si a mi se me acusa de algo se me deben mostrar las pruebas originales, de otro modo no tienen validez.

-Tendremos que pedirle que se quede en Rusia unos días para la investigación pertinente.

-No tienen motivos para retenerme, no hay ningún cargo en mi contra y me citaron para reconocer el cadáver. Ya he cumplido mi deber ciudadano y no tengo tiempo de quedarme así que con su permiso me retiro.- se levanta de su asiento y sin detener su paso sale de la oficina.

-Pero... Sr. Jurgen

No querrán problemas con mi familia, así que no me quite mas el tiempo.

Con la mirada tan decidida que llevaba nadie se atrevió a detenerlo, además de que todos sabían del poder de su familia. Sin mas, Robert abordó su avión privado con rumbo a su país a preparar la llegada de Rei pero seguía muy nervioso por lo acontecido.

ROBERT'S POV

Por nada me detienen. Tenían alegatos pero logré zafarme. No tendré tanta suerte la próxima vez.

FIN DEL POV

Durante su vuelo iba melancólico y rabioso, ahora la cuentas por saldar con Bryan eran mas caras ¿Qué haría al respecto? Debía encontrar la forma de aliarse con alguien que también tuviera poder. Pensaba pero ninguna de sus amistades tenía motivos tan fuertes como los de el para arriesgarlo todo, incluso la vida.

Pero... tal vez alguien cercano a Kuznestov estaría dispuesto. Las personas mas cercanas eran Ian y Sergei, debía buscarlos si es que quería tener mas fuerza.

-Cambio de planes- ordenó al piloto al entrar a la cabina- no iremos a Alemania, si no a Francia.

-Pero, señor, debemos pedir las autorizaciones pertinentes.

-Ese es su trabajo. Ya dije: quiero ir a Francia y espero que lleguemos en poco tiempo.

-Si señor.

Los pilotos no tuvieron mas opción que ver la manera de cumplir los caprichos de su jefe. Mientras estaban en camino, Robert se puso en contacto con su amigo Olive explicando que necesitaba pedirle un favor muy especial.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino ya los estaba esperando Oliver en su mansión. Estaba intrigado con el favor que le pediría su entrañable amigo.

-Oliver, disculpa mi imprudencia, pero se trata de algo urgente.

Obviamente tuvo que contarle toda la situación para que estuviera enterado. El francés se sorprendió mucho con la noticia de la muerte del abogado Ruso.

-Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer Robert.

-Necesito que me ayudes. Tu sabes lo fácil que es rastrear los aviones privados, ahora todos pueden saber que estoy en Francia. Quiero que Kuznestov crea eso y yo regresaré a Rusia.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer allá?

-Me pondré en contacto con las personas mas cercanas a Bryan.

-Tu odio hacia ese hombre se está saliendo de control, ten mucho cuidado... puedes quemarte.

-No te preocupes estaré bien y no te involucraré.

Así fingiendo su estancia en Francia, Roberto tomó transporte terrestre de clase económica y llegó a Rusia en 2 días mas, nunca lo buscarían de ese modo. Le fue muy sencillo sobornar a un joven de las oficinas rusas para que le dijera a Ian y a Sergei que quería charlar con ellos en un hotel en calidad de "amigos".

Los chicos rusos sabían muy bien de qué se trataba esa reunión de amigos. Ellos no estaban de parte de Bryan pero tampoco tenían motivos para arriesgarse. Escucharían lo que Robert tenía que proponerles y ya verían que hacer.

A la hora acordada, Ian y Sergei se presentaron en la habitación de hotel de clase media que les había indicado Robert. En cuanto entraron fueron recibidos con gran facilidad por parte de este y pasaron directo a hablar del asunto.

-... pues nosotros no podemos ayudarte con esto. – argumenta Ian.

-Es un riesgo muy grande y no es un asunto que nos concierna- habla Sergei.

-Pero... tal vez haya alguien que si te sea de utilidad.

-¿De quién se trata?- pregunta interesado el alemán.

-¿Llegaste a conocer al General que estaba antes que Bryan?- habla Ian en tono intrigoso. Sergei prefiere permanecer en silencio.

-Vagamente, era muy pequeño pero recuerdo que era amigo de mi tía. Me asustaba por su mala cara y su uniforme lleno de medallas.

-Pues ese General tuvo 2 hijos ilegítimos.

-¿Cómo¿Un hombre tan recto como el?

-Pero humano. Todos podemos tener una mancha en nuestras vidas. En fin. Un tiempo que el General estuvo de descanso fue a pasear a España, ahí conoció a una hermosa mujer y no importándole que estaba casado la embarazó. De ahí nacieron unos gemelos.

-Nunca he oído de ellos.

-Ni oirás. Con tal de que no se hiciera un escándalo le dio mucho dinero a esa mujer y le confirió algo de poder. Son un hombre y una mujer. Ella heredó el gusto militar de su padre y es muy buena, pero él le tapó el camino para mantenerla en el anonimato. Esto la enfureció. cuando el General ya se iba a retirar comenzaron a ver quién sería el mas adecuado para el puesto y pensaron que el hijo legítimo del general era el mas adecuado. Hubo una división de intereses muy grande. Unos querían al hijo del General, pero muchos otros necesitaban a Bryan en ese cargo. Al ver que no había nada claro Bryan se encargó de hacer público lo de los 2 hijos ilegítimos del General. Tanto en la sociedad rusa como la española manchó el nombre de esa mujer tachándola de "zorra ramera". Al esterarse de esto la familia del General comenzaron fuertes conflictos personales lo cual distrajo al hombre y bajó su defensa. Pero el hijo legítimo seguía luchando con fuerza por el puesto y... pues tu ya sabes como es Bryan, decidió "quitarlo del camino". Al ya no estar el fue muy fácil quedarse con el poder pero en cuando los 2 hijos ilegítimos quisieron reclamarle por la muerte de su medio hermano se encargó de hacerles la vida imposible. Esos 2 jóvenes sufrieron mucho por su culpa y créeme, no lo olvidan. Búscalos, a pesar de todo tienen poder y sobre todo, odian a Bryan, pero eso si: no nos involucres a nosotros en tus líos, nunca estuvimos aquí.

-Entiendo perfectamente ¿Y cómo se llaman?

-Familia Fernández. Muy conocida en España, no tendrás problemas para localizarlos, ahora se dedican a la cría de toros del Lidia para venderlos para las corridas de toros. Ganan muy buen dinero.

-Les agradezco esto chicos, yo no olvido los favores.

-No- habló Segei- olvida esto, no queremos tu agradecimiento, tendríamos problemas.

-Esta bien, entonces solo les diré gracias.

Ahora una nueva travesía, un viaje incierto a España, todavía no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

RUSIA/ OFICINA DE BRYAN KUZNESTOV

-Supongo que ya está detenido Jurgen- habla por teléfono Bryan

-No señor. Solo reconoció el cadáver y se fue.

-¿QUEEEE? Bola de imbéciles, no tenían por qué dejarlo libre.

-Pero señor...

¡Estás despedido!- cuelga de manera feroz- no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas que si no les digo que lo detengan, no lo hacen. Estoy tan enojado que no sé qué hacer- piensa un segundo.- ¡ya se! Le llamaré a Boris para que nos veamos en la noche, el siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor- Ríe con malicia.

Solo falta una semana para que Rei regrese de su duro confinamiento, las cosas se pondrán muy feas por lo que el tiempo es valioso. Robert solo tiene esa semana para ver qué puede lograr y al parecer esa familia Fernández le será de mucha utilidad.

Sin perder tiempo va a España donde, tal como le dijo Ian, encontró con gran facilidad a los gemelos Fernández. Tomó un camino de terrecería que lo condujo hasta una gran hacienda en la cual trabajaban muchos peones, el aroma era bastante desagradable por la gran cantidad de animales que tenían.

Sin mucho problema pudo entrar a la casa principal pidiendo hablar con alguno de los Fernández para un asunto de negocios. Lo condujeron a la sala principal que era bellamente decorada por muebles rústicos y algunas pinturas con escenas taurinas.

En unos minutos mas apareció ante sus ojos una hermosa muchacha pelirroja de ojos profundos y gesto desafiante, vestía un vestido de gasa rosa y unos zapatos bajos. Con voz fuerte y clara se presentó

-Sr. Robert Jurgen, bienvenido a mi casa, yo soy Julia Fernández ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de un asunto muy... delicado- ella lo mira de arriba a bajo.

-Usted no tiene nada que ver con los toros ¿verdad?, por qué no va directo al grano.

-Esta bien, veo que es una mujer de carácter... ¿le gustaría deshacerse del General Bryan Kuznestov de una vez por todas?

-¡No mencione ese nombre en mi casa! Le suplico que se retire, ese hombre no me interesa.

-¿Por qué no me permite explicarle mi punto?- cruza sus brazos y su semblante se vuelve estoico.

-Por que ya se lo dije, no me interesa. Ahora tengo una vida tranquila y no renunciaré a ella.

-Yo te propongo el liberarte de eso para siempre. Puedo ver en su rostro que ha sufrido por su culpa.

-Y qué tiene que ver usted con el General.

-Mucho, no tiene usted idea de cuánto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- entra con semblante serio un joven pelirrojo tan hermoso como la chica.

-No te preocupes Raúl- habla Julia- el caballero ya se va.

-¿Usted es Raúl Fernández?

-Si, qué desea.

-Le comentaba a su hermana que me gustaría que nos uniéramos para desaparecer a Bryan Kuznestov.

-Pero ya se va- contesta Julia- así que si por favor me acompaña...

-No- dice el joven pelirrojo- yo si quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

-¡Pero Raúl!

-¡No! Hemos sufrido mucho por su culpa y yo si deseo deshacerme de el... lo escucho Sr. Jurgen.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

¿Será esto el incio de una nueva alianza? se que para varios de ustedes esto ya es un reverendo desorden, pero creanme, el final no está tan lejos como creen. Agradezco a BLACKWOLF- KOT, LACRYMA Y MARIAN TAO por sus hermosos reviews.

En unos dias publicaré un one shot, ojala sea de su agrado, además de que tambien le anexaré un Resumen a este fic que ira del capitulo 7 al 18 para los que me han dicho que quieren integrarse pero que la verdad les daflojera ller tantos capitulos (lo entiendo).

BESOS


	20. resumen 7 a 18

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

Este es un capítulo especula, es un **resumen** que va del capítulo **7 al 18**. Así que si te quieres integrar a esta historia pero la verdad da flojera leerse de un jalón 19 capítulos pues esta es la opción. Trataré de poner lo mas importante y si te interesa leer con mas profundidad marcaré a qué capítulo pertenece cada parte.

**Anuncio: hoy inicio un nuevo fic "pureza desgarrada" es un one shot shota de Hitoshi X Rei, espero que lo disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 7:**

Después del "acalorado encuentro" que tuvo Rei con el abogado defensor de Kai, comenzó la audiencia en la cual todo fue un reverendo desastre puesto que el abogado no tenía nada preparado y el fiscal se encargó de dejar a Kai como el peor de los criminales.

Des pues de esa primera y fatídica audiencia el abogado fue reprendido por el juez pro no llevar nada preparado.

_-Nunca se me notificó que el Coronel Hiwatari afrontaría un juicio, de hecho ya debería de estar libre._

_-Lo que pasa es que usted es un incompetente, se le notificó con tiempo en su hotel._

_-A mi hotel no llegó nada_

_-No comprendo donde pueda estar el error, solo hay un hotel Palast (al. Palacio) en toda la ciudad_

_-Yo nunca he estado hospedado en ese hotel, cuando apenas llegué se me envió al Verzuckung (al.éxtasis), pero mi gobierno me mandó a uno mejor, al wirklicht (al. Real)_

_-Ese es un hotel muy caro, pero su propio gobierno fue quien nos avisó que se había quedado en el Palast- solo movió la cabeza- bueno ya no hay mas que hacer, la próxima audiencia será en 2 días. Tiene muy poco tiempo para preparar algo._

_-Lo comprendo_

Después de investigar junto con Rei esta extraña situación comprendieron que era un movimiento de Bryan. Debido al poco tiempo que les quedaba para preparar algo ellos 2 solos se pusieron a estudiar, pero era mucho para ellos solos.

Aparece en la historia Robert Jurgen, un abogado alemán que tenía un fuerte rencor contra Bryan puesto que está seguro que el tuvo que ver en el "accidente" de su hermano. Robert se ofrece a ayudarlos junto con su gente de mayor confianza, pero en la audiencia el fiscal presento un son fin de pruebas que los volvió a dejar en ceros.

En 4 meses se le realizaron 7 audiencias a Kai. El día de la sentencia se presentaron las pruebas finales: 7 sobres rojos en los cuales había códigos binarios y una foto donde Kai mataba a un poderoso oficial de Hamburgo. Kai se puso como loco y cometió el terrible error de aceptar que el estuvo espiando pero que no mato a nadie.

Esto bastó para condenarlo a una isla llamada _Wasser_ que en alemán significa "agua" puesto que se trataba de una pequeña isla rodeada de mar.

_cuando a alguien lo mandan a esa isla, pierde todos sus derechos humanos, no podemos poner un alegato ni nada por el estilo, es un caso perdido._

Están consientes que legalmente no hay solución, pero buscarían una forma alterna.

**CAPITULO 8:**

En 2 días Kai fue trasladado a la isla donde en cuanto llegó fue violado y golpeado por 4 custodios como "bienvenida". Después fue conducido a su celda que estaba vacía puesto que era un área nueva y en pocos días estaría repleta.

A partir de ese momento su vida se convirtió en un infierno, el trato con los presos era asqueroso, pero lo peor era el jefe de la prisión, Jhonny Mc. Gregor, un joven con extraños hobbies que tenía el encargo de Bryan de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Kai pero sin matarlo y claro, ya se imaginarán principalmente para qué lo usaba.

A la siguiente semana entran los nuevos presos _**(en esta parte hay un cross over), **_extraños personajes que por sus cualidades excepcionales forman un lazo de amistad con Kai:

Ryuuzaki o L, el famoso detective de la serie Death Note. Acusado de ser asesino en serie.

Yuki Eiri, escritor de novelas románticas de Gravitation. Acusado de matar a Ryuichi vocalista de Nittle Gasper y a Hiro, guitarrista de la banda de su pareja por celos.

Agatsuma Soubi, preso por matar Ritsuka, combatiente de Loveless.

Si alguien no conoce a alguno de los personajes háganmelo saber, dejen su mail y yo les enviaré la información.

A los pocos días se les comunicó que vendría una "inspección física" a los recien llegados, Kai les contó las atrocidades que pasan ahí, como Ryuuzaki sabía que eso pasaría, saca del dobles de su pantalón unas pastillas que los harán alucinar así soportar todo aquello, guarda 3 que sobran de nuevo en su valenciana.

Como es de esperance les va como en feria en la dichosa inspección, pero gracias a las pastillas de antes no se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas

**CAPITULO 9:**

Después de un mes, Robert le informó a Rei que el gobierno le iba a embargar sus bienes, así que escondió lo mas que pudo tanto en una casa que le prestó Robert como en el departamento del abogado ruso.

Robert consigue un pase para que Rei pueda ir a visitar a Kai a Wasser. Llega al muelle del cual salen las barcas que lo pueden llevar a la prisión, pero incautamente cae en una tonta trampa y le quitan el papel. Luego de hora y media y nadie regresa con su papel se inquieta puesto que ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre al tipo que se lo quitó.

Después de buscarlo sin éxito, regresó al lugar del principio y entró a unas oficinas cercanas que se veían como muertas. En el interior encontró a un chico italiano de cabello rubio llamado Enrique que le trae de regreso su papel no sin antes hacerlo rabiar de corajes. Pero una vez que le va a entregar el papel le dice que "tuvo que pagar algo para que se lo devolvieran". Rei le extiende un cheque por una cantidad no muy notoria, pero Enrique no le da al papel, le dice que el ha escuchado de cierto chico que es la pareja sentimental del Coronel y los rumores son ciertos, es hermoso, así que si quiere el papel para ir a ver a Kai tiene que "entretenerlo" un ratito.

Después de meditarlo, a Rei no le queda mas remedio que aceptar la baja propuesta, cuando termina sale corriendo para alcanzar el último bote del día.

_CELDA DE KAI _

_Kai, __Ryuuzaki y Soubi se encontraban en sus literas escuchando con atención las ideas de Eiri para su nueva novela cuando la voz de un custodio los puso en alerta_

_Oye tu, Hiwatari, tienes visitas- Kai bajó de la litera con indiferencia, seguro era el maldito de Bryan que iba a burlarse, o alguien similar con el mismo cometido- mas te vale que te apures, o si no yo voy a despachar al gatito que te esta esperando_

_¡REI!- sus nuevos amigos miraban asombrados, a nadie se le permitían la visitas. Por las pláticas de Kai sabían lo importante que el asiático era para el. ¿Cómo le haría para conseguir un pase?_

_En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se sintieron de nuevo llenos de vida, recordaron que aún no se podían dejar vencer, todavía faltaban muchas cosas , pero sabiendo que se necesitaban mutuamente, serían capaces de soportar lo que fuera._

**CAPITULO 10:**

En la visita que solo duró 5 minutos, hablaron solo de lo mas importante que era la situación de Rei y algunas cosas raras que Kai había visto. Jhonny no se entera que Rei fue a la prisión a visitar a Kai hasta que el ya se había ido, así que no lo vio.

Mas tarde en la casa de Robert, Rei le cuenta toda la información que Kai le confió, es muy valiosa y podría ayudar a liberarlo, pero no tienen pruebas así que a Robert se le ocurre la arriesgada idea de que Rei entre de infiltrado en la prisión y consiga pruebas. Pero de ello dependerá también la vida de todos. Rei acepta y su abogado lo apoya aunque muera de temor.

A pesar de que Jhonny sigue investigando quién fue la persona que visitó a Kai, Enrique le dice que "el no sabe ni vio nada".

_CASA DE ROBERT_

_Ya todo está listo Rei. Entrarás junto con otros 4 chicos asiáticos a hacer la limpieza- lo mira de arriba abajo- pero debemos hacer algo contigo: en primera, ya una vez fuiste a vera Kai y te vieron los custodios, y en segunda... eres muy llamativo y no te mezclarás con facilidad. Comenzaremos por algo que yo se será muy difícil para ti: te cortarás el cabello._

_NOOO- se jala su coleta a un lado y la acaricia- para nosotros es una deshonra cortarnos el cabello, pero si es necesario, qué mas remedio._

_Vamos, siéntate aquí- Rei no entiende nada, pero obedece. La silla está en frente de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Con temor ve como Robert saca unas tijeras dl cajón de una mesita_

_¿lo harás ahora?_

_Si, no hay mucho tiempo, en 3 días saldrás a Wasser y debes saberte manejar sin tu cabello_

_Bueno, ahora tus ojos- le da un par de toscas gafas sin aumento, con un armazón tan ancho que apenas si se le pueden ver los ojos- así está mejor. Ahora ponte esto en la cabeza- le da una pañoleta y se la anuda dejando libre su frente- ¿ves? Así no te reconocerán_

_Así, dudo que siquiera Kai me reconozca_

El día en que será trasladado, Robert y el abogado le dan ánimos para que soporte todo lo que se le vendrá. Cuando llega a la prisión junto con sus compatriotas afortunadamente por su origen oriental, solo les dicen cosas humillantes, pero lo nos tocan. A Rei le asignan ser ayudante en la cocina.

Le ordenan que prepare una sopa de papa para todos los presos, es difícil, pero se esmera por que sabe que Kai la comerá. Cuando llega la hora de comer, Kai y sus amigos van a comedor y reciben su ración de comida pero se sorprenden al descubrir que sabe bastante bien, a Kai le recuerda al sazón de Rei.

En eso unos presos comienzan a pelear y hacen un desastre, envían a Rei a limpiar y se encuentra con Kai quién se controla para no poner en peligro a su neko, pero es muy difícil conociendo lo deductivos que son sus amigos.

_¿qué te sucede Kai?- preguntó el pálido __Ryuuzaki.- estás sudando¿acaso te llevaste una fuerte impresión?- decía con su ya característica mirada que parecía que analizaba hasta el alma_

_no- contestó firme- creo que comí la sopa muy a prisa_

_espero que eso sea... por tu bien, y el de ese chico_

**CAPITULO 11:**

Después de la comida, los amigos de Kai hablan con el en privado y Ryuuzaki usando sus sobrenaturles capacidades de deducción, descubre que se trata de Rei. A Kai no le queda mas remedio que confesar, pero les advierte que si dicen algo, los mata.

Kai y Rei solo se pueden ver de lejos pero en una ocasión a Rei le toca despachar los alimentos, provocando un ruidoso accidente Ryuuzaki le dice a Rei que podrá verse con Kai en la noche afuera de un edificio, después en la mesa, le dice lo mismo a Kai, aprovecharán el cambio de guardia, solo tendrán 20 o 25 minutos. De alguna manera Ryuuzaki quiere ayudar a la pareja.

Cuando llega la hora, Ryuuzaki despierta a Kai y le entrega un clip deformado para que pueda abrir la cerradura, después de eso el mismo propicia una pelea en la celda para que no noten la salida de Kai. Después de saltar una ventana y casi morir, llega a donde ya lo esperaba Rei.

Sin importarles nada, Kai tiró al piso a Rei e hicieron el amor de forma rápida. Después Rei le contó a Kai como es que entró a la prisión y qué haría.

El tiempo se terminó y cada uno regresó por su camino pero ya tranquilos. Usando todas sus tácticas militares, Kai logró entrar de nuevo a su celda y se recostó en su cama que compartía con Ryuuzaki.

_¿cómo te fue?- de preguntó Ryuuzaki_

_bien- contestó con una marcada sonrisa de satisfacción_

_se nota... hueles a sexo- esto puso de mil colores a Kai de la vergüenza, y mas cuando el chico se le acercó pegando su cuerpo a su aún duro miembro- déjame sentirlo un poco. Tiene mucho desde la última vez._

Esto desencadenó un lemmon bastante extenso entre Kai y Ryuuzaki y Soubi y Yuki que los observaron desde su litera correspondiente.

**CAPITULO 12:**

Durante el escaso tiempo que tiene Rei para poder investigar, se entera de varias cosas importantes, pero el lugar que realmente le interesa investigar es la oficina de Jhonny en la que seguro encontrará algo que le ayude a salvar a Kai.

Después de solucionar el problema de ser trasladado al área de oficinas para dejar la cocina, logra acercarse mas a Mc. Gregor. Kai al ya no verlo en la cocina se asusta, pero una día que Jhonny que lo llama para alguna de sus "cosillas" encuentra a Rei haciendo la limpieza; casi se desmaya de los nervios, si Rei comete un error los matan a ambos.

En una ocasión, Rei es casi descubierto por Boris que fue a visitar a Jhonny pero justo cuando estaba a punto de escabullirse, Jhonny lo detuvo ordenándole que entrara a limpiar algo del piso de su oficina. Boris de dijo que lo que iba a hablar con el era _privado_ pero Jhonny le dijo que los chinos de limpieza no sabían nada de alemán.

Rei tratando de ocultar su rostro entró a la oficina y comenzó a limpiar; Boris como no quería correr ningún riesgo comenzó a hablar en ruso que para fortuna de Rei lo manejaba a la perfección.

Durante la conversación se enteró de que Bryan le había encargado a Jhonny los fotomontajes para culpar a Kai y en agradecimiento le envió con Boris un sobre el cual guardó en el primer cajón del escritorio bajo llave. En seguida para divertir un rato a Boris, Jhonny pidió que le llevaran a Hiwatari. Para Rei fue indignante el escuchar la cantidad de cosas bajas que dijeron sobre el.

Cuando Kai llegó a la oficina de Mc. Gregor se paralizó al encontrar en el mismo lugar a Jhonny, Boris y a Rei, afortunadamente a este último no lo reconocieron.

**CAPITULO 13:**

Esa misma noche Rei se aventuró a entrar a la oficina de Jhonny, logró escabullirse y con un alambre abrió el candado de la puerta de oficinas. Luego entró a su principal destino. Tomó una botella de licor de la cantina para limpiar las huellas que pudieran quedar. Cuando abrió el cajón del escritorio donde había visto que estaba la carta no encontró nada, pero al seguir inspeccionando se dio cuenta de que tenía doble fondo, "_Es ahí donde frente a sus propios ojos queda lo que podría ser la libertad de Kai: los negativos de los fotomontajes, la carta de Bryan Kuznestov donde le solicita "el trabajito", y el sobre que ese día le entregó Boris que contenía, además de una carta de agradecimiento, un diamante rosado, que por los conocimientos que le había dado Kai sobre joyas, Rei calculó que tenía un valor aproximado de 300,000 dólares americanos."_

Desgraciadamente cuando piensa huir con su botín, es descubierto por un custodio que está dispuesto a reportarlo, pero después de persuadirlo lo invitó a tomar de la botella de licor que traía en la mano que "supuestamente" iba a robar para venderla.

Así logra emborrachar al custodio y sale del edificio pero afuera se encuentra con otro custodio, Garland, que iba a visitar a su amigo, también cree que Rei se robó algo, pero entre que revisa si es cierto lo empieza a tocar de manera indecente. Sus ánimos se calientan y lo lleva a un rincón donde lo derriba con facilidad al piso.

Rei cierra sus ojos indignado pero escucha un quejido de dolor en su oído, al abrir los ojos encuentra que se trata de Kai (este último se salió de su celda igual que la vez pasada por que quería ver a Rei, sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que seguro escuchó en la oficina de Jhonny), que golpeó al sujeto con un tubo en la cabeza.

El hombre (Garland) volvió a incorporarse y las cosas se pusieron tan feas que Kai no tuvo mas remedio que romperle en cuello. Con esto, obvio, el sujeto murió, pero ahora ¿Qué iban a hacer con el cadáver?

**CAPITULO 14:**

Entre los 2 arrastran el cadáver y con sus manos hacen un hoyo en una zona en la cual solo hay fierros viejos y oxidados, lo entierran y cada uno se va por su camino, solo tienen unos minutos por que ya esta amaneciendo y los pueden descubrir por la luz.

Apenas si por un par de segundos descubren a Kai pero logra incorporarse con sus compañeros

"Soubi- Tuviste suerte Hiwatari, un segundo mas y terminas muerto...por cierto, sacúdete la ropa, traes tierra."

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal, pero no se animaron a preguntar. Rei escondió las pruebas en su morral en unos compartimentos ocultos que le mando diseñar especialmente Robert. Tiene nervios de que Franz, el custodio al que emborrachó, no lo reconozca.

FLASH BACK

En la prisión de Wasser se "hospeda" gente muy importante que por alguna causa tiene que aparentar su desaparición, entre ellos, en un edificio reservado solo para el con todas las comodidades del mundo, se esconde un temible y sumamente erótico mafioso ruso llamado Yuriy Ivanov.

En una noche como cualquiera, escucha unos ruidos pero no hizo caso, al ser estos muy insistentes decidió levantarse y ver por la ventana. Pudo observar que se trataba de 2 jóvenes que enterraron a un tercero. Uno de ellos cautivó su mirada, el de cabello negro y bellos ojos, pero sentía que ya había visto al otro, pero no recordaba donde.

Después recordó ese rostro de uno de los periódicos, al revisar encontró que se trataba del Coronel Hiwatari y era acompañado por el mismo chico de hace unos instantes Rei. Esa información era muy valiosa, pero la usaría a su favor, deseaba tener a Rei solo para el, y luego cuando ya no le sirviera, simplemente desaparecerlo.

**CAPITULO 15:**

Ahora Kai y Rei deben ser mas cuidadosos. Al otro día les permiten a los presos que tomen el sol pero Ryuuzaki se da cuenta de que a lo lejos un pelirrojo los observa solo a ellos (o a uno de ellos).

Mas a lo lejos pueden ver a Rei caminando con sus instrumentos de limpieza, debe pasar cerca del pelirrojo, en cuanto eso pasa el chico lo comienza a seguir. Esto no le agrada nada a Kai y burlando la seguridad logra escabullirse, pero justo al dar la vuelta en un edificio lo llama el pelirrojo y entabla con el una conversación:

Se presentó con su nombre, Yuriy Ivanov y le dijo que los vio a el y a Rei enterrando a un muerto, si quería que se quedara callado debía entregarle a Rei. Kai se puso furioso e intentó golpearlo, pero además de esquivar todos sus golpes lo derribó al piso y luego huyó.

Para tratar de hallar una solución, Kai les comentó a sus amigos, solo Ryuuzaki sabía quien era ese chico también conocido como "el rubí". No encontraron una solución y sentían pena por Kai.

Los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla por que no se podía quitar a Ivanov de encima. En una ocasión en la que salió de noche de la oficina de Jhonny que lo había estado ocupando durante horas se volvió a encontrar con Yuriy. Se hicieron de palabras y terminaron a golpes. Los custodios los separaron y se llevaron a Kai, debían proteger al pelirrojo. De accidente Rei pudo ver lo que pasaba. Nunca había visto al pelirrojo así que lo siguió para tratar de investigar quien era pero tomó el camino equivocado y al rodear por un edificio (que era el de Yuriy) se lo topó de frente, este lo aprisionó contra la pared.

Le cuenta que sabe todo sobre ellos y que la única forma de tenerlo callado es que el acepte su indignante propuesta. Rei siente repulsión, pero no le queda mas remedio que aceptar el ir cada noche a entretener a ese sujeto.

**CAPITULO 16:**

Rei se entrega a Yuriy, esta dispuesto a sacar provecho de ello, pero el pelirrojo es tan sensual que logra hacer que olvide a Kai por unos momentos.

"Con pesadez se dejaron vencer por el sueño para dormir plácidamente después de todo aquello. Los 2 habían conseguido lo que querían: uno silencio y el otro placer, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

**CAPITULO 17:**

Pasan 2 meses mas en los que Rei es la mascota de Yuriy. Kai sospecha algo, pero prefiere pensar que no es cierto.

Rei se entera que entrarán 4 nuevas personas de intendencia, una de ellas es enviada por Robert y en la primera oportunidad le avisa:

"_Me envió Robert Jurgen- Rei abre mas sus ojos- me mandó a avisarte que en 2 semanas te sacarán, para eso nos enviaron a nosotros, tu y tu grupo se irán y nosotros nos quedaremos."_

Rei ya desea irse, pero se queda con el pendiente de que ya no verá a Kai.

Mientras tanto en Rusia, 2 hombres han estado siguiendo muy de cerca al abogado ruso que llevó el caso del Coronel Hiwatari pero este se da cuenta. Pero no es suficiente, los 2 hombres entran a su departamento en la noche y después de golpearlo le preguntan en repetidas ocasiones "¿Dónde esta Rei Kon?" el abogado al no revelar información, por amor a Rei, muere después de 2 balazos, uno en la rodilla y otro entre los ojos y le dejan una nota acomodada en el pecho. A la hora de retirarse dejan la puerta abierta para que pronto alguien descubra el cuerpo.

Se hace un escándalo en el edificio cuando a un vecino suyo y su novia les toca encontrar el cadáver. Como era un abogado militar le avisan primero a Bryan quien solo ríe por lo sucedido.

En seguida llaman a Alemania para contactar a Robert Jurgen: _"El abogado del caso Hiwatari fue encontrado asesinado en su departamento y en su pecho había una nota dirigida a usted. Requerimos su presencia de forma inmediata aquí en Rusia"._

De inmediato Robert vuela a Alemania y reconoce el cadáver. Ordena que lo dejen solo con el y en una conmovedora escena jura que vengará su muerte y la de su hermano.

Después soborna a los médicos forenses para que le permitan incinerar y llevarse el cuerpo del abogado. Se siente nervioso por que lo interrogarán al día siguiente y le preocupa el cómo le dirá a Rei acerca de su muerte.

CAPITULO 18: 

4 horas después va a recoger la urna en la cual le entregarán el cuerpo del abogado, lo lleva a su hotel y le reza una sencilla oración.

Al día siguiente afronta el interrogatorio del Superior quien le muestra la famosa nota que tenía en cuerpo en el pecho:

_Robert Jurgen¿Dónde escondiste a Rei Kon? Cometerás algún error y te atraparé._

Robert argumenta que no entiende porqué lo incluye a el si no conocía al abogado mas que en un plano profesional y al Coronel Hiwatari Kai solo lo llegó a ver en una reunión social y ni siquiera recuerda a Rei. Después de hacerse en ofendido logra salir de la oficina sin que sea detenido a pesar de que tenían argumentos para hacerlo.

Toma su avión privado en el que llegó y se dispone a regresar a su casa, pero piensa en algo que le puede ayudar a acabar con Bryan. Ordena a sus pilotos que se desvíen a Francia, ahí le pide ayuda a su amigo Oliver para que crean que está en Francia, pero el regresa a Rusia y se entrevista con las personas mas cercanas a Bryan, Ian y Sergei.

Ian le dice que ellos no pueden hacer nada por que ni siquiera es su asunto, pero que tal vez haya alguien que si. Le cuenta sobre unos hijos ilegítimos que tuvo el Coronel que estuvo antes que Bryan, cuando el ya quería retirarse uno de esos 2 hijos quiso detener a Bryan, pero solo lograron que el se ensañara con ellos y por ello sufrieron mucho, se trata de unos gemelos españoles quienes por sus propios medios (venden toros de Lidia para las corridas) han logrado hacerse de poder y dinero, son la Familia Fernández.

En 2 semanas mas regresará Rei y Robert debe estar listo para recibirlo, así que solo tiene una semana para ver si logra algo con lo Fernández. Sin perder tiempo se va a España y se entrevista con la hermana, Julia Fernández, una mujer desafiante que le deja claro que no quiere saber nada de ese Bryan Kuznestov que tanto los hizo sufrir tanto a ella como a su hermano.

Pero justo cuando está a punto de correrlo de la casa aparece su hermano, Raúl Fernández y dice que el si está dispuesto a enfrentarse a Bryan y vengarse.

**Con esto llego al final de este mega resumen de varios capítulos, ojalá y que sea de ayuda. Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos por que ya se acerca en final de este muy extensa historia.**

**Besos.**


	21. Chapter 19

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

-¿Usted es Raúl Fernández?

-Si, qué desea.

-Le comentaba a su hermana que me gustaría que nos uniéramos para desaparecer a Bryan Kuznestov.

-Pero ya se va- contesta Julia- así que si por favor me acompaña...

-No- dice el joven pelirrojo- yo si quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

-¡Pero Raúl!

-¡No! Hemos sufrido mucho por su culpa y yo si deseo deshacerme de el... lo escucho Sr. Jurgen.

**CAPITULO 19:**

Una vez que Robert les explica cual es la situación, los gemelos se quedan muy pensativos, es muy tentadora la oferta, pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa. Sin darse cuenta ha caído la noche y le ofrecen al alemán quedarse a pasar ahí la noche para meditar un poco mejor lo que harán.

Conducen a Robert a la habitación de huéspedes y los hermanos se van a sus respectivos cuartos que están interconectados. Una vez que ya está toda la casa callada, Julia abre la puerta y entra a la habitación de su hermano quien al escucharla se finge dormido. Ella se sienta en la orilla lateral de la cama y abraza al tibio bulto sobre ella.

-¿Estás nerviosa por lo que nos dijo ese Jurgen?- habla el chico incorporándose en su lugar para abrazar mas cómodamente a su hermana.

-Si, le tengo miedo a Bryan, pero deseo verlo muerto ¿Qué hacemos?

-Relájate- con confianza comienza a meter la mano bajo la pijama de su hermana llegando con facilidad a su seno izquierdo masajeándolo con firmeza para que el pezón se endurezca- yo también deseo ver muerto a ese tipo, pero no debemos sacrificar lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora- con la otra mano le empieza a acariciar los muslos- hagámosle a Robert una propuesta en la cual nosotros no estemos en gran peligro y al mismo tiempo fastidiemos a Kuznestov.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Al rato te explico- recuesta a Julia en el colchón y se acomoda sobre ella iniciando así su ritual en el cual se confesaban lo mucho que se amaban y que jamás se abandonarían.

**SIGUIENTE DIA, RECIBIDOR DE LA CASA FERNÁNDEZ**

-Y bien ¿Qué piensan de mi propuesta?

-Sr. Jurgen- habla Julia- debe comprender que ahora vivimos muy tranquilos y no estamos dispuestos a dejar esto. Comprendo su situación pero no podemos involucrarnos demasiado.

-¿Acaso no desean acabar con Bryan?

-Si, pero no nos jugaremos el todo por el todo. Te ayudaremos, pero a nuestro modo.

-Ustedes dirán- los hermanos se miran entre ellos.

-Sacaremos al Coronel Hiwatari Kai de Wasser para ti- Robert abre enormemente los ojos, no puede creer lo que escucha.

-¿Qué han dicho? No puedo creer que ustedes tengan el poder de sacar a alguien de Wasser, ni siquiera el Coronel y yo unidos pudimos lograrlo.

-Nosotros tenemos amistades que ni te imaginas, además, si ese tal "infiltrado tuyo" trae información de otras personas la cosa se hace aún mas sencilla. Pero escúchanos bien, eso es todo lo que haremos por ti, no queremos que te vuelvas a parar por aquí, nada de líos... ¿entendido?- Julia lo mira de forma determinante.

-Comprendo perfectamente. Esto es mas de lo que esperaba.

-Por qué no te quedas un rato mas, Raúl dará una pequeña exhibición privada a un comprador, es muy bueno, te divertirás.

-No lo dudo, acepto gustoso.

Julia a atender otros asuntos pendientes y Raúl se va a preparar, le dicen a Robert que es libre de ir a donde guste como si fuera su casa. Para no aburrirse se va a dar una vuelta por donde tienen los toros, a las vaquillas y se sorprende con la cantidad de gente que tienen trabajando a si servicio, ahora entiende el por qué la chica tiene ese carácter.

Después de un rato vio a lo lejos que se acercaba una lujosa camioneta, seguro que del posible comprador, se encaminó hacia donde se había ido Raúl para ver si lo encontraba. Llegó a una zona donde había una "mini plaza de toros", entró por el túnel que sabía lo conduciría al chico, oyó ruido de una de las puertas, y al acercarse encontró que estaba entre abierta, cuando iba a llamar se quedó estático, por la rendija pudo ver que Raúl se estaba preparando.

El vestidor era con piso de madera, las paredes pintadas de color ámbar, una silla, un banquillo y una ventana pequeña en la parte superior por la cual se colaba un rayo de luz que iluminaba el espejo donde se reflejaba el español.

Este se quitó su chaleco de gamuza, enseguida su camisa dejando al aire si esbelto pecho. Después llevó sus manos a sus pantaloncillos de forma lenta, como disfrutándolo. Robert sentía su sangre hervir. Cuando ya estaba desabrochado lo deslizó por sus torneados muslos por fin dejándose casi al desnudo. El alemán sin notarlo ya había puesto su mano sobre su endurecido miembro, fantaseaba viendo al frágil chico semidesnudo frente al espejo siendo acariciado por los tibios rayos de sol.

-Mi hermano es hermoso ¿verdad?- apareció Julia a sus espaldas haciéndolo brincar.

-Ah, oh, este...m..yo venía a...- era presa del nervio.

-¿Venías o vienes?- estaba mas que divertida.

-Este...vendo a...a- lo toma de la mano.

Tranquilízate, veo que te gustó el espectáculo- le mira su marcada entrepierna. Robert quiere desaparecer de la vergüenza- ven- lo jala y entran al vestidor.

Raúl aún seguí aparado frente al espejo en paños menores. Se sorprende por las visitas pero no se sobresalta, solo se ruboriza un poco por la penetrante mirada del pelimorado. Julia se acerca hasta el, intempestivamente lo abraza y le besa en los labios.

-Hermanito ¿Te digo una cosa?- Raúl solo parpadea- encontré a Robert parado frente a tu puerta y... veía lo hermoso que eres.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Robert trata de defenderse.

-No te preocupes- dice la chica- a mi también me gusta ver desnudo a mi hermano- se para detrás de Raúl y lo hace que se gire para quedar de frente a Robert- no es hermoso- le empieza a acariciar el pecho.

Jurgen se queda estupefacto de ver como Julia está acariciando de forma descarada a Raúl ¡Pero si son hermanos gemelos! A eso se le llama incesto y está prohibido, pero lejos de verlo como una perversión, le empezó a parecer algo dulce y sexy.

Su garganta se reseca, segundos que parecen horas, su mente no trabaja de forma correcta pero en un momento se cordura recuerda las sabias palabras de su padre:

_Robert, eres un descendiente directo de la realeza, aunque suene con_

_Aires de grandeza no eres igual a los demás. Rige tu vida con honor_

_Y honestidad, no importa el campo que sea: personal o negocios, incluso _

_Cuando hagas el amor compórtate como un caballero._

Aunque la escena fuera en extremo sensual, sus principios le impedían el continuar con algo que incluso en la naturaleza está prohibido, mucho mas en las reglas humanas. Brinca de su asiento y sale corriendo y en un par de segundos lo alcanzan los gemelos.

-Robert, relájate, como siempre es Julia la que toma la palabra- solo era un juego ¿no pensarás que haríamos algo mas?

-Yo...- aclara su garganta- yo solo venía a avisarles que su invitado llegó.

-Muchas gracias- le sonríe inocentemente.- pasa a ocupar tu lugar, recuerda que eres nuestro invitado de honor.

-Se los agradezco- da media vuelta y se pierde por el pasillo.

Cuando se quedan solos, regresan al vestidor y mientras Raúl se termina de arreglar le cuestiona a su hermana

-¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera? Tu no eres así. Siempre hemos sido muy discretos con nuestra "situación"...- la toma por los hombros- Julia, no quiero que nadie te conozca como yo.

-Perdóname- por primera vez se muestra sumisa.

Inicia la corrida de toros y Raúl desempeña un excelente papel, ya todo el ambiente se torna mas amable. Logra hacer una muy buena venta y al finalizar el día le avisan a Robert:

-Mañana mismo iremos contigo a Alemania para esperar el regreso de Rei, debemos asegurarnos que lo que tiene que decir vale la pena como para sacar a ese Hiwatari de Wasser.

Y así ocurre, llegan los 3 a Alemania y se hospedan en la lujosa ansión Jurgen. Se sienten un tanto incómodos por que a pesar de su dinero y poder son muy "broncos" para ese estilo de vida.

**PRISIÓN DE WASSER**

Al fin, ese es el último día que Rei pasará en esa horrible prisión en la cual ha vivido las cosas mas humillantes que un ser humano pueda soportar. Al otro día en la mañana llegará la pequeña embarcación que los conducirá a tierra firme.

Desgraciadamente en ese último día no puede ver ni de accidente a Kai, no hay oportunidad de avisarle que saldrá de ahí y estará a salvo, pero confía en la intuición que solo el Coronel puede tener para deducir el por qué de su repentina ausencia.

En la noche revisa que su equipaje esté en optimas condiciones teniendo especial cuidado de no maltratar las evidencias que pudo tomar del cajón de Jhonny aquella noche.

A las 6 de la mañana los despiertan, a unos para que comenzaran sus labores y otros para que se preparen a entregar lo que se les había dado y se retiraran de la isla.

De nuevo antes de irse deben pasar por la inspección de los guardias quienes revisan a conciencia el equipaje, afortunadamente no encuentran los compartimientos ocultos en la maleta de Rei. Y claro, de ultimas una inspección física. Cuando los pasan Rei logró reconocer que entre ellos estaba Franz, al que emborrachó en la oficina de Jhonny y para colmo de mala suerte le tocó que lo revisara a el.

-Contra la pared- Rei obedece, siente como lo revisan pero de paso le tocan lugares que no deben- está limpio, el siguiente.

¡uf! Menos mal que no le reconoció. Todo el grupo llega hasta donde está la mas grande puerta de metal que alguien pueda imaginar. Del otro lado está ese mundo del cual con trabajos si recuerdan. El impresionante sonido de cuando la abren hace eco en sus oídos.

Cuando esta se abre miran el hermoso océano que los rodea , toman en pequeño bote que los llevará hasta su destino. En el camino nadie habla. Rei mira con nostalgia hacia atrás viendo como cada vez la isla queda mas diminuta en el horizonte.

_-Kai, regresaré por ti. No importa como pero lograré que seas libre para que algún día volvamos a comer el helado de vainilla que tanto te gusta._

De sus ojos amenazan con salir algunas lágrimas por lo recuerdos, pero logra controlarlos, no llorará, debe ser fuerte por que esto todavía no termina.

Por fin a medio día tocan tierra firme, se despide de los que fueron sus compañeros de suplicio y se encamina al mismo camino por el que llegó cuando iba a ser trasladado. Ya algo lejos encuentra la vieja camioneta que es conducida por el sirviente de Robert. En cuanto entra al vehículo se siente seguro de nuevo, una sensación que ya había olvidado.

Por fin después de un eterno recorrido llegan a la mansión Jurgen. En la entrada lo está esperando con una enorme sonrisa Robert.

-¡Robert!- baja de la camioneta y corre a sus brazos como niño pequeño. En cuando se siente rodeado no se puede contener mas y comienza a llorar.

-Tranquilo Rei, estas en casa. Vamos adentro, tienes mucho que platicarnos- el neko seca sus lágrimas y lo mira sonriente.

-¿Y mi abogado estrella? Quiero verlo, lo extraño mucho.

-Ah si... vamos adentro, ya luego lo verás.

En cuanto llegan a la hermosa sala encuentra Rei a 2 chicos pelirrojos muy parecidos entre ellos

-Buenas tardes- saluda educadamente, ellos le responden.

-Rei, te presento a Raúl y Julia Fernández. Ellos saben ... lo de Kai- Rei de sobresalta- pero no te preocupes, son amigos nuestros. Se que esto es muy duro para ti, debes estar muy cansado, pero es necesario que nos cuentes todo lo que pudiste averiguar y si es que conseguiste alguna prueba.

-Esta bien- con algo de recelo toma asiento.

Mientras habla Robert lo observa, nota lo decaído y maltratado que esta, pero sabe que es fuerte y por Kai puede soportar mucho mas.

Cuando el asiático les comienza a contar todo lo que vio en Wasser los deja a todos con la boca abierta, hay mas gente escondida de la que podían imaginar incluyendo al famoso "Rubí" que puso en jaque a medio mundo con sus fríos movimientos. Pero las sorpresas no paraban ahí, ahora venía lo mejor: Rei tomó su mochila y comenzó a sacar las evidencias que pudo robar del cajón de Jhonny: los negativos de los fotomontajes, las cartas de Bryan y el diamante rosado.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que vale todo lo que sabes?- pregunta Raúl.

-Si, creo que si.

-Pues son creo que tengas ni la menor idea- habla Julia sorprendiendo al neko con su determinación. Esto le puede interesar mucho a Estados Unidos. Con esta información tendrás libre a Kai en poco tiempo.

-¿Kai?... ¿libre?- no puede creer lo que escucha.

-Si Rei- responde Robert-ellos pueden ayudarnos a liberar a Hiwatari

-Pero nunca pensé que este chico pudiera saber tanto. No te preocupes- le toma las manos- Kai saldrá libre gracias a tu sacrificio, eres un héroe.

-Gracias- agacha su cabeza un segundo- o sea¿Kai y yo podremos volver a casa?- todavía no digiere la información.

-¡Si Rei!- habla Robert- sí es lo que tu piensas. Kai saldrá de Wasser, libre para comenzar una nueva vida a tu lado..

-no, no... ¡No lo puedo creer!- comienza a llorar- he luchado tanto por esto pero, nunca pensé que pudiera tener final- mira a la nada- Kai, libre, el y yo juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero vas a ver, en cuanto le cuente a mi "súper abogado" se pondrá feliz, yo lo se... por cierto ¿Dónde está?

**PPBKAI continuará...**

¿Que tal este capítulo? Rei ya salio de prisión, y le prometen que le liberarán a Kai ¿Se hará realidad por fin su sueño?

dejen un Review, pero agradezco de todo corazon a mi bellísima hermana **MARIAN TAO** que siempre que ha tomado la molestia de leer este fic que y esta bastante extenso. ¡graicas por tu apoyo!. aprovecho para promocionar mi nuevo one shot que se llama "pureza desgarrada" un Shota-rape que espero les agrade.

nos vemos la próxima. besos


	22. Chapter 20

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

-Gracias- agacha su cabeza un segundo- o sea ¿Kai y yo podremos volver a casa?- todavía no digiere la información.

-¡Si Rei!- habla Robert- sí es lo que tu piensas. Kai saldrá de Wasser, libre para comenzar una nueva vida a tu lado..

-no, no... ¡No lo puedo creer!- comienza a llorar- he luchado tanto por esto pero, nunca pensé que pudiera tener final- mira a la nada- Kai, libre, el y yo juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero vas a ver, en cuanto le cuente a mi "súper abogado" se pondrá feliz, yo lo se... por cierto ¿Dónde está?

**CAPITULO 20:**

-Mira Rei- de nuevo interviene Robert. Los gemelos se mantienen expectantes- ese es otro asunto del que debemos hablar- Rei se mantiene serio, sabe que no son buenas noticias.- a el... el... bueno, Rei, el ya no está entre nosotros.- por fin lo ha dicho, es el momento que tanto temía.

-¿Cómo que ya no está entre nosotros? Regresó a Rusia ¿verdad?

-No, no me has entendido, el... murió Rei

-¡NO TE PUEDO CREER ESO!- se pone histérico y se levanta de si asiento- ¡el está bien, yo lo se¿muerto? No, eso es imposible!- se arrodilla ante Robert- es una mentira, dime que es una broma cruel, dime que el está en Rusia trabajando como siempre.

-No Rei, eso es lo que yo mas desearía. Pero es cierto.

-Y cómo sucedió- su llanto lo ahoga pero se vuelve a sentar en el sillón.

-Hace unos días, lo encontraron muerto en su apartamento. Tenía un balazo en una pierna y otro en la frente- Rei se tapa la boca impresionado- tenía una nota dirigida a mi que decía: Robert Jurgen¿Dónde escondiste a Rei Kon? Cometerás algún error y te atraparé.

-Seguro fue Bryan.

-Si, lo se... pero, el nos protegió Rei, con su silencio nos salvó a todos te quería mucho y debes agradecerle el que ahora estemos a salvo.

-¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo

-Claro, ven.

Conduce a Rei a su hermoso jardín, en el hay una especie de cabaña, una casita muy pequeña pintada de blanco y 2 escalones para entrar. Robert saca una llave y abre. En el interior hay un mausoleo y una confortable sala. 

-Aquí están los restos de algunos de los Jurgen. A el lo puse aquí, junto a mi padre y cerca de la ventana.

En una repisa está la hermosa caja blanca que contiene las cenizas de aquel joven. Rei vuelve a llorar, ese día ha sido muy duro para el y su cerebro no quiere entender que el abogado ya está muerto.

-Déjame solo con el Robert. Por favor.

-Lo entiendo. Quédate el tiempo que gustes.- le palmea el hombro y sale de la habitación.

REI'S POV

¿Por qué? Por qué te fuiste así. Debías quedarte a mi lado, yo te quiero mucho. Aún tan joven, con toda la vida por delante. Seguro tenías muchos planes para el futuro y por salvarnos a nosotros de has ido- acaricia la placa con los datos del abogado- tan pocas veces te llamé por tu nombre y ahora no te lo podré decir mas...mira estas fechas, 1978/2008, cumplirías 30 años en un mes y yo estaba feliz por que lo podría celebrar contigo. ¡Deseo volver a verte, volver a abrazarte! Pero eso ya es imposible... Sasha, qué hermoso suena tu nombre, suave como un susurro entre los árboles. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste: "Sasha es diminutivo de Alexander en Rusia, llámame así".

Sasha, gracias por este regalo de vida, algún día nos volveremos a ver...te quiero.

FIN DEL POV

Le da un beso a la urna y sale del lugar, un poco mas tranquilo que antes, aún le falta mucho por enfrentar y tiene un respaldo menos. Pero ahora tiene una esperanza mas fuerte para liberar a Kai y eso le daría mas ánimos para seguir adelante.

Regresa a la sala para conocer un poco mas a ese extraño par de gemelos y cómo es que ellos pueden ayudarle a liberar a Kai.

-Si lo que quieren es sacar a Kai por la vía legal, nunca lo lograrán- dice Julia.- cuando Bryan dice no, es no. Para lograrlo necesitan involucrar a mas personas. En la prisión de Wasser se guarda toda la basura de los países, es ahí donde una "amiguita" que tengo nos puede ayudar. Se llama Judy, es la jefa de estado de Estados Unidos, cuando ella tenga toda la información que consiguió Rei no dudará en ayudarnos.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunta temeroso Rei

-Créeme que para Estados Unidos es muy fácil sacar a alguien de Wasser y mas que obtendrá mucho de tu información.

A Rei y a Robert no les queda mas remedio que confiar en los hermanos y les dan las pruebas que consiguieron. Le rezan a todos los santos que conocen para que las cosas no empeoren.

En 2 días mas Julia vuela a E.U para hablar con Judy que está muy intrigada con la inesperada visita. Al explicarle la situación y mostrarle las pruebas Judy le pregunta:

-Y... ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esto?

-Algo muy sencillo: quiero que saques al Coronel Hiwatari Kai de la prisión de Wasser.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

-Traición a la patria- su tono resta importancia- ya sabes, lo mandaron a espiar y lo atraparon.

-¡Qué idiota!...¿Solo eso quieres? Mira nada mas, esta vez me saliste barata.

-Bueno, quiero que saques a Coronel y...una cena en un lindo restaurante.

-Mmm, es mas fácil lo del Coronel, tu no tienes llene.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

Entre risas terminaron la conversación y de inmediato Judy dio la orden de que empezaran el tramite para sacar al Coronel Hiwatari de la isla. Aunque se tratara de una persona Rusa, al momento de entrar a Wasser pierde derechos y con ello nacionalidad, bienes y todo aquello que de cuenta de que alguna vez existió esa persona, es por ello que cualquier país puede solicitar la liberación de alguien por que ya no le pertenecen a nadie. Judy obtendrá muchos beneficios profesionales con la información de Rei así que el dar a cambio una liberación es una bicoca.

En cuanto puede, Julia le avisa a Robert que ya está en proceso la liberación de Kai. Tanto el alemán como Rei no pueden creerlo, ellos batallando y pasando tortura y media y esa mujer con solo pedirle a su "amiguita" lo logra en un 2 por 3, bueno eso no hubiera sido posible sin todo lo que Rei logró obtener.

DIAS DESPUÉS/ PRISIÓN DE Wasser

Sin previo aviso llega un bote, los guardias se acercan a revisar. Se trata de un hombre de mirada recia y sagaz que con autoridad solicita hablar con Jhonny.

Después de identificarse correctamente es conducido a la oficina mas temida de todo el lugar. Mc. Gregor sale a recibirlo como si se tratara del Santo Papa, sabe que es una persona poderosa y mas le vale quedar bien con el.

-¡Qué gusto tener la visita de alguien tan importante de Estados Unidos!

-Tiempo sin verte Jhonny.

-¿Gustas una copa?

-Muchas gracias, solo vengo por un momento.- abre su portafolios y saca 2 hermosas carpetas de piel azul marino con el escudo de los Estados Unidos- firma estos papeles- Bryan toma las carpetas y las abre

-¿Cartas de liberación?...de Eiri y... ¿Hiwatari?- lo toman desprevenido.

-Ehm, si... mira firmas en la línea de la izquierda en las 4 hojas de cada una- no le da tiempo a pensar en nada.

-Pero...son 2 personas.

-Si, son 8 firmas en total- nótese el sarcasmo. Ni siquiera se enoja por esto

-¿Para qué quieren a Hiwatari¿Ya lo sabe Rusia?

-No es asunto tuyo y no lo sabe el gobierno ruso por que no tiene por qué.

-Pero Kuznestov...

-Ese gato del gobierno no es nada para nosotros.- Lo mira entre serio, sereno y determinante- mientras firmas manda a esos 2 al comedor, quiero hablar en privado con ellos.

A Jhonny no le queda mas remedio que acatar sumiso la orden. Termina de firmar los papeles y el bien vestido hombre toma las carpetas y le deja una copia de cada una de las cartas a Jhonny.

-¿Cuándo se los llevan?

-Mañana a primera hora.

-Está bien.

-Me despido de una vez, hablo con esos muchachos y me retiro. See you tomorrow.

Se despide amablemente de Mc. gregor y como si estuviera en su casa se dirige a los comedores. En la entrada hay 2 guardias para que el pueda hablar en privado como lo ordenó.

AREA DE CELDAS

En su celda correspondiente están muy tranquilos Kai, Yuki, Soubi y Ryuuzaki, este último le está contando a Soubi sus teorías acerca de dónde surgieron los "sacrifice" y los "combatientes". Kai y Yuki se mantienen serios pero se están aguantando la risa con las fumadas ideas de Ryuuzaki. En eso están cuando un guardia se acerca y abre la celda.

-¡Hiwatari y Eiri, al comedor, tienen visitas!

Se miran entre ellos muy extrañados, solo obedecen y lo siguen para ser conducidos a los comedores. Extrañamente los dejan solos y en un minuto mas entra un imponente hombre bien vestido que se sienta frente a ellos.

-Tu debes ser Yuki Eiri y tu el Coronel Hiwatari Kai.

-Si señor

-Permítanme presentarme, soy el representante de la jefa de estado de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica- los jóvenes arquean una ceja- les informo que mañana vendremos por ustedes para liberarlos.

-¿Podría...repertirlo de nuevo?- solicita Yuki con una noticia como esta no entendió nada. Kai está en las mismas.

-Que mañana serán libres. El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos los sacará de aquí

-¿y nos llevarán con ustedes?- cuestiona Kai

-Solo a Eiri. Tu te quedarás en Alemania- al ver la interrogante en sus rostros comienza a explicar- ¿Recuerda la compañía NG Records?- cuestiona a Yuki.

-Si, es de mi amigo Seguchi Touma.

-Pues tiene un amigo muy inteligente. De alguna manera convenció al presidente de liberarlo a usted y llevar ellos una fuerte campaña publicitaria que haga que la gente confíe de nuevo en el gobierno. Y usted- se Refiere a Kai- no se mucho del caso, solo la jefa de Estado Judy, me dio ordenes de liberarlo, solo que le dijera que esto fue gracias a Rei. Así que mañana a primera hora vendremos por ustedes.

Después de salir del trance mental no se pueden contener y comienzan a brincar como locos, se abrazan y ríen de felicidad, no pueden creer que al siguiente día serán libres. Kai nunca ha estado mas feliz en su vida, su gatito lo liberó de ese infierno.

Enseguida se despidieron de aquel hombre y los custodios los regresaron a sus celdas. Cuando ya estaban en ellas, lo mas en privado posible, compartieron su felicidad con Soubi y Ryuuzaki. Definitivamente los iban a extrañar, habían formado un vínculo de amistad muy fuerte durante ese tiempo, se habían apoyado moralmente cuando alguno sentía que ya no podía mas. Pero ahora el destino se interponía y debían separar sus caminos.

Esa era la última tarde que pasaban juntos, por que después de eso sabían que nunca los volverían a ver, nadie salía de Wasser si no era bajo circunstancias tan especiales como las suyas. Soubi y Ryuuzaki tenían una mezcla de sentimientos entre envidia por no volver a salir al mundo y gusto por sus compañeros, sobre todo Kai quien tenia a alguien que lo esperaba con amor del otro lado del mar.

Pero mientras ellos celebraban su despedida, Jhonny trataba de ponerse en contacto con Bryan pero no lo localizaba. Cuando al fin logró encontrarlo pegó el grito en el cielo al enterarse que Kai saldría libre y no había nada que el pudiera hacer. No se podía dar el lujo de ordenarle a Jhonny que lo desapareciera, E.U haría un escándalo al saber que de un día para otro su nueva adquisición desaparece pero ¿Por qué otro país desearía tener a Kai? Era algo que no se explicaba y al ser llevado hasta allá ya no podría seguirle los pasos como hasta ahora. Debía enfocarse en pensar una solución, y que mejor que hallar el paradero de Rei Kon.

Si E.U quería a Kai lo mas seguro es que Rei lo estuviera esperando allá. El Coronel Hiwatari se había convertido en algo mas que una gran piedra en el zapato, esta vez si se sentía amenazado por alguien. Tal vez la única oportunidad que tenía era encontrando a Rei, enviaría a alguien a aquel país para buscarlo, pero también el estrés le estaba afectando la cabeza.

Dada la situación le ordena a Jhonny que lo deje en paz, una vez que esté fuera ya verá cómo deshacerse de el. Pero estamos hablando del cabeza hueca número 1 y piensa "si esta es la última noche de Kai en Wasser, pues le daré su despedida".

Ordena que le lleven al ruso a su oficina, Kai ya se imagina para qué, pero no le importa ya nada, solo faltan unas horas para largarse de ahí. Mientras camina lleva una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios que no puede ocultar.

Entra a la oficina que conoce a ojos cerrados, Jhonny lo espera con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa cínica. En cuanto cierra la puerta le salta al cuello para comenzar a besarlo. Desesperadamente le entromete la mano bajo sus ropas palpando su fina piel que aunque está descuidada no pierde su color nacarado. Desea tomarlo, esta es la última vez que lo tiene para el así que lo usará hasta que ya no se pueda levantar.

**UNOS DÍAS ANTES.**

El hermoso Rubí da vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, su situación se está complicando; sus enemigos ya lo tienen localizado y en cualquier momento pueden llegar a matarlo. Está mas o menos seguro en la prisión pero todavía no es el momento de salir a la luz, así que si quiere conservar su pellejo debe moverse rápido, el problema era cómo salir sin ser descubierto, no tenía nada de confianza en Jhonny y sabía que si "ellos" lo interrogaban el diría todo.

Además de eso, tenía el pendiente de que Rei ya no estaba, por estar pensando en otras cosas no se enteró que lo sacarían de la isla y no lo pudo matar.

Toda esa situación lo tenía muy estresado, incluso tenía en las tardes jaquecas que no se quitaban con una simple aspirina.

En un día de esos decidió salir a tomar el sol unos momentos y para estirar las piernas se puso a caminar por los alrededores. De pronto vio que 2 guardias llevaban a Yuki y a Kai a los comedores, eso era algo raro, así que decidió seguirlos.

Se quedó un poco alejado y en un par de minutos vio pasar a un hombre bien vestido con unas carpetas con el escudo de los Estados Unidos. Sin hacer un ruido se acercó hasta poder escuchar la conversación y lo que oyó fue muy interesante.

_no se mucho del caso, solo la jefa de Estado Judy, me dio ordenes de liberarlo, solo que le dijera que esto fue gracias a Rei. Así que mañana a primera hora vendremos por ustedes._

Por los visto el Coronel y Rei eran unos estuches de monerías. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta: si Kai iba a salir gracias a Rei seguro era que había contado toda la información que había obtenido de Wasser incluyéndolo, por supuesto, a él, el famoso Rubí.

Esto no se iba a quedar así. Rei ya estaba fuera de su alcance, pero a Kai lo podía hacer comer de su mano si quisiera. Así que para poder controlar a Rei debía primero impedir que Kai saliera, eso era pan comido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ya algo noche sale Kai del edificio de oficinas. Está muy lastimado por las perversidades de Jhonny. Sabe que trae un desgarre en su entrada después de que le introdujo un abrecartas. Todavía traía semen saliendo de su interior y se escurría entre sus piernas. De su pantalón se notaba todavía un gran bulto de excitación "tal vez Ryuuzaki me ayude con esto" se sonrojaba con su pervertida idea.

-Miró el cielo ¿Rei miraría la misma luna? Su piel estaba erizada por el frío de la noche, pero a partir de mañana dormiría en una cama decente y, tal vez, con Rei a su lado.

-Absorto estaba en sus pensamientos cuando una hermosa, pero para el, desagradable voz le llamó:

-Hola Kai ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

**PPBKAI continuará...**

ñaca, ñaca¿Qué tendrá planeado Yura para el pobre y sufrido Kai? estamos a escasos 4 capitulos mas para terminar, espero verlos en el final.

Gracias especialemnte a **TIER Y A MARIAN TAO** Por hacer dejado un mensaje en el caputulo anterior y un saludo muy especial a **DANHK **Que es un amigo al que quiero mucho.

Otro aviso: la proxima semana publicaré un one shot que se llama "el beso de la muerte". Besos, los quiero mucho y nos vemos el proximo capitulo


	23. Chapter 21

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

**REVIEW**

Miró el cielo ¿Rei miraría la misma luna? Su piel estaba erizada por el frío de la noche, pero a partir de mañana dormiría en una cama decente y, tal vez, con Rei a su lado.

Absorto estaba en sus pensamientos cuando una hermosa, pero para el, desagradable voz le llamó:

-Hola Kai ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

**_Fe de erratas: del capitulo anterior_**

_-¡Qué gusto tener la visita de alguien tan importante de Estados Unidos!_

_-Tiempo sin verte Jhonny._

_-¿Gustas una copa?_

_-Muchas gracias, solo vengo por un momento.- abre su portafolios y saca 2 hermosas carpetas de piel azul marino con el escudo de los Estados Unidos- firma estos papeles- __**Bryan **__toma las carpetas y las abre_

_-¿Cartas de liberación?...de Eiri y... ¿Hiwatari?- lo toman desprevenido._

_-Ehm, si... mira firmas en la línea de la izquierda en las 4 hojas de cada una- no le da tiempo a pensar en nada._

_-Pero...son 2 personas._

**_Por error escribí equivocado el nombre del personaje, en vez de poner "Jhonny" puse "Bryan". Gracias a Nadryl por hacerme esta gran observación._**

**CAPITULO 21:**

El aludido bajó su vista y encontró su objetivo: recargado en un pared estaba Yuriy mirándolo con una cara de inocencia, nadie podría imaginar la maldad que lleva en el corazón

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mmm pues... solo pasaba por aquí y pensé: por qué no saludar a un amigo y de paso pedirle un favor.

-¿qué clase de favor?- arquea una ceja.

-Verás- se despega de la pared y se acerca- me enteré que mañana sales de aquí así que pensé en acompañarte.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Como seguro me vas a extrañar mucho pues pensé en que me podrías llevar con tigo

-No sé como rayos conseguiste esa información pero yo no puedo sacarte de aquí

-Ya se que tu no pero.. Rei si, al igual que te sacó a ti- Kai lo mira con odio.

-¿y por qué habría que sacarte a ti de Wasser? Tu no eres un prisionero, eres libre de ir a donde quieras a la hora que se te de la gana.

-Ese es mi cuento... es mas no te daré problemas, una vez a fuera nunca mas me volverás a ver la cara.

-Ya te dije, ni yo ni Rei te podemos sacar de aquí.

-Te equivocas. – mueve su cabeza en forma negativa- Rei puede hacer lo que quiera. Tu mismo lo tienes comprobado: te sacó a ti de prisión y a mi me calló la boca.- lo mira coquetamente.

-¡Explícate!

-Ay Kai, ¿No me digas que no lo notaste? Ahora que lo veas dale las gracias por que si yo hubiera dicho lo que se ahora ya estarían muertos. Pero pues cuando unos bellos ojos dorados te miran con entusiasmo y te dicen "mas, mas", uno queda desarmado.

-¡No te creo nada!

-Deberías Kai, deberías. Ese gatito es maravilloso. Verlo acostado en tu colchón, con sus piernitas abiertas y tu miembro dentro de el.

-¡Cállate maldito!- lo toma con furia por el cuello y lo zarandea- ¡Lo que estás diciendo es mentira!

-Yo puedo ser lo que quieras pero no un mentiroso- se zafa y se jala el cuello de la ropa para dejarse libres las marcas en su piel- ¿Ves esto? Se que lo conoces muy bien. Sabes que cuando Rei se excita muerde el cuello y le clava sus colmillos, no se si es gato o vampiro.

-¡MAL NACIDO!- Kai le brinca encima y se comienzan a golpear.

El sabe que es cierto, esas marcas eran inconfundibles. Lo sospechaba desde antes pero el confirmarlo era muy duro para el. El saber que otro hombre ya había conocido la intimidad de Rei lo hacía pensar en matar.

La pelea comenzó a tornarse violenta. A pesar de lo cansado y lastimado que estaba, sacaba fuerzas de su interior para lastimar al pelirrojo. Pero este no se dejaba, también le propinaba golpes que lo hacían quejarse del dolor.

Pronto la pelea se hizo mas escandalosa y los guardias se pusieron alertas. Llegaron 6 de ellos y encontraron a los 2 chicos bañados en sangre. De inmediato los separaron y pusieron a salvo a Yuriy. En eso ya iba saliendo del edificio Jhonny que escuchó el alboroto.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- mira al pelirrojo- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, yo estoy bien

-¿Por qué estaban peleando?

-El empezó la pelea- contestó con impresionante velocidad Ivanov.- como ya se va mañana quería matarme- Kai trataba de hablar pero el otro chico subía mas el tono de su voz para que no se oyera- como yo se varias cosas suyas no quiere arriesgarse.

-¿Qué cosas?... y tu ¡cállate!- golpea a Kai en el estómago y le saca el aire. Yu mira al bicolor y lo amenaza con la mirada.

-Su amante, un chico llamado Rei Kon estuvo aquí de infiltrado haciéndose pasar por uno de limpieza y como el custodio perdido, Garland, los descubrió lo mataron y lo enterraron atrás de mi edificio.- finge cara de víctima y mira con burla a Kai- si no me creen vayan a revisar.

-¡Tu y tu!- Jhonny señala a 2 custodios- vayan a sacar el cuerpo...¿Con que esas tenemos Hiwatari? Encima de todo eres un asesino- entre el, Yuriy y los otros 4 custodios lo comienzan a golpear mientras tanto Jhonny le dice- espía y asesino. Olvídate de que mañana salgas de aquí. Ahora me perteneces de nuevo y a ese tal Rei Kon lo voy a encontrar y lo mataré delante de tus narices. De Jhonny Mc. Gregor nadie se burla- lo continúan golpeando hasta dejarlo inconsciente- ya déjenlo, no quiero que muera. ¡Llévenselo a su celda!

-Si señor- obedecen y retiran el cuerpo de Kai

-Y tu idiota ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- le reclama a Yuriy.

-A mi no me hablas así- le da un puñetazo- yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. A final de cuentas tienes lo que quieres, Kai no saldrá de aquí nunca. Mejor vamos para que veas el cadáver de Garland.

-Caminan hasta aquel lugar. Es cierto, de un montón de tierra descubren el cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición, pero reconocen que es el desaparecido.

**AREA DE CELDAS.**

_Ryuuzaki_.- Estoy preocupado, Kai ya tardó mucho.

_Yuki_.- Seguro ese Jhonny se está desquitando por que mañana nos vamos.

_Ryuuzaki_.- Aún así. Nunca tarda tanto. Lo mas que ha sido son 4 horas. Ya son casi 6.

_Soubi.-_ O sea que...nosotros aguantamos mas que el- no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada.

En eso se abrió la puerta y les aventaron el sangrado cuerpo de Kai. Sus compañeros saltaron a auxiliarlo y como pudieron lo subieron a su litera. Los demás presos solo miraban asombrados.

Le hablaban, trataban de reanimarlo. Soubi hacía lo que podía pero no era mucho. Se sentían indignados e impotentes. Como a la hora pudo abrir los ojos y con mucha dificultad pudo contarles lo que le pasó.

_Yuki_.- Entonces ¿mañana no saldrás?

_Ryuuzaki.-_ Es obvio que no, con esto Jhonny tiene la sartén por el mango.

_Kai.-_ Yo ya no quiero estar aquí. Quiero salir, si no el esfuerzo de Rei habrá sido en vano.- está a punto del llanto.

_Ryuuzaki.-_ En eso debiste pensar antes de armar ese escándalo.- mueve la cabeza- tal vez todavía haya esperanzas pero primero debemos esperar a ver qué pasa.

**OFICINAS**

Jhonny está feliz, Hiwatari se encerró de nuevo el solo. De inmediato pudo contactar a Bryan para contarle lo que había pasado. Este estaba también que daba saltos de alegría.

-Guárdamelo para mi. En cuanto pueda voy para allá y ahora si, con mis propias manos me daré el gusto que acabarlo.

Después Jhonny llamó a los Estados Unidos para avisar que Kai no saldría por haberlo encontrado culpable de la muerte de uno de los custodios.

En cuando Judy se entera de esto sabe que las cosas se pondrán muy mal. Las ordenes de liberación no se dan como palomitas de maíz y es prácticamente imposible que pueda conseguir otra. No le queda mas remedio que avisarle a Julia de la situación y ella a su vez se lo comunica a Robert.

De nuevo al alemán le toca darle las malas noticias a Rei. Lentamente sube las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del neko. Con suavidad toca la puerta y espera a que le concedan el permiso. En el interior se encuentra Rei revisando algunas fotografías y lo voltea a ver con sus ojos con lágrimas.

-¿Lo puedes creer Robert? Mañana estaré de nuevo con Kai y esta vez será para siempre. Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar de nuevo- a Robert se le parte el alma.

-De eso mismo debemos hablar- Rei lo mira con atención- Julia me acaba de avisar que...Kai no saldrá de prisión

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Lo encontraron culpable de matar a uno de los custodios.

-Pero el ya tenía ganada su libertad, solo debía esperar a mañana. Tal vez fue Yuriy el que nos delató, el era el único que sabía lo del cadáver.

-Cálmate Rei, mañana iremos al puerto a ver qué podemos investigar.

Cómo podían pedirle que se calmara, después de tanto sacrificio y ahora esto. Ya no dijo nada para no preocupar a Robert pero dentro de el era la primera vez que realmente deseaba asesinar a alguien.

Cuando se "acostó a dormir" solo apretaba sus puños y dientes pensando en quién descargar toda esa ira, no había nadie mas en su mente, Bryan Kuznestov era el único culpable de todas sus desgracias, a el lo mataría.

Seeee, definitivamente debía acabar con el, con sus propias manos, de la manera mas sádica que alguien pudiera imaginar y si era posible ser descubierto así una de 2: o le daban pena de muerte (al fin y al cabo ya nada de importaba) o con mucha suerte lo mandaban también a Wasser, cualquiera de los 2 supuestos le beneficiaban, pero el punto era acabar con el infeliz de Bryan, pero antes debe de planear muy bien cómo hacer las cosas, a lo largo de su corta vida ha vivido cosas muy duras pero eso mismo lo ha hecho volverse inteligente, es hora de demostrarse a sí mismo si realmente es capaz de dar la vida por Kai.

Al día siguiente va junto con Robert al muelle y se acercaron lo mas posible. A la hora en que se suponía llegaría Kai, llegan 4 personas con chalecos antibalas, un hombre muy bien vestido y junto a ellos un chico rubio que Rei reconoce al instante. Aquel chico sin querer gira su mirada y también reconoce al asiático y detiene su paso.

-¿Qué sucede Sr. Eiri?- pregunta el hombre bien vestido.

-Debo hablar con ese chico

-No, definitivamente no, tenemos el tiempo contado.

-¡Por favor! Se lo suplico, solo deme un minuto, solo 1- lo mira directo con sus bellos ojos a los que nadie se resiste.

-Esta bien, solo 1.

-Gracias.

Escoltado por los 4 hombres camina hacia Rei, este al ver ese acto, corre junto con Robert, tal vez el le pueda decir algo de Kai.

-Rei ¿verdad?- dice al quedar cerca.

-Si ¿Cómo está Kai?

-Mira- no tiene mucho tiempo, así que habla rápido- anoche Kai peleó con Yuriy por que el quería que también lo sacaran de Wasser, después de que los guardias los separaron contó que tu eras espía y que entre los 2 mataron a un custodio. Como comprobaron que era cierto golpearon a Kai y luego lo llevaron a nuestra celda. El amaneció mejor y dijo que haría lo que fuera para salir para que tu sacrificio no haya sido en vano. No me lo dijo, nunca pensó que pudiéramos vernos, pero estoy seguro que me hubiera pedido que te dijera que te ama. Es peligroso que estés aquí. Vete, ponte a salvo, Kai encontrará la solución.

-Gracias- llena sus ojos de luz- no sabes lo que para mi significa esto- se dirige al hombre bien vestido que se ha acercado a escuchar- ¿Usted no puede hacer nada por Kai?

-No, lo siento yo solo recibo ordenes. Pero ahora es casi imposible poder volver a conseguir otra orden. Ya es hora, debemos irnos.

-Adiós Rei, buena suerte- dice Yuki

-Gracias, yo también te deseo lo mejor- ve como suben al rubio a una camioneta blindada y se retiran.

Toman el camino hacia el aeropuerto, al subir al avión que les correspondía, Yuki encontró a su antiguo amigo, Seguchi Touma quien al verlo corrió a abrazarlo con cariño.

-Yuki, al fin

-Gracias por esto ¿Dónde está Shuichi?

-Oh, el, verás... en cuanto supo que nunca saldrías de Wasser el... el... no lo resistió y... se dio un tiro.

-NO ¡no puede ser cierto! Es una mentira.

-Es verdad. Shuichi ya no está. Pero yo si, estoy aquí a ti lado; ahora ya podremos ser felices juntos sin que nadie interrumpa.

-¡Cómo puedes hablar así!

-Cálmate Yuki, en cuanto te recuperes podremos vivir nuestra vida llenos de amor, como debió ser desde un principio.

-¡Estás loco! Entre tu y yo nunca ha habido amor...¡no! no lo puedo creer- camina hacia atrás asustado- tu fuiste ¡Tu mataste a Ruichi y a Hiro para deshacerte de Shuichi!- los demás presentes miran asombrados- ¿Cómo pudiste? Por tu culpa viví un infierno, destrozaste mi vida ¡estás enfermo!- Seguchi trata de abrazarlo pero el lo empuja en repetidas ocasiones

-con el tiempo entenderás: tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, es como la gravedad que nos atrae el uno al otro.

-¡NOOOO!

**DE REGRESO AL MUELLE**

Robert, ya no puedo mas- comienza a llorar- debemos ponerle fin a todo esto.

Es cierto Rei, es hora de olvidar los escrúpulos- lo abraza- volvamos a casa, debemos pensar muy bien en qué vamos a hacer.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

¡¿Qué creen?! Solo faltan 3 capítulos mas para llegar al final de esta historia. Agradezco los reviews dejados en el capítulo anterior a:

TIER, MARIAN TAO, NADRYL Y MAI MAXWELL

Espero ahora si no haber cometido alguna aberración como la de la fe de erratas. Por cierto, aprovecho para promocionar el nuevo fic que también inicia: **FLOR DE NARANJA.** Un fic de corte de ciencia ficción con algo de humor, pero por el momento la personalidad del protagonista esta muy cambiada, pero con el paso dela historia será el mismo de siempre. Nos vemos y les deseo lo mejor del mundo.


	24. Chapter 22

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los bishonen de beyblade no me pertenecen. Esto es una tristeza por que en mi harem serian muy felices, de eso me encargaría yo.**

REVIEW

DE REGRESO AL MUELLE

-Robert, ya no puedo mas- comienza a llorar- debemos ponerle fin a todo esto.

-Es cierto Rei, es hora de olvidar los escrúpulos- lo abraza- volvamos a casa, debemos pensar muy bien en qué vamos a hacer.

**CAPITULO 22:**

CELDAS

Para ese mismo día en la noche Kai ya está muy recuperado, su coraje lo ha hecho recuperarse de manera sobre natural. No se piensa quedar con los brazos cruzados, está muy incómodo en la cama

-Kai ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunta Ryuuzaki en tono muy bajo.

-No, no estoy bien

-Te acompaño

-¿Cómo?

-Se que lo que quieres hacer es escapar de aquí, y se que lo quieres hacer ahora, no habrá nada que te detenga- Kai lo mira sorprendido, siempre le lee el pensamiento- tu solo nunca saldrás, yo te ayudaré, también quiero largarme de aquí

-Pero...

-Además, tengo mucho que ganar y nada que perder, creo que es justo

-Yo también voy- entre Soubi a la conversación- pienso igual que Ryuuzaki

-¿podemos hacerlo?

-Calculo un 2 por ciento de posibilidad de salir vivos

-Prefiero arriesgarme a nunca volver a ver a Rei.

CASA DE ROBERT

Rei está muy preocupado por lo que le dijo Yuki respecto a que Kai haría lo que fuera para salir de la isla. Sabe que es muy inteligente pero también le conoce su carácter impulsivo y si llega a ser descubierto su fin era algo seguro. Desesperado rezaba por que estuviera vivo y a salvo, solo un milagro podría salvarlo.

También estaba el asunto pendiente de Bryan, ya se había jurado que lo mataría aunque fuera de manera brusca, pero ahora que estaba mas tranquilo pensaría perfectamente sus pasos para no cometer ningún error.

REI'S POV

Lo mas seguro es que Kuznestov ya está avisado de que Kai no saldrá, si yo fuera el vendría a matarle yo mismo.- se eriza y le recorre un escalofrío- ¡Que miedo! Ya pienso como el, pero la vida me ha enseñado así. Si, eso hará, el mismo vendrá a matar a Kai, el problema es saber cuándo lo hará para en ese momento atraparlo y destrozarlo con mis propias manos

FIN DEL POVPRISIÓN DE Wasser

El trío de fugitivos logró escaparse de la celda, esa era la parte mas fácil. Todo fue tan improvisado que no tenían ni idea de a dónde correr. Ryuuzaki fue quien se puso a la cabeza, con su extraordinaria capacidad de deducción era el único capaz de hacer que su arriesgada operación tuviera éxito.

Con gran dificultad lograron atravesar los patios cubiertos pro el manto de la noche, pero de ahí todo era muro continuo de mas de 40 metros de alto, piso irrompible de cemento, solo la puerta de metal era la opción de salida, pero no había ninguna forma imaginable de acercarse a mas de 20 metros.

-Parece que solo nos queda una opción.- acotó Ryuuzaki a lo que sus compañeros le escucharon con gran atención- las lavanderías están llenas de ductos por los que resbala la ropa.

-Si, pero van a dar también dentro de la prisión.- agrega Soubi

-Pero ahí mismo hay hornos en los cuales todos sabemos que se incinera la ropa de los muertos enfermos para evitar contagios y también están las calderas que calientan el agua de dónde se bañan los custodios y Jhonny

-¿Y?- Kai arquea una ceja , no entiende ese enredijo

-y... al tener tantos ductos y calderas es la parte mas frágil del edificio, forzosamente debe tener salida al exterior de la isla ya sea por los hornos, tuberías de gas, tomas de agua o drenaje.- de nuevo deja en claro por qué es el mejor detective del mundo.

Toman el rumbo que lleva a las lavanderías y con cierta facilidad logran entrar, el problema es encontrar cuál será la salida correcta en poco tiempo.

Por fin Soubi encuentra que debajo de los contenedores de ropa sucia hay una rejilla por la cual entra mucho aire, lo mas probable es que conduzca al exterior. La abren, es muy pequeña pero como los 3 son delgados caben en ella. Descubren que se une con la cañería, es nauseabundo caminar prácticamente sobre excremento, así que tienen cuidado de no caer.

Avanzan durante largo tiempo, no saben cuánto, pero sus piernas adoloridas les indican que el camino ha sido extenso. Por fin sienten que el aire cambia, se torna mas fresco y al acercase mas el olor es agradable.

-¿Huelen eso?- dice Ryuuzaki- es...mar, ¡es el mar!. Recuerden, no nos queda mas remedio que nadar, no nos podemos dar el lujo de robar un bote, nos descubrirían con facilidad, nadaremos hasta que nuestro cuerpo ya no aguante. Tardaremos, si tenemos suerte, 2 días en llegar a la orilla ¿Creen poder hacerlo?- sobre todo mira al lastimado Kai

-Claro, ya te dije, pondré mi vida en esto.

-Una cosa mas: si algo llega a salir mal... continuarán los que puedan salvarse.

-Bien- contestan a coro Kai y Soubi comprendiendo los motivos de la dura regla.

Continúan su paso y cuando están por llegar el hipnótico sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla les endulza los oídos, huele a mar, huele a libertad. Cuando salen del tubo se dan cuenta de que han logrado salir, el tubo es sostenido por unas rocas, es ahí a dónde salen todos los desperdicios.

Pero en cuanto se tiran al agua escuchan una voz que grita "¡Alto ahí!" no tomaron en consideración las rondas que hacen a los alrededores de la prisión. Comienzan a nadar desesperados sin mirar atrás. La persona que los descubrió saca su arma y comienza a dispararles, con el ruido se alerta todo el demás personal y comienza la cacería.

Los 3 chicos nadan desesperados, los que se han reunido disparan a matar, si aflojan el paso solo un poco los alcanzarán. Desgraciadamente una de las balas llega a la cadera de Soubi, este grita de dolor. Kai y Ryuuzaki le toman cada uno de una mano y continúan nadando pero el dolor es tan intenso que Soubi no lo puede soportar mas.

Logran hacer una breve escala deteniéndose en una roca, el dolor deforma las facciones de su compañero.

_Ryuuzaki_.- ¿Puedes continuar?

_Soubi.- _no, no puedo. No siento las piernas, creo que atravesó la columna.

Ryuuzaki.- te sacaremos de aquí, solo sostente de nosotros.

_Soubi.- ¡_No! Los retrasaré, recuerda la regla que tu mismo impusiste con sabia razón. Vallan adelante, huyan, tienen mucho por que vivir. Además, si yo me quedo serviré de distracción- Kai y Ryuuzaki lo miran con dolor- ¡Váyanse! Sean libres.

_Kai.-_ No Soubi.

_Ryuuzaki.-_ te comprendo- de su valenciana toma las 3 pastillas sedantes que le quedaron de aquella vez que pasaron su inspección física. Están medio disueltas por el agua.- tómalas, con 3 pastillas en 2 minutos ya no sentirás el cuerpo.

_Soubi.-_ Gracias...¡Ahora largo!- toma las pastillas y se sostiene de la roca viendo como sus amigos se alejan con lágrimas en los ojos- "_que Kami-sama los bendiga"- _piensa.

Para este punto 3 botes han comenzado la búsqueda de los fugitivos. Llegan a la roca donde está el herido rubio, lo suben al bote y lo llevan a tierra firme. Ya ahí la barbarie de los custodios no se hace esperar y lo comienzan a golpear. Afortunadamente la víctima ya no siente nada. Su mente ya está divagando, es mas probable que muera de sobre dosis que de los golpes. Sabe que esos son sus últimos segundos y antes de irse solo piensa:

"_perdón Ritsuka, lo hice por amor"_

MANSIÓN JURGEN...HABITACIÓN DE REI...REI'S POV

No puedo dormir, estoy muy inquieto, se que la noticia de Kai me alteró los nervios pero esto es diferente. Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si Kai hace alguna idiotez? No, yo debo tratar de llegar a el, además, Bryan no tarda en venir, estoy seguro.

FIN DEL POV

Se levanta de la cama y busca ropa negra para ponerse, sale de su habitación y se puntillas llega al estudio de Robert y de ahí toma una pistola de cañón corto. Con mucho cuidado se conduce a la salida pero cuando va a salir se prende la luz:

-¿A dónde vas Rei?- Robert está recargado en la pared.

-A buscar a Kai. – contesta con determinación.

-Y cómo se supone que lo hagas.

-Estoy seguro que Bryan vendrá a matar con sus propias manos a Kai y yo voy a evitarlo. Me esconderé en el muelle hasta que el venga, lo seguiré hasta la prisión y ahí los acabaré a todos.

-No puedes hacerlo tu solo. Iré con tigo

-No, eso nunca.

-Ya estoy harto de esta situación. Tienes razón, Bryan tiene que venir para acá, es la única oportunidad que tenemos. Espérame, me cambiaré de ropa.

Rei se siente mas tranquilo de ser acompañado por Robert ¿En verdad tanto odia a Bryan que está dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida? En unos minutos sale el alemán también vestido de negro con un arma escondida.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Llegan al muelle, les es muy complicado burlar la seguridad, pero gracias al cómo atuendo se pueden esconder en las sombras de la noche. No saben cuanto tiempo estarán escondidos, pero en cuanto vean la llegada de Bryan actuarán.

WASSER

Ryuuzaki y Kai siguen nadando, los otros 2 botes los van siguiendo pero se ha unido uno mas a ellos, en ese va Jhonny. Les cierran el paso, ya no hay escapatoria, los 2 botes no los dejarán pasar. Llega el tercero y con una mirada fúrica los encara.

-¡Nunca saldrán de aquí! Son míos. Sobre todo tu Hiwatari- saca su arma y le dispara a Ryuuzaki directo a la cabeza este cae muerto al instante. Es seguida apunta a Kai- ¡Tu no te salvarás tan fácil como el! Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, pero esta vez te mataré.

A Kai no le queda otra opción que entregarse. Lo suben al bote y lo llevan de regreso a tierra. Ve con tristeza como queda el cuerpo de su amigo flotando inerte en el agua. Cuando llegan también ve como los custodios le muestran a Mc. Gregor que Soubi ha muerto a golpes, está irreconocible, prefiere cerrar sus ojos.

Lo conducen hasta un lugar apartado de la prisión. El va con la mente ausente, sabe que no hay salida, esta vez tiene garantizada la muerte, se reprende así mismo por haber sido tan idiota: todo el esfuerzo que hizo Rei se había ido a la basura. Ya no le importaba morir, nunca mas volvería a ver al amor de su vida pero todavía le quedaba la esperanza de que si el moría Rei tal vez podría volver a rehacer su vida con otra persona, se lo tenía merecido.

Por fin llegan a un lugar tétrico, un cuarto, al entrar está oscuro, no puede ver nada pero cuando la luz aparece sus piernas flaquean: es un cuarto de tabique, muy frío, piso de cemento. En una de las paredes había detenidas una gruesas cadenas con grilletes, otras iguales en el piso. Una silla, y al lado un mueble en el cual uno se podía imaginar lo que guardaba.

Lo llevaron directo a las cadenas de la pared y después de amarrarlo Jhonny dio la orden de "_diviértanse, pero no lo maten"._ Inmediatamente comenzaron a golpearlo, ya ansiaban ese momento desde hace tiempo. Todos los que trabajaban ahí eran unos animales, a la primera oportunidad disfrutaban de matar gente.

OFICINA DE Mc. GREGOR

Jhonny llega a su oficina, de inmediato llama a la casa de Bryan para contarle lo sucedido, este le dice a que a primera hora de la mañana llegará. Ese Coronel los había cansado con sus conflictos, esta vez le pondrían fin para siempre.

Después de colgar Jhonny se hunde en su asiento, feliz de la vida, esta vez tiene un cuerpo con el que podrá jugar como a el le gusta. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Abre el cajón que tiene bajo llave y de inmediato lleva su dedo meñique al orificio que descubre el doble fondo. Pero su sonrisa se borra el ver que está vacío, no hay diamante, no hay cartas ni negativos. Se enfurece de tal manera que comienza a romper todo lo que tiene cerca.

-Rei, ¡Fuiste tu!, ya verás como mataré a Kai para ti y luego dejaré sus pedazos en la puerta de tu casa.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

jaja este es el Capitulo 22 y solo quedan ¡2! jajaja les agradecería que dejaran sus comentario buenos y malos, todos son bienvenidos. Un agradecimeinto especial para **MAI MAXWELL Y MARIAN TAO** por sus bellos comentarios.

Hoy actualizo el capititulo 2 del nuevo fic de "flor de naranja" espero verlos por allá. les deseo un bonito dia a todos


	25. Chapter 23

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

REVIEW

Después de colgar Jhonny se hunde en su asiento, feliz de la vida, esta vez tiene un cuerpo con el que podrá jugar como a el le gusta. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Abre el cajón que tiene bajo llave y de inmediato lleva su dedo meñique al orificio que descubre el doble fondo. Pero si sonrisa se borra el ver que está vacío, no hay diamante, no hay cartas ni negativos. Se enfurece de tal manera que comienza a romper todo lo que tiene cerca.

Rei, ¡Fuiste tu!, ya verás como mataré a Kai para ti y luego dejaré sus pedazos en la puerta de tu casa.

CAPITULO 23

RUSIA

Bryan está preparando los papeles que necesita para viajar a Alemania. Se relame los labios de imaginar todo lo que le hará al Coronel Hiwatari Kai, es como la realización de su vida. En eso está cuando su cerebro se ilumina: era muy obvio que Rei estuviera esperando a Kai en Estados Unidos lo mas seguro era ¡Que estuviera en Alemania!

"_Soy un estúpido" _se golpeó la frente, pero aún estaba a tiempo de remediar eso, así que antes departir a Alemania hizo un par de llamadas, una para invitar a su fiel amigo Boris a la "celebración" y otra para mandar a su gente a la casa de Robert Jurgen y acabar con Rei Kon.

**ALEMANIA...MUELLE**

El sol empieza a salir, esa noche ha sido demasiado larga, tanto como una vida. Robert y Rei están cansados de estar cambiando de escondite para que no los descubran, pero están seguros de que Bryan no tardará en llegar. Hace mucho frío y la neblina característica de esta región empeora las cosas.

Las horas pasan pero aún así la temperatura no aumenta demasiado. A la 1:00 de la tarde empieza a haber movimiento: de una camioneta bajan Bryan y Boris. Rei y Robert se miran entre ellos, tienen miedo, saben que lo mas seguro es que mueran en el intento pero ya están en eso y no se harán para atrás.

Bryan y Boris saludan con familiaridad a varias personas y piden un bote que los lleve a Wasser. De una de las oficinas sale un marinero que les pide que esperen un momento a que revise el bote para poderlos llevar, ellos aceptan amablemente.

Cuando el chico está descuidado de espaldas le llega Robert que está fuera de sus casillas por el estrés y en menos de un segundo le rompe el cuello. Con la mirada perdida arrastra el cuerpo hasta donde estaba escondido con Rei y le quita la ropa.

-¿Sabes conducir un bote?- pregunta el chino.

-En mi familia siempre hemos tenido yates- contesta Robert aún ausente de sus actos, nunca había matado a nadie y menos de una forma desalmada.

Una vez que se viste y se baja la boina lo mas que puede para cubrir su rostro regresa al bote y esconde a Rei en un compartimiento que es para herramientas, gracias a que el es pequeño y ágil logra entrar. Afortunadamente dentro del bote había un mapa para llegar a Wasser.

En unos minutos llegan Bryan y Boris al ver la demora.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Bryan.

-Nada señor, estamos listos- contesta Robert dándole la espalda lo mas que puede.

-Bien, entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo.

Sale el bote con rumbo a Wasser, en el camino los rusos van hablando de trivialidades como el ir de vacaciones a las Bahamas. Rei se siente un tanto sofocado dentro del pequeño compartimiento además de que tiene hambre y sueño.

Ahora viene el primer inconveniente: llegan a la primera escala donde se supone debe haber un cambio de piloto.

-¡Qué tal amigo!.- Saluda el que está a cargo.

-¡Qué tal!- Robert trata de sonar amable.

-¿Eres nuevo? No te recuerdo

-Si, acabo de ser transferido...oye si no te molesta me gustaría llevar el bote hasta Wasser.

-No es necesario, yo lo llevo.

-Gracias pero...- debe pensar una mentira- mi esposa no hace mucho tuvo a nuestro bebe y el... murió y, el mar me ayuda a olvidar ¿Me entiendes?

-Oh ¡Qué barbaridad! mi mas sentido pésame- la palmea la espalda- pues si te sientes mejor llévatelo, solo déjame cargarlo de combustible.

-Gracias- que historia tan melodramática, pero sirvió.

Continúan su camino hasta la isla, a cada milla que avanzan se ponen mas nerviosos. Cuando por fin llegan no hay ningún problema para desembarcar, el bote es conocido para los guardias y no tienen el cuidado de vigilar que no conocen al piloto.

Bryan y Boris entran con facilidad, ya los conocen bien, ahora el asunto era cómo lograrían Robert y Rei entrar. Uno de los 2 custodios de la puerta se acerca a Robert

-A ti no te conozco- habla tajante

-Acabo de ser transferido- también Robert se porta serio pero su estómago hace un fuerte ruido puesto que no ha probado bocado desde el día anterior.

-Veo que traes hambre. Pasa, de todos modos debes esperar aquí hasta que deseen regresar

-Danke

Le muestran que debe mover el bote hasta otro lugar donde ellos también guardan los suyos. Con mucha imaginación es como un estacionamiento.

Deja ahí el bote y sigue al guardia, pero se queda muy preocupado por que Rei sigue escondido y ya le debe estar faltando el aire.

Es llevado hasta una cabina de vigilancia, ahí le ofrecen un poco de la comida que ya se ha servido en el comedor. Es malísima pero tiene tanta hambre que se la come sin chistar.

Mientras tanto, cuando ya no se oye ni un ruido, Rei sale de su escondite, siente las piernas entumidas. Mas o menos conoce el lugar por que en algunas ocasiones le tocó limpiar esa zona.

Se mueve con velocidad y sigilo por la orilla hasta llegar a una puerta que es mas o menos fácil de abrir, el problema es que conduce al interior de uno de los mismos edificios, al del archivo para ser exactos.

Ahí no esta concentrada la vigilancia, pero su hay oficiales armados, la ventaja es que tienen la guardia baja por que nadie espera que alguien entre a Wasser, si no que quiera salir.

Con mucho cuidado Rei pega su oído a la puerta, no oye ni un ruido, así que aventuradamente abre la puerta. Sus sentidos no lo engañaron, no había nadie pero a hora ¿Para dónde se movería? Se quedó en cuclillas en un rincón pensando una solución, al salir de esa habitación era seguro que encontrará oficiales que de inmediato lo matarían. En eso escuchó pasos que se acercaban así que se escondió en un rincón que quedaba entre los archiveros y la pared.

La puerta se abrió y unos ligeros pies entraron junto con un ruido muy familiar para el, el de un carrito. De inmediato supo que se trataba de alguien de limpieza. Con mucho cuidado se asomó y encontró que se trataba del mismo chico al que Robert le había pagado para que le avisara que saldría, esa era su oportunidad.

-Pst, pst- el chico volteó a todos lados hasta que encontró el rostro que le llamaba.

-¿Rei? Pero ¡qué haces aquí!

-Sssh, no hagas ruido por favor. Necesito que me ayudes.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACIÓN DONDE ESTA KAI...**

Al Coronel Hiwatari Kai aún lo tienen amarrado a la pared. Su cuerpo está muy maltratado por los golpes que ha estado recibiendo durante horas, pero como Jhonny dejó ordenes de que no lo mataran solo lo golpean en lugares sensibles como el costado, el abdomen y el rostro, debe estar en buenas condiciones para el entretenimiento de Mc. Gregor y sus invitados.

Se siente mareado, su presión está por los suelos, los oídos le zumban que lo dejan sordo y un fuerte dolor se le clava en los hombros pero no es por la mala posición, bueno solo una parte, pero la razón principal de ese dolor es el estrés provocado por la ira, la impotencia y el odio que lleva guardado desde hace meses.

El rechinido de la puerta le indica que alguien ha entrado. Levanta su cabeza pero la hinchazón de los ojos le impiden ver con mucha claridad pero esas 3 siluetas son inconfundibles para el. Ahora si comienza el infierno: las 3 personas que mas lo odian están reunidas ahí y el esta amarrado sin escape alguno.

-Hola Kai- saluda burlón Mc. Gregor- que irónica es la vida ¿no te parece? Ya tenías tu libertad y volviste a caer aquí. A eso le llamo yo ser estúpido. Mira- le muestra a las otras 2 personas- te traje a algunos viejos amigos para entre los 4 pasarla muy bien.

Kai lo mira directo a los ojos, no piensa agachar su cabeza ante ellos. Aprieta sus dientes para prepararse a lo que viene. Tanto Bryan como Boris le dirigen algunas palabras antes de comenzar, pero le dejan bien claro que aunque muera, van a buscar a Rei hasta matarlo, les dio muchos problemas y Mc. Gregor está muy resentido por lo del diamante.

El primero que quiere comenzar es Boris, el siempre ha tenido deseos insanos por Kai. Se acerca a el y le desgarra la ropa, una vez que lo deja desnudo le da un par de golpes en la cara para que así su labio vuelva a sangrar. Acerca su rostro como si le fuera a besar con ternura pero en vez de eso lame la sangre que está saliendo. Al mismo tiempo le pone las manos en la cintura, siempre ha amado la cintura de Kai. Lo atrae hasta su cuerpo en fuerza ya no lamiendo solo los labios si no también su cuello y sus hombros.

Los otros 2 se han ido a recargar a la pared para ver el show, saben lo mucho que Boris desea a Kai así que le darán el gusto de divertirse con su cuerpo por última vez antes de que lo maten. Cada uno de ellos tiene planeado algo diferente para su odiado Coronel.

Boris está extasiado: tiene a Kai solo para el, sus amigos lo están observando y al final lo matarán, es justo lo que su sucia mente ha soñado durante años y es día se hará realidad.

Kai está asqueado, la lengua de ese hombre lo recorre de arriba abajo. Su respiración caliente lo hacen querer volver el estómago a pesar de que no tiene nada de alimento en el. Esa lengua intrusa se apodera de sus genitales y está logrando que reaccione.

Involuntariamente su miembro se comienza a levantar haciéndose mas fácil de devorar. La lengua lo abandona y la cara de Boris se hunde mas entre sus piernas, su cabello lleno de fijador le raspa los muslos. Logra llegar hasta su entrada la cual desea humedecer. Hace círculos alrededor de ella. Kai gime un poco, sus músculos se tensan de placer. Por lo visto ya se ha acostumbrado a ser ultrajado ¿Rei también habrá llegado a ese punto? Pensaba para si.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto Rei ha logrado moverse de su posición. Ya encontró que Robert está en la cabina de vigilancia y otro oficial está con el. En eso suena el radio localizador del otro y después de responder le dice a Robert.

-Te dejo, acaba de llegar el cargamento con comida. No te alejes mucho por que si le llaman y no te encuentran, Jhonny se pone como loco y no querrás conocerlo así en tu primer día por aquí.

-No, mejor no me arriesgo. Andaré cerca- contesta amable.

El custodio sale de la cabina y Rei aprovecha para tocar sutilmente el vidrio para captar la atención de Robert. Y cuando el voltea le hace la seña de que salga.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

El próximo ya es el capítulo final de esta extensa historia, los espero para que descubramos juntos qué sucederá: ¿Qué harán Rei y Robert? ¿Salvarán a Kai a tiempo? ¿qué pasará con los 3 villanos de la historia?

un saludo muy especial a todos los que han seguido este fic hasta este punto y muy especialmente a **Mai Maxwell y marian tao** por el agradable review del capitulo anterior. Tambien hoy actualozo "Flor de naranja" en su capitulo 3, los veopor alla.

Besotes a todos, los quiero mucho


	26. Chapter 24FINAL

**FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI: FIEBERHAFT KATZENARTIG, EITEL PHÖNIX**

**(es fácil descender al infierno: febril felino, fastuoso fénix)**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**Nota: quiero llorar, este es el final de la historia, que la disfruten!**

REVIEW

Después de colgar Jhonny se hunde en su asiento, feliz de la vida, esta vez tiene un cuerpo con el que podrá jugar como a el le gusta. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Abre el cajón que tiene bajo llave y de inmediato lleva su dedo meñique al orificio que descubre el doble fondo. Pero su sonrisa se borra el ver que está vacío, no hay diamante, no hay cartas ni negativos. Se enfurece de tal manera que comienza a romper todo lo que tiene cerca.

-Rei, ¡Fuiste tu!, ya verás como mataré a Kai para ti y luego dejaré sus pedazos en la puerta de tu casa.

Mientras tanto Rei ha logrado moverse de su posición. Ya encontró que Robert está en la cabina de vigilancia y otro oficial está con el. En eso suena el radio localizador del otro y después de responder le dice a Robert.

-Te dejo, acaba de llegar el cargamento con comida. No te alejes mucho por que si le llaman y no te encuentran, Jhonny se pone como loco y no querrás conocerlo así en tu primer día por aquí.

-No, mejor no me arriesgo. Andaré cerca- contesta amable.

El custodio sale de la cabina y Rei aprovecha para tocar sutilmente el vidrio para captar la atención de Robert. Y cuando el voltea le hace la seña de que salga.

**CAPITULO 24: FINAL**

-Rei de dónde...- Robert le cuestiona con la mirada. Ve que trae puesto sobre su ropa negra un uniforme de intendencia.

-Me lo consiguió un amigo, el chico al que le pagaste para que me avisara que saldría ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ja.

Ahora les sería mas fácil moverse, Rei con su uniforme de intendencia y Robert con el de los guardias que es el mismo que los del muelle. El neko guía a Robert por la prisión, cree tener una idea de dónde está Kai, pero tiembla solo de imaginarlo. Cada segundo es valioso.

Boris está parado detrás de Kai embistiéndolo a su antojo, con sus asquerosos ojos en blanco por el placer. Bryan y Jhonny ya se hartaron de esperar su turno, el primero en moverse es el ruso, aprovecha que Boris tiene bien sujetado a Kai , así que se acerca con calma y le da un puñetazo en el estómago.

Le encantó la cara que hizo Kai al soltar de lleno todo el aire, esa era una idea genial: golpearlo mientras Boris lo toma, así no tendrá fuerza para defenderse.

Descarta toda su ira contra el, lo golpea como cuando entrena con su costal de aserrín. Es un hombre muy fuerte y después de varios golpes logra romperle una costilla. El pobre Kai grita y se retuerce del dolor pero no lo deja descansar, se siguen golpeando ese punto hasta que comienza a llorar.

Pero Jhonny que es el mas enfermo de los 3 piensa en qué será lo suficientemente divertido para la ocasión, los fuetes y látigo que están a la mano todavía no los piensa usar, debe ser algo mas creativo, digno del Coronel Hiwatari Kai.

Su mente se ilumina y de su bolsillo saca una caja de palillos que siempre usa para su asquerosa costumbre de escarbarse los dientes después de comer. La emoción hace que le suden los dedos. Toma uno de los palillos y se acerca a la mano izquierda de Kai, le toma su dedo pulgar, ¡Hasta sus jodidos dedos son hermosos! Lleva el palillo hasta la uña de ese dedo y lo comienza a encajar desprendiendo la carne.

Kai trata de contener sus gritos pero no tiene mucho éxito. Su costilla rota y el palillo encajado en su uña hacen que un sudor frío le bañe el cuerpo mientras que Boris ya se esta derramando en su interior pero no sale, disfruta lo que los demás le hacen y por ello no le baja su excitación.

Una vez que Jhonny termina con ese dedo va con el siguiente, la sangre que brota le encanta. Bryan ha dejado los puños y ahora opta por las patadas, Boris se los sigue deteniendo para que sus golpes sean certeros.

Una vez que Mc.Gregor termina con una mano, va con la siguiente. La vista del ruso se nubla aún mas, la costilla rota seguramente se le encajó en un órgano por que el dolor es tan intenso que lo hace temblar, casi convulsionarse y encina los palillos en las uñas empeoran su situación.

Desea morir y desea hacerlo pronto. Ya no puede casi respirar, las astillas de su nariz rota se lo impiden, sabe que también sus pómulos están rotos ¿Cuánto mas deberá aguantar esa agonía?

Bryan se está cansando de tanto golpear, desea un descanso. Tanto el como Boris se alejan un poco para recuperar el aliento.

-Vean esto- les anuncia Jhonny con su risa desquiciada.

Saca un encendedor y con la pequeña flama enciende los palillos que insertó en las uñas de Kai. La frágil madera se empieza a consumir con rapidez hasta que llega a la carne viva de la víctima. Kai comienza a gritar desesperado por el dolor restante aún mas intenso.

Los gritos llegan hasta el exterior y 2 pares de oídos los escuchan con horror.

-¡Es Kai!- dice desesperado Rei y corren hasta donde sale el sonido que es el mismo cuarto donde el neko suponía que lo habían llevado.

Con un solo golpe Robert abre la puerta y encuentran a Bryan, Boris y Jhonny junto al desgarrado cuerpo de Kai. Rei grita con ira y sin pensarlo un segundo saca su arma y le dispara a Bryan. Robert le sigue en los movimientos, no hay tiempo para los miramientos o frases finales, ellos también deben estar armados y si les dan oportunidad los matarían a ellos.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, tanto Rei como Robert dispararon a todos lados atinando certeramente a sus objetivos. Robert como todo caballero había aprendido las artes de la caza y Rei al vivir con Kai este le enseñó a disparar como los militares.

No hubo punto de error, a pesar de que las armas de cañón corto no tienen espacio para muchas balas no desperdiciaron ni una sola cada una atinó a un punto vital de aquellos hombres.

Kai miraba atónito la situación, Rei estaba ahí, había llegado hasta ese punto para salvarlo a el. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas aunque la mirada asesina que tenía su gatito en esos momentos les asustaba un poco.

Cuando la balacera terminó corrieron a liberara a Kai.

-Kai ¡Por dios qué te hicieron! Ya estoy aquí. Te pondrás bien.

-R-e-i

-Ssh, no hables mi amor no hables, ya todo pasó.

No tienen mucho tiempo. Bajan el cuerpo y lo deben sacar. Se supone que ya debe de estar muerto para que no sospechen nada, así que Kai afloja su cuerpo y Robert y Rei lo arrastran por el piso. Todavía antes de salir ven el cuerpo inerte de Bryan, con los ojos abiertos y Rei le da una ultima patada en la cabeza.

-¡Ojalá y te pudras en el infierno! ¡Por fin acabé contigo!

Salen del cuarto. Ningún custodio se ha acercado a investigar el por qué de los tiros, ya todos sabían que tenían al Coronel ahí encerrado y que "la reunión de amigos" tenía el objetivo de matarlo así que los tiros era ago que ya se esperaban.

Salieron arrastrando el cuerpo de Kai, solo un custodio los vio pero no prestó atención, creyó que ese era el cadáver de Kai. Salieron por la caseta de vigilancia y llegaron a dónde habían dejado su bote y otro mas se acercó, antes de que cuestionara nada Robert respondió:

-Mc.Gregor me pidió que me deshiciera de el- refiriéndose al cuerpo.

-Está bien-en verdad no le interesaba nada, y si lo llevaba un uniformado no debía haber inconvenientes.

Sin que el se diera cuenta Rei también se sube al bote y arrancan, huyen a toda velocidad todavía no ha acabado el peligro pero ya están mas tranquilos. Rei abraza a Kai y le da ligeras palmaditas para que despierte. Kai abre sus hermosos ojos de rubí y se encuentra con que está en los brazos de Rei y este le sonríe como un ángel.

-Ya todo acabó Kai. Estas a salvo, conmigo.

-Rei- no se puede mover, su cuerpo está destrozado.

Rei lo acaricia y le susurra palabras de amor, Kai le sonreía, no puede hablar. El sol les calienta el cuerpo. Están temblorosos por los nervios. Robert se encarga de guiar la embarcación así que toma otro rumbo para no pasar por la siguiente caseta de revisión ni tampoco al muelle. Tiene planeado llegar a otra parte de la playa donde no haya problemas para bajar.

Kai y Rei se miran a los ojos, como desde hace tanto tiempo no lo hacían. Sus almas están llenas de alegría. Seguro después de eso habría que huir, pero estando juntos ya nada importa, aunque tengan que pasar sus vidas escondidos bajo los puentes, siempre que puedan ver sus ojos todo será felicidad.

-Te...a-mo...Rei- pronuncia con mucha dificultad

-Y yo a ti Kai, eres mi vida- llora y lo abraza.

Robert mira conmovido la escena, el también deja escapar algunas lágrimas. Pro fin pudo terminar con sus propias manos a la persona que mas ha odiado en su vida ¡Qué destructivo es el odio! No se pudo dar el gusto de matarlo como el deseaba, lenta y tortuosamente pero había logrado el cometido de vengar a su hermano y al abogado.

-Rei –Habla Robert- Sasha debe estar feliz.

-Ya lo creo...lo extraño- vuelve a abrazar a Kai- duerme Kai, descansa, en cuanto lleguemos te aviso

-Q-quiero seguirte...viendo

-No me moveré de tu lado, eso nunca Kai. Descansa tranquilo

-Be-sa-me.

Cómo negarse a un pedimento como ese. Rei se inclina y besa con gran pasión los labios de Kai. Es un beso tan delicioso que ninguno en su pasado se puede comparar. Sus lenguas se unen desesperadamente. Tratan de transmitirse todo su amor en ese contacto. Ese sabor que casi habían olvidado lo vuelven a recordar y les hace pensar que solo nacieron para ese momento.

Cuando rompen el contacto se miran de nuevo a los ojos con un brillo que desde hace mucho no tenían.

-Descansa Kai. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Kai por fin cierra sus ojos dispuesto a descansar. Es cierto, tiene mucho tiempo por delante para seguir contemplando los ojos de gato a los cuales les entregó su vida, cuerpo y alma. Mientras tanto Rei le acaricia su cabello, contempla su rostro que aunque está maltratado, desnutrido y golpeado, para el sigue siendo el rostro mas hermoso del mundo.

-Robert ¿Qué crees que pase con Wasser ahora?

-No lo se, tal vez algunos aprovechen para irse, escapar o refugiarse. De momento todo se vendrá abajo, pero lo volverán a poner en pie. Lugares como estos deben seguir existiendo.

Ya no hablan mas, contemplan el hermoso mar que parece tan calmado pero es traicionero. Un tiempo después llegan a la playa, no hay gente así que podrán llevar a Kai con calma.

-Kai – Rei le da una palmadita en la mejilla – ya llegamos, despierta ¿Kai? – no abre los ojos – Kai, no me asustes, despierta – le pega en repetidas ocasiones- Robert, Kai no responde.

-No, Kai- se acerca y pega su oído en el pecho- ¡No respira!- le pone 2 dedos en el cuello- ¡Su corazón tampoco late!

-¡Kai! No me hagas esto- lo zarandea un poco- abre tus ojos, por favor resiste- le toma una mano y la siente rígida. Sus ojos se mojan- Robert ¿Qué tiene Kai?- el alemán le abre un ojo, de nuevo le pone su oído en el pecho y le busca el pulso.

-Creo que Kai esta...- no puede pronunciarlo, comienza a llorar débilmente

-NO, KAI, NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES ¡KAAAAAAAI!- lo abraza desesperadamente- NOOOO- no creyó poder sentir algún día tanto dolor- Kai yo te amo, regre...sa- lo abraza poniendo su cara en su cuello llorando desconsoladamente. Robert pone una mano en el abdomen de Kai y lo siente flácido, hace un poco mas de presión y comprueba su sospecha

-Está deshecho por dentro. Lo golpearon tanto que le desprendieron los órganos, no podría sobrevivir a eso.

-¿POR QUÉ KAI? Tu me salvaste a mi de la vida de mi pueblo y yo no te pude rescatar a ti. No fui lo suficiente fuerte, hice mas las cosas. Yo soy el culpable de todo, si no me hubieras conocido ahora estarías vivo.

-¡No hables así Rei! No maldigas el tiempo que pasaste con el. Fue muy poco, todo terminó mal pero ¿No valió la pena nacer para que lo conocieras?- Rei lo mira con admiración.

-Es cierto Robert, no cambiaría los años que pasé con el por nada del mundo, al menos fui feliz por un tiempo.

-Ahora vamos, debemos llevar a Kai a casa. No tenemos mas opción que llevarlo caminando, con suerte y llegaremos en la noche.

-Gracias Robert.

Con pesar cada uno de ellos se pone un brazo de Kai alrededor del cuello, está rígido y pesa mucho. Caminan despacio pero no sienten sus pasos, no sienten su cuerpo. Ya estando cerca de su casa, Robert entra a una caseta telefónica y llama a su sirviente para que vaya por ellos en la camioneta.

Esperan aproximadamente media hora, es tétrico tener así el cuerpo de Kai, parece que solo está dormido. Rei lo sigue acariciando, su vista está apagada y ausente, su cerebro no quiere reconocer que ha perdido a la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Recuerda la infinidad de momentos que pasaron juntos como si solo hubieran sido un bello sueño, pero jamás ocurridos.

Cuando llega su sirviente se suben los 3 a la camioneta, regresan en silencio a la mansión, las manos les tiemblan por haber cometido homicidio. En cuanto lleguen a la casa verán qué hacer con el cuerpo de Kai y de inmediato huir.

Llegan a la casa pero cuando ya van a entrar con la camioneta 2 carros mas dan vuelta a la calle. Son unos carros que llevan a 4 hombres armados cada uno. Comienzan a balear la camioneta donde va Robert. Ellos se sorprenden por esto, nunca imaginaron nada así, el primero en ser herido de gravedad fue el sirviente quien iba a bajar del carro para abrir la puerta. Robert y Rei se echan al piso, Rei trataba de proteger al dañado cuerpo de Kai como si todavía tuviera vida.

En un momento los tiros se detuvieron, permanecieron agachados dos instantes mas pero escucharon como de una de las camionetas alguien bajaba y se acercaba. Aquel hombre se asomó por una de las ventanas y al ver que sus objetivos se mantenían con vida, disparó a quemarropa evitando así cualquier posibilidad de escape.

Cada uno de ellos recibió al menos 10 tiros en el cuerpo, apenas si lograron escuchar que antes de que los hombres huyeran uno de ellos dijo "infórmale al General Kuznestov que cumplimos nuestra misión".

Rei y Robert sentían la agonía de perder la vida lentamente. Robert cerró sus ojos y con dificultad tomó la mano de Rei. Vengó a su hermano y a Sasha pero pagó con su propia vida ese odio.

Rei por su parte se acomodó sobre Kai, al fin estarían juntos, al menos en su lecho de muerte. Era curioso, se mataron entre todos, al final nadie quedó victorioso, todos pagaron son sus vidas sus pecados y errores.

No pasó mucho tiempo, en cuestión de minutos la vida de los jóvenes se extingue, de todos modos, ya no tenían a qué quedarse en este mundo. Con un último aliento Rei pronunció el nombre de su amado y con los últimos destellos de vida recordó cuando Kai le enseñaba algunas cosas cuando apenas llegó del pueblo.

_-Facilis descensus averni._

-¿Qué significa?

-"Es fácil descender al infierno"

-¿Y para qué me enseñas latín? Nadie habla eso

-Era un lenguaje fino en la antigüedad. Ven, te enseñaré el "Padre Nuestro" en latín.

-¿Padre nuestro?

-La mas importante oración de la religión católica:

_Pater noster qui es in coleus_

_Santificeur no men tum_

_Adveniat regnum tuum_

_Fiat voluntas tua_

_Si cut in coela in terra_

_Panen nostrum gotidianun do nobis hobie_

_El nenos inducas in tentatioren_

_Sed libera nos malo_

-Si no fuera por que te amo ya me hubiera ido a dormir.

**Después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad y al mismo tiempo tranquilidad.**

**()()()()()() F.I.N ()()()()()()**

Al fin he logrado llegar al final de este fic el cual nunca pense terminar. Este es el mas largo que he escrito y gracias a ustedes, a su apoyo incondicional que siempre me ha levantado el animo, es que ahora estoy aqui.

este fic duró desde el 23 de septiembre de 2006 hasta hoy, 11 de junio de 2008, ¡Casi 2 años! no puedo creerlo y en cada uno de los caputulos nunca falto un review suyo. A continuacion mencionaré a las personas que hicieron favor de dejar sus comentarios a lo largo de este tiempo, no lleva un orden especial:

**Marian Tao, Tier, DANHK, Hio Ivanov, Lacrima Kismet, Nadryl, Tary Nagisa, Mai MaxwelAika mizaki, Shingryu Inazuma, Dany, Hiwatari, Miavid, Integra- sama, Nanami, Claudel k. Bunkel, Nekot, Keysie Maxweel, kairi Hiwatari Kon, O-Rhin-San, Angy B: Mizuhara, Spark Valkov, Kerkira Hiwatem, Goldengirlneko, Meganhiwatari, Ratekahinashysu kxr, Black wolf kot y Natasha Lubkova**

**G.R.A.C.I.A.S**


End file.
